Detention Sparked Romance
by JacobSalvatoreBlack
Summary: What if Dumbledore, and the other professors are plotting to get students from two enemy houses together? What if the students find that they can't get more than 10 feet away from each-other? Was this spell induced? Read this Dramione to find out! Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Detention Sparked Romance**

_**My very first Harry Potter…a Dramione! I really hope you like it!**_

I sat in potions class just before lunch. Snape had just awarded Blaise Zabini ten points for ultimately no reason at all, and my patience was wearing thin.

"Miss Granger, if you spent less time worrying about the points your house isn't being awarded, and more time focused on your potion, it would not be a violet color at the moment, but instead emerald green. You get a zero for the day, and detention tonight 6:00." Suddenly, Malfoy's potion burst into flames, I was too busy imagining Snape deducting points from Malfoy, that I didn't realize what was about to happen. Everyone but me ducked under their tables, and Malfoy's concoction exploded, coating every surface with a blue slime. Unfortunately, I had not ducked and covered as everyone else had, and was now covered in the slime as well. The other students emerged out from under their tables and glanced around the room. "Mr. Malfoy, detention tonight 6:00. You and Miss. Granger will be scrubbing every inch of this classroom until it sparkles."

"But Professor," Malfoy, and I shouted.

"Do you wish me to extend your detentions, and take points from your houses?"

"No Professor," we replied.

"Alright then, class is dismissed early today seeing as we cannot work in these conditions." I grabbed my slime-covered book-bag and walked out of the room with Ron and Harry.

"Here, I'll fix those," I told them as soon as I saw their book-bags. I murmured a spell and the slime that coated the bags vanished, leaving them looking almost new.

"So, detention with the ferret…" Ron said as all three of us walked to the great hall for lunch.

"Shut up Ronald," I growled.

I had finished supper early, and was now on my way to detention. Malfoy stood, leaning against the door to Snape's classroom. It opened suddenly, and Malfoy fell back, onto the slime-covered floor.

"Enter. Now, there will be no magic so hand me your wands." We handed them over to Snape, and waited for him to speak up again. "There are buckets of water and soap, and sponges over there," he pointed just behind us. "Do have fun. By the way, you'll be down here all week-end unless you finish." Snape smiled evilly, and left the room. I heard a click, as the door locked, and turned to see Malfoy glaring at me.

"Come on Granger. I will not spend my week-end here." I followed him to the cleaning supplies, occasionally slipping on the blue slime, and picked a sponge out of one of the buckets of soapy water. Malfoy did the same, but didn't start scrubbing until I got to work on the wall in front of us. The slime proved difficult to remove, and it took us well into the night just to rid the one wall of it. I suddenly slipped in a puddle of soapy water and slime. I felt myself knocking into Malfoy, and landing on top of him with a grunt. Malfoy groaned as he hit the stone floor with me on top of him.

"Sorry Malfoy, I slipped."

"Get off me Granger!"

"I didn't mean to fall on you like that okay!?"

"Or did you Granger?"

"You wish," I snickered as I attempted to get to my feet. I found that one of the buckets had overturned, and there was now no friction to aid the process of standing. I slipped, and fell on Malfoy again.

"Just can't stay away can you Granger?"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"As much as I'm sure you like this, I will let you know that if you don't get off me in about two seconds, you'll regret it!" I tried once more to stand up, but finding this impossible, I settled with crawling to the nearest table. I grasped the table leg, and pulled myself into a standing position. Slowly, and carefully, I made my way back to the sponges, and water buckets. I picked up the closest sponge, and dipped it into one of the remaining two buckets of water. I turned to the next wall and nearly tripped over the overturned bucket. Slowly, I bent over to pick it up, and placed it on the nearest table. Malfoy had already started working on the next wall by the time I got over there. "Came back for some more Granger," Malfoy laughed.

"Like I wanted to fall on you like that, you ferret!"

"I'm sure you found it very enjoyable mudblood, and I'm sure that is the extent of any of your relationships."

"We're only in seventh year Draco! I have plenty of time to get in a relationship!" I dipped the sponge in the bucket of water and threw it at Malfoy. He grabbed the bucket of water, and I knew what he was about to do. In my attempt to run away, I slipped, and fell to the floor. I got to my knees, and felt the cool water soak my robes, and flow down my front. I growled, and crawled across to the last full bucket of water. Malfoy hid behind Snape's desk just as I turned around. I crawled across the slippery floor, pushing the bucket of water in front of me. When I got to the desk, I grasped the bucket in my hands, and went the rest of the way on my knees. I had Malfoy cornered. The water hit his pale skin, and soaked through his already dampened robes.

"You'll be sorry Granger," Malfoy growled. He sprung from under the desk, and tackled me. He straddled me, and held my wrists to the ground with his strong hands just above my head.

"Let me go Malfoy," I struggled, but it was no use. Malfoy was much stronger than me.

"Aww, poor Granger can't escape!" Malfoy laughed sarcastically and glared at me.

"Malfoy please let me go! I don't feel comfortable being straddled by you of all people!"

"Me of all people…so you've been in this position before? Interesting that is."

"You know what I mean Draco, and no, I've never been…never mind!"

"You've never been what before…sorry I didn't hear you."

"What does that matter to you!?"

"Ooh, feisty are we?"

"No…or at least not around you!"

"You know, I think you don't mind being here, do you Granger?"

"No, I umm…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"At a loss for words are you? Does that mean you don't mind? Well then, I might never move!"

"Just move Malfoy, before I curse your pants off!" I just then realized what I had said. _Oh stupid Hermione _I scolded myself.

"Well well well…as much as I assume you'd like that Granger, you have no wand!" His face was getting ever so slowly closer to mine.

"You're getting rather close Malfoy. I'd appreciate if you'd back off a bit."

"What am I in your…what is it you women say…personal bubble?"

"Yes you are!"

"Well if it bugs you that much, I don't think I will back off."

Then…three things happened instantaneously.

One, I felt Malfoy's grip loosening

Two, my wrists freed themselves of Malfoy's grip

And three, as I rose up, my lips met Malfoy's

_**Okay…so I really hope you liked this chapter. I have big plans for this story. Please Review!**_


	2. Young Love

**Chapter 2**

_**I know that so far the story is all detentions, but it helps set up the story. I hope you like this chapter!**_

"Ah, young love," Snape's voice reached my ears, and Malfoy dismounted me.

"Ah P-Professor Snape," Malfoy stuttered as he helped me to my feet.

"Miss. Granger, Mister Malfoy, what's been going on in here…" Snape slipped, and hit the stone floor hard. "What in Merlins Pants, scourgify!" The water and slime disappeared, and Snape clambered to his feet. "What in the world has been going on in here you two!?"

"Um," Malfoy and I were both speechless.

"Never mind, you two will make up for this by sorting through, and re-organizing the ingredients in my storage cupboard. Tomorrow night 6:00. Be there, or beware! I will keep your wands until after your detentions. Now leave my sight!"

"Great, just great," I groaned, as Malfoy and I walked through the hall. "I lost my bloody first kiss to ferret boy."

"I believe it was you who kissed me Granger."

"I was just trying to sit up, not kiss you."

"But it was a kiss, just to let you know."

"Don't tell anyone about this please Malfoy."

"Why, I'm sure people would like to know that even you, one of the golden trio wants me."

"Oh whatever it's no use."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it and leave you be Granger."

"I, um…"

"See, you did like it."

_ Slap_

"What the hell was that for Granger!?"

"See you at detention tomorrow night," I attempted to walk away, but Malfoy grasped my wrist and pulled me to a wall.

"Why the hell did you slap me?"

_Slap_

"Because I can Malfoy."

"You just did it again, what's wrong with you!?"

"What is it illegal to slap you for invading my personal space back there?"

"What like this Granger?" He touched his lips to mine. My back was now directly against the wall. I didn't fight him off.

"Mione?" asked Ron's voice from across the corridor. I pushed Malfoy off me.

"Ron it's not what you think I swear!"

"Let's go Mione! Malfoy, you better get back to your house before I report you!" Ron led me down to corridor, and up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Chocolate frog," he spoke to the portrait. It swung open, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, their fingers enter-twined.

"Ron, you found her!"

"Yes I did," Ron growled, and led me to a squashy armchair. He sat down next to his sister on the couch and glared at me.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Harry asked.

"I found Mione lip-locking with Malfoy," Ron answered sourly.

"Mione how could you?" Ginny shouted.

"It's nothing Ginny I swear, now just let me get some sleep, I have detention in," I looked down at my watch, "sixteen hours, and I need sleep!" I walked to the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory. Foolishly, Ron and Harry ran after me. Once I was on the landing, the stairs turned into a stone slide, and they slid back down into the common room. Once I was in my pajamas, Ginny burst through the door.

"Hermione please, you have to tell me why you were snogging Malfoy!"

"Not now Ginny, I'm just not up to it okay? Can I just get some sleep?"

"Fine, don't tell your best friend, but I'll find out eventually." Ginny walked out of the room, and I slipped into bed.

I awoke at 11:30 that morning, dressed, and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Good morning Mione," Ginny said as I sat down. She placed a grilled cheese sandwich on my plate, and I started to eat.

"Morning Ginny, how was your morning?"

"Ron's pretty peeved about last night…so is Harry it sounds like."

"What did I do to make them hate me?"

"They don't hate you, they hate Malfoy. Speaking of the ferret, here he comes." I turned just in time to see Malfoy heading my way, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Don't forget about detention Granger, 6:00 in Snape's storage cupboard." He walked away, and I finished off my sandwich.

"He talked civilly to you in public…weird much," Ginny frowned slightly.

"Yeah, weird, umm I'm going to go for a walk round the lake."

"Can I come Mione?"

"Yeah, I guess you could." We departed from the table, and made our way outside

I stood outside the storage cupboard at exactly 6:00. Malfoy snuck up behind me and poked my sides. I jumped about three feet in the air and yelped. Malfoy laughed, and Snape came up behind him, opening the door to the walk-in storage cupboard.

"Have fun sorting this. Get rid of any moldy lacewing flies, gillyweed etcetera. Once again, I will lock this door, but this time, if I find the room in ruins, there will be serious consequences."

"Your room wasn't in ruins, just wet, soapy, and slimy." Malfoy mumbled under his breath. Snape closed the door and locked it. The walk-in storage cupboard had a five by four foot walking space. The shelves were about eight feet high, and there was one old wooden ladder leaning up against the shelf on our left.

"So, are we going to get to work then," I asked Malfoy.

"I guess so Granger. So, about last night…"

"What about it Malfoy," I replied.

"Well, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with the weasel."

"Oh my, is Draco Malfoy apologizing to me?"

"Listen…the kiss…or well, both of them…"

"They meant nothing Malfoy."

_**Dun dun dun…please review! I hope you've enjoyed this so far!! **_

_**Fan1EdwardCullen (btw…Edward sucks, Jacob rules!) **_


	3. Run and Hide

**Chapter 3 – Unite the Houses**

_**Hey, Thank you Dramione fans out there who have taken the time to read my story! As you may or may not have noticed, I've changed the story summary! It now reads…**_

_**What if Dumbledore, and the other professors are plotting to get students from two enemy houses together? What if the students find that they can't get more than 10 feet away from each-other? Was this spell induced? Read this Dramione to find out!**_

"We're only half done Granger, this is taking forever and it's already two in the morning!" Malfoy yawned loudly. I was passing him vials that contained already made potions, and he was placing them on the top-most shelf. There were boxes of unsorted vials, and ingredients, as well as a box of rotting lacewing flies, and a couple jars of pickled rats tails, and frogs' legs brushing against my leg.

"Come on Malfoy, we've got to keep up the pace!" I yawned. _Damn, his bloody yawning is contagious!_ The door creaked open, and before us stood Snape.

"Children, I am here to release you," I smiled, and put down the now empty box. "But, you will be back here at noon tomorrow to finish…why so late, you must be thinking. Because I will not be here to supervise your cleaning until then, now scram!"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could give me a note, incase Filch finds me on my way back to Gryffindor house," I smiled in hope.

"No Miss Granger," he replied, smirking evilly at Malfoy and I.

"Then what do I do if…"

"I suggest you run, and not make any detours, goodnight…I mean morning to you both." He walked up the set of stairs to the left of the storage cupboard, and once Malfoy and I were out of there, I closed the door behind us.

I had only just walked up a set of stairs to the third floor when I heard something in the corridor just ahead of me.

"Ooh, student out of bed are we," Peeves, Hogwarts poltergeist chuckled. He was floating towards me, and I ran for it. "Students out of bed, students out of bed," he screeched. I descended the stairs, and when I reached the bottom I checked behind me. Peeves, was following me, casually floating over the steps. I waited not one more second before taking off, and running down the corridor at top speed. I tried to confuse Peeves by rounding multiple corners, but he managed to stay not more than thirty feet behind me. As I came to a joining corridor, I debated whether to turn right or left. I chose left, and continued on my way. At the next intersecting corridor, I turned left again, and only twenty feet or so along, I was pulled into a small alcove in the wall, merely three feet deep and one foot wide, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. A warm hand was held over my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Merlins pants," I screeched, only to find it being muffled by the hand.

"Shh Granger, Filch is following me," Malfoy's voice whispered into my ear. He removed his hand from my mouth, and I stared into his stormy grey eyes. "Why were you running?"

"Peeves," was all I whispered in return. I knew that Malfoy would accept the one name as an explanation.

"They've passed now, we have to hide somewhere else though, they went down that way," Malfoy pointed to the right once we had shuffled out of the alcove.

"Come on," I whispered, pulling Malfoy in the opposite direction of where Filch and Peeves had wandered. Not long after we started down the corridor, I heard Filch talking.

"Come on Mrs. Norris," he said, "those bloody miscreants are somewhere round here."

"Mione down the stairs," Malfoy instructed. We descended the stairs, reaching the ground floor and hung a right at the first chance possible. I was shocked…Malfoy had called me by my pet name, the name Ron Ginny and Harry always referred to me by.

"You didn't call me Granger," I whispered to myself as we continued to run.

"What is that Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh…nothing Malfoy."

"Shit, they're getting closer, quick down here," Malfoy dragged me down to Snape's dungeon.

"The storage cupboard," I suggested. Trying the door handle, we found it was still unlocked and slipped inside. The door clicked a minute later. A very familiar noise, I remembered it from earlier that night. I checked the door…_locked, shit!_ "

"Granger what's the matter, open the door," Malfoy said a few minutes later.

"Give me a minute Malfoy!" I pulled out my wand, and pointed it at the door handle. "Alohomora," I checked the door again…nothing. "Alohomora," I tried a few more times.

"We're locked in here aren't we Granger," Malfoy asked impatiently.

"Umm…yeah, kind of."

"There's no yeah, kind of in the matter Granger! Are we or are we not locked in the bloody cupboard!?"

"We're locked in here." It was pitch black, and in an effort to find an area large enough to sit in, I tripped over a box of potion ingredients. I bumped into Malfoy and we crashed into the shelves that we spent so many hours organizing. Multiple vials smashed as they came in contact with our heads.

"Ow," Malfoy whimpered.

"Sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my head.

"Lumos," Malfoy whispered. A bright light glowed from the tip of his wand and I saw that only minor damage was caused. There were four or five shattered, now empty vials littering the ground.

"Evanesco," I murmured. The shards on the ground disappeared, and I sat next to Malfoy on the only cleared area in the cupboard.

"Your hair, it's not puffy," Malfoy whispered in shock. "It's darker, and has big ringlets, or curls or something." I reach up to the hair laying on my shoulder. Surly enough, It was not frizzy, but in large, loose ringlets and a shade of deep brown as opposed to three or four shades lighter.

"My hair picks now to co-operate?" I whined. A dim blue light rose from Malfoy's hand, and wound its way through the air to me. The warm glow caressed my skin, and feeling drowsy, I rested against the shelves and fell asleep.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

"So, plan A is coming into effect right about…five minutes ago," I announced to the professors standing around my office. Flitwick walked into the room, conjured a squashy blue armchair, and sat in the midst of the others.

"They are locked in Snape's storage cupboard just as asked," he sighed.

"Why are we using my property for this," Snape complained.

"Because, we are trying to get those two to see what it's like working together before we execute the next step. Snape, is the potion prepared?"

"Yes, I put it in the storage cupboard after Malfoy and Granger were dismissed."

"Jolly good Jolly good. And it works upon both skin contact and ingestion right?"

"Yes."

"Great work then Severus, would anyone like some cola gummies?"

"A what? Sounds like a gum disease!" Sprout exclaimed, a disgusted look on her face.

"They are candies," I explained.

"I don't think so Albus." The rest of them also refused the cola gummies, and I took a few for myself.

"More for me then," I smiled, chewing on the sugary sweet.

"So, what does this potion do Severus," Mcgonagall asked. "You and Albus haven't breathed a word about it."

"You shall see tomorrow, now Snape…let Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy out at say eleven or so…before lunch. Pip pip, off to bed." Snape nodded, and the professors excited my office, quietly discussing what they thought the potion was for.

_**Sorry this chapter is over, and I'll be at the Syncro skating regional's this weekend (top 3 go to winter games**__**), so I won't update till next week! Plz review! The more review I get, the faster I'll update stuff! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snape's POV

I stared in shock through the open door to my storage cupboard. Miss. Granger lay on Draco's chest, his arms wrapped around her. But it was not the cuddling, sleeping students that I was staring at. Multiple potion vials lay shattered on the ground, one was the vial I had labeled Plan A. There wasn't a drop left in the vial.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_ I thought. I had been forewarned that if more than one sixth of the vial was used on two select people, it would cause the potion to react differently than desired. Different being a negative thing. I left the storage room door open, and ran for Dumbledore's office.

"Snape, why are you breathing so heavily?" Minerva asked as I leaped through the door.

"Minerva, what're you doing here?" I wheezed.

"Oh nothing much, just talking to Albus." Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his high-back squashy purple armchair.

"Professor Dumbledore," I just went to release Draco, and Miss. Granger, and well…"

"Spit it out Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Well, you know that potion that I made, and left in the storage cupboard?"

"Yes Severus I do. I was after all the one who asked you to make it."

"Well…the vial lay shattered on the ground, and every drop of it is assumedly on Miss. Granger, and Draco."

"Severus, did you not tell me that only one sixth of the vial was to be used on them?"

"I did…"

"What does this potion do Severus," Minerva asked.

"It causes people to find an attraction between each-other, or cause them to want to be together unconsciously, gradually bringing them closer and closer together."

"And they got six doses of it!?" Minerva asked in shock. "What will that do to them?"

"There could be some severe side effects, but I do not know what exactly they are…meaning that the potion will work much differently than it should." Dumbledore smiled after he had finished explaining.

"Severus, you idiot," Minerva was yelling at me. She grabbed her wand from inside her robes, and I ran for it. I ran down the stairs and down the corridor that was now filled with students who had returned from Hogsmead early. Minerva was gaining speed as she bolted down the corridor after me. _Fast runner for an old woman if I do so say myself._

Students turned to stare at the scene of me being chased by another one of their professors. Laughter invaded my ears, as I ran for my life.

"You can run all day Severus, but I will get you," she yelled from twenty or so feet behind me. I turned just in time to see her waving her wand.

A thick textbook materialized and flung itself at me. I ducked just in time. Book after book was sent sailing past me, just narrowly missing me. A few grazed my arm, but in the end failed to actually hit me. I ducked just as another text book came sailing over my head.

It hit a first year Ravenclaw student in the head. He stumbled, rubbed the back of his head, and turned to look at his attacker…his own transfiguration professor.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw, sorry," I yelled as I jetted around the student. Minerva awarded the student several more points as she passed, but didn't take her eyes off me for a second.

The books seemed to be growing in size thanks to an enlargement charm, and now resembled the size of your everyday encyclopedia.

"Ha, you missed me again," I yelled over my shoulder. '_Thwap'_, a book hit me squarely in the back, and I cringed in pain. My back now throbbed, and I was breathing harder than ever before.

'_THWAP' _another book hit me, this time just getting my right thigh.

If you'd stop chucking bloody books, we could talk about this misunderstanding," I attempted to reason with Minerva.

"Not a chance you idiot," she replied. We both were losing speed, and students had crammed to the side of the corridors, laughing at their least favorite professor as he had books maliciously hurled at him. Many of these students shouted words of gratitude towards Minerva, and phrases like "Eat dung grease head" to me.

My legs were searing with pain, and tiredness, and my lungs were doing everything they could to keep gathering oxygen.

"Damn it, I'm out of textbooks," Minerva cried.

"Yes," I yelled," too bad cat lady!"

"Cat lady…that's not a bad idea_, _she replied, as we ran into the great hall.

A few seconds later, I burst felt claws attaching themselves to my leg. Minerva had transfigured into her cat self, and the places where her claws had sunken into my skin, were now bleeding. She clawed her way up my leg, and I attempted to pry her off with my bony fingers. I absentmindedly swung my leg, and Minerva went flying through the air, landing four paws in Ron Weasly's lunch. I groaned, as a searing pain trailed its way up my leg. My pants had rips all over them thanks to Minerva's claws, and scratches, and cuts littered my flesh.

Minerva the cat turned back around to face me and ran down Gryffandor table before I could think. She sprung from the edge of the long table, and sailed through the air, claws and teeth bared for the kill. I screamed both in fear and surprise as she made contact with my face. The blow would have knocked me off my feet if Flitwick hadn't been standing right behind me. I heard a groan as he fell to the floor.

Minerva's cat figure head butted me hard, and I fell unconscious. _That's right, unconscious from a bloody cat_"

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…sorry it's so short, but I have to go work on homework now. PLZ review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_** Hey guys, thanks so much for all the response to chapter 4. A special thanks goes out to**_

_**Xxheartbroken54xX**__** for adding me to their Favorite Story, Favorite Author's and Story Alert!**_

_**Another thanks goes out to Xxheartbroken54xX for being the first to review chapter 4!**_

_**My favorite reviews from other readers were from **__**LavishlyUrs**__**, **__**Dramione and Sirius Rock**__**, **__**project gotham**__**, **__**MidnightThief15, **____**taylorlove**__**,ans last but not least…the only one to mention the incredible Professor Magonogal… **__**miss quirky bookworm!!!**_

_**Seriously, I couldn't do this without each and every one of you, and if I forgot to list you above, I'm really sorry, I tried my best to remember to include all of you!!!**_

_**Luv you guys!!!**_

_**I won't be updating until next week… my 16**__**th**__** b-day is on Monday…but I'll be able to update maybe on Tuesday or something. **_

**Draco's POV**

I opened my eyes, and feeling something on my chest, I looked down. A curly-haired brunette lay cuddled up against me, her eyes closed.

"Granger," I shouted. She opened her eyes and sat up. Stretching, her foot hit the storage room door, and it moved. "Granger, the door is open! Someone up there must love me."

"Love me is more like it ferret boy," Granger smirked, and stood up. I surveyed the mess we had created in the early hours of the morning. Shattered vials lay spread out all over the ground. I noticed a shard of glass in Granger's hair and made a move to re-move it. She reacted by slapping me.

"What Granger, I was just trying to get the glass out of your hair," I explained, in an annoyed tone.

"Sure you were…but seeing as you're Malfoy, it would make more sense to say that you were trying to get a little too friendly."

"Like I would want to do that!"

"Malfoy, I'm leaving." She stormed out of the closet, and I followed. Once we were up the stairs, we turned our separate ways. I had walked no more than five feet, when I stopped. I couldn't move any further. I turned to see Granger trying to move as well. I walked a step towards her, and she fell forwards onto her face, somehow pulling me along with her. We both hit the ground mere feet away from each-other and groaned.

"Granger, what the hell is going on?" She stood up, and brushed off the front of her robes. She didn't answer me, but instead tried to walk away. _Big mistake. _For some insane reason, when she was only about ten feet away from me, she stopped. She tried to take a step forwards, but was unsuccessful. Although as she took her unsuccessful step, I felt, as though someone was giving a feeble attempt to pull me across the floor. I stood, and walked towards Granger.

"Malfoy, why are you trying to follow me, and why can't I get away from you?" Granger asked, growling as she spoke.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well just go away won't you?"

"I'll try," I said truthfully. Granger turned and walked. I had to grab onto the divot in the wall to keep from being dragged along after her. She turned back to face me, and said one name.

"Dumbledore."

It wasn't more than three minutes before we found ourselves standing in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle guessing possible passwords.

"Fizzing wizbee," Hermione guessed.

"Cockroach clusters," I added.

"Sugar quills."

"Chocolate frogs."

"Gummy bears."

"What in the name of Merlin are gummy bears?" I asked.

"Muggle sweet…Dumbledore likes some muggle candies you know."

"Okay then," I replied, still very confused at why anyone would want to eat a candied bear. "Liquorish wands."

"Cauldron cakes."

"Blueberry bazinga's." (_**AN: don't ask me what these are…I just made them up)**_

"Crystallized pineapple," The gargoyle started to move. I fled up the stairs, and heard a _thud _as Hermione fell just behind me. I was pulled backwards, and Granger and I rolled backwards down the stairs. We landed in a heap at the bottom, and I stood to brush off my robes.

"Thanks Granger," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, like it's really my fault we're in this situation?"

"We don't know whose fault it is, but if it's anyone's…it's defiantly not mine!" We fought the rest of the way up the stairs.

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

I sat behind my desk in my favorite armchair, trying to figure out a new plan of action for my Unite the Houses plan, when the two people in question came barging through my office door, in a rather haughty argument.

"Dumbledore," they yelled simultaneously.

"Yes Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Why do you barge into my office at mid-day when I image you are hungry. You should be in the great hall for lunch, or in your common rooms. Never-the-less…Nilly," I called. A small, female house elf appeared beside me. "I was wondering if you could get us a plate of sandwiches, and a flask of pumpkin juice. Could you?"

"Of course Master Dumbledore, always a pleasure to serve you it is." Nilly smiled, and I dropped a galleon into her small hands.

"Thank you Nilly, you are an very good elf."

"You is not needing to pay me sir, but Nilly knows that Master Dumbledore prefers to thank in both words, and lovely coinage. I is thanking you Master Dumbledore, Nilly will be getting you food and drink now." With a pop, Nilly was gone, and I turned back to the two students to talk.

"Now, why is it that you are standing in my office," I asked, knowing that the only reason they would be, was due to a certain potion. I waved my hand, and two chairs appeared. The students sat themselves down and glared at each other. "Pip pip, speak up please."

"We can't stay away from each other," they explained in haughty tones.

"So you are attracted to each other then?" I swore that I saw their cheeks turn a deep shade of pink for a moment.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…I'm kinda exhausted from school, and everything else today, so I'm going to post this chapter as is…once again…thanks soooo much for all ur support!!!**_

_**And as for the intro thing where I thanks u all…I tried to pick the best reviewer ever, as I was planning just to do a shout out for one person, but I luv you all way too much, and I'd feel horrible if I left someone out!!!**_

_**4 the next chapter…First reviewer, First Author Alerter, First Story Alerter, First Favorite Storier, and the First Favorite Author subscriber will be given an extra special shout out, and I will pick my favorite written review and acknowledge that person too…so review review review!!! Luv ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : fellow CWF shoutout

_**Okay...so here's my awesomely epic shout-out to the first people to respond to my last chapter!**_

_**Just before I start, don't hate me for not updating in forever. My computer was a hand-me down, and it was really old. I had all the new chapters for Detention sparked Romance, Behind Charlie's Back and Finding Myself all typed up, when my computer died. I'm going to be writing chapters in my stories at school during lunch time cause my dad refuses to buy me a new computer. It'll be slower updating from now on, seeing as I can't type at home, so please just go with it. So sorry bout that...AND NOW...a special thank you to...**_

_**Pineapplepeople : **_**First Story Alert Ch.5**

_**Ashley Alice Cullen-Bieber **_**: First Review Ch.5**

_**Lily Marco **_**: First Favorite Story Ch.5**

_**Also a thank you to AuthorJKW who's Favorite Story I got just yesterday. **_

**Chapter 6**

** My cheeks burned with embarrassment in reply to Dumbledore's question. **_**Wait...why?**_** I looked over at Malfoy to see his cheeks turning to a fuchsia color. **

** "Ah," Dumbledore said.**

** "I do not have feelings for the **_**MUDBLOOD," Malfoy said. **_**Anger burned through me.**

_**Slap**_

**"What the hell!" Malfoy now had an angry red hand print on the side of his face. "What's up with you and your abusive femaleness lately! I just said **_**MUDBLOOD! **_

_**Slap**_

_**(AN: I had some down time after home-work and the laptop is available, but I won't have that much time to write cause my parents should have been home like twenty minutes ago)**_

"**Happy? We're even now!" I sniggered. **

"**Actually, you're like three slaps short…" Malfoy closed his mouth, realizing that he had just alerted me that I owed him more slaps. **

"**Do you want those three slaps ferret?" I grinned.**

"**Hell no!" Malfoy backed up in his chair, and stared at me as though he feared for his life...which all in all he probably did. **

"**Miss Granger, control yourself, and Mr. Malfoy, it is your right to be scared seeing as women really are the stronger gender. Now…as for your situation, I have no clue as of what to do at the current moment, but I will do some research, and try to find out what is going on." Dumbledore smiled almost evilly…_I must be delusional. _**

**Dumbledore was everything that was good in the world, not evil, though if he finds this funny, I would be none too pleased.**

"**So you just expect us to stay together until you find some crazy solution!" Malfoy yelled at Dumbledore.**

"**Unfortunately, yes Mr. Malfoy. I will of course give you the option as to your sleeping arrangements." **

"**Are you mad, I would rather die, than sleep in the same room as her!"**

"**Same here," I agreed.**

"**What I meant is that you two can I don't know, share a bunk-bed or something in the room of requirement. I trust that you both know of its location. Now, I cannot do anything until tomorrow. Go rest up, ant possibly do some homework before supper."**

**Suddenly, Nilly the house elf appeared. She was balancing a tray of ham sandwiches on her head, and carrying a rather large flask of pumpkin juice in her little arms.**

** "Ah, Nilly. Thank you so very much. I do appreciate your help." Nilly placed the tray of sandwiches on Dumbledore's desk, along with the pumpkin juice. She then sank into a deep bow, her large ears nearly touching the ground, and vanished on the spot. **

** Malfoy grabbed a sandwich half and ate it in two bites. I grabbed one as well, but merely nibbled on a corner. The thought of eating within ten feet of Malfoy for not only ten seconds, but as many meals as it took to lift whatever spell it was that bound us made me want to throw up. **

** Dumbledore conjured three goblets and filled them with pumpkin juice, the yellow-orange liquid quickly filling each. He took a long swig from his own goblet and stared blankly around the room for a few minutes. **

** Once I had my fill of pumpkin juice and ham sandwiches, I grabbed Malfoy by the collar and dragged him out of the office, and down the stairs. By the time we reached the bottom, Malfoy was yelling and cursing at me, but did I care? No, I most certainly did not. **

** "Abusing a fellow student, disgraceful Granger! Malfoy whined.**

** "Does it look like I care ferret!" I replied.**

** "Isn't it the job of all the non-Slytherin students to care?"**

** "You have us all wrong. Now...I am going to Gryffindor tower to get my books..."**

** "I'm not going..."**

** "And if you don't co-operate...well, either Ginny will show you how good at defensive spells she really is, or I will punch you so hard, you wish we were still back in third year!" **

_**Sooo...sorry once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I finished this chapter during lunch, and I'm going to be late for art class if I don't post this in the next thirty seconds.**_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 PitaFrogz

This Chapter is Dedicated to...**  
**_**YDNAC**_

A special shout out to _**raining-on-music618 **_who helped me end my temporary writers block

_**Now...Here it goes...**_

_**Chapter 7**_

I half dragged Malfoy the rest of the way to the Fat Lady's Partrait.

"Amazing Bouncing Ferret, we have arrived."

"So say the bloody password and get your dambed books already!"

"Micro Brisket," I whispered to the Fat Lady.

"What in Merlins saggy left buttock is that!?" Malfoy asked in astonishment.

"Who knows Ferret," I replied. The portrait swung open, and I guided Malfoy into the Gryffindor common room. "Up the stairs Malfoy. "

"Into the girls' dormitory!?" Malfoy looked at me as though I was crazy.

"Just hurry up, I have a Muggle studies assignment due tomorrow!" I pulled Malfoy up the first step, and then he followed me without resistance up another twenty or so before the stone stairway turned to a stone slide, and we slid back down to the common room.

"I don't think you're stairs like me that much Granger," Malfoy said, groaning, and pulling himself to his feet.

"Merlins pants! I forgot. Boys aren't allowed up in the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron tried in second year."

"Then let's turn around and leave, cause I need to sleep."

"I need my books ferret, and I will stop at nothing to get them. We'll be here all night if we have to. Just stand up, shut up, and help me get my books!" Malfoy stared at me.

"You're actually standing up for yourself in a way that doesn't include violence. I like that."

"Shut up Malfoy! Now, how is it that we are going to get up this thing!?"

"Climb it, I guess."

"Then let's go." I was astonished as Malfoy put out his hand out to help me up.

_**AN (One of my readers is actually sitting beside me right now in class, doubled over in mental agony. I won't let her read this chapter till it's officially done. Oh yeah, I'm evil)**_

Malfoy walked over to the stone slide, and got on his hands and knees. I followed, and also got on my knees. Slowly, we started crawling up the slippery stone surface. I was terrified that my hand would slip, causing me to lose all the progress already made.

The slide wound upwards for some time. About ten minutes later, we reached a door labeled 'Seventh Year'. I sighed both in exaustion and joy. I slipped suddenly, and slid down four feet or so. Malfoy stopped my accidental descent and we continued on towards the door. Malfoy pushed on the door, twisting the knob. It did not open. I pushed on the door as well...no luck. We continued to apply pressure on the door, but it did not budge. Finally, after several more minutes, it flew open. Malfoy and I tumbled into the room.

_**AN: (Okay...so I caved, but she has to suffer. She'll read the rest when I post this chapter)**_

"Dammit Granger!" Malfoy cmplained. I examined my elbows, only to find bruises forming. "Bruise easy Granger?"

"Sadly Yes." I stood, rubbing my right elbow, and walked over to my trunk.

"At least you guys have a view," Malfoy murmured, in a tone that almost made what he said a complaint.

I opened my trunk, and emerged moments later with my Muggle Studies text-book, a few rolls of parchment, and my book-bag. I put the text and parchment in the bag, and slung it over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." We walked over to the door, and slid down the stone slide for what would hopefully be the last time today, or any day for that matter. When we reached the common room, we found Ginny and Harry sitting on the squashy armchair, deep in conversation. Ginny raised her eyebrow at the sight of Malfoy, and pulled her wand from inside her robes. As Malfoy rose, he noticed Ginny with her wand raised, level with his chest. He dove out of the way as Ginny shot a bat-bogey hex his way. Malfoy lay curled up behind the couch. An expression of pure fear lay plastered across his face. He had been fortunate. The recieving end of one of Ginny's bat-bogey hex's was a very bad place to be.

I however, was much less fortunate, for the couch was many feet away, and definatly more feet than Malfoy and I could be separated. His act had resulted in me being pulled to the ground. I had landed with a definate 'omph', my limbs spread out over the floor. I gave Malfoy a deathly, soul piercing glare, and he backed up as far as he could from me, so that he would still be covered by the couch.

"Come out ferret! I know you're behind that couch, and if I have to, I will levitate it out of the way!"

"Hermione, it's okay, we'll deal with Malfoy," Harry assured me from accross the room. He also had his wand drawn, and had it in perfect alignment with the area of couch from which Malfoy hid behind. I got to my feet, not breaking my death glare with Malfoy.

"Malfoy, what the hell were you doing in the Gryffindor GIRLS dormitory!? And Mione, why were you up ther with the ferret!?" Ginny growled.

"Ahh..." Malfoy was at a loss for words.

"Mione...you didn't...did you!?"

"Hell no! I would much rather shoot myself in the foot than do that!"

"Uh huh, well then why the hell is he here?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"Sure you don't Mione."

"Umm...I gotta go. I'm tutoring Malfoy in Muggle studies so he can pass the test on Friday."

"Malfoy in Muggle Studies!!!???" Harry and Ginny both yelled.

"Yeah, he just switched in and he's really behind, and I took pity on the ferret." I helped Malfoy to his feet and we ran out of the common room.

"Muggle studies!?" Malfoy asked.

"Well you'll have to switch in Muggle studies. It's the only class of mine that you're not in and with the little problem, we can't go to seperate classes at different sides of the school."

"Aww...Why can't you switch into my class?"

"No Malfoy, I'm not giving up Muggle Studies!"

"What about Quiddich? You'll have to come to that! Try outs are next week and I have to make the team!"

"Unless this problem's been solved by then, there will be no flying. I don't do hights, and you just have to deal with it."

"Stupid Mudblood's and your issues.."

SLAP

_**AN: Did you know, Hippo's sweat is pink.**_

_**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a little while! We get today's com tech class to do whatever we want, and one of my readers is helping with the next chapter. She claims she can't write stories of her own, but she is really good at giving other people ides!**_

_**Thanx Pita_Frogz!!!**_

_**I'm starting the next chapter now!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Thanks to each and every one of you. If any of you (being anyone who's reading this)...if you have ideas...any at all...maybe something you want to see in the next chapter, or a POV for a specific character, plz plz plz tell me! I love all of your ideas and take them all into consideration. If I'm going to use an idea from you, you will get the chapter dedicated to you! I WILL read all your ideas I PROMISE!!!**_

**Draco's POV**

Hermione and I made our way to the Room of Requirement straight from the Gryffindor common room. We reached the entrance and after only a few short moments, a door made of a deep cherry wood appeared on the previously unoccupied wall. We walked forwards and I turned the knob on the door. Once inside, I closed the door behind us and turned to face Granger. The room wasn't too extravagant, merely a Queen sized bed and a door that I could only assume lead to the washroom.

"There's only one bed," Hermione sighed.

"I thought this room supplied the user with everything they needed," I added.

"It usually does Malfoy, I guess it didn't sense to need for separate beds."

"It didn't..._**sense the need**_**!?!?"**

"Well, I keep thinking 'we need separate beds' but nothing's happening."

"I call the bed," I said outright.

"Only when pigs fly will you sleep in that bed!"

"Well then there's no bother fighting then. I've seen Crabbe and Goyle fly!"

"Sadly they don't count Malfoy! If they did, you'd be halfway to having your own petting zoo. You'd look very nice in a cage though."

"Shut up," Hermione was giggling her heart out by this point.

"Still though, my bed."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sleep on the floor!"

"No! How bout' you sleep on the floor!"

"Merlin's pants woman, give up already!" I started to make my way towards the bed, and was almost there when she threw herself at me, tackling me to the ground and pinning me to the stone floor.

"I need a bloody good night's rest okay!? I have so much work to do, and tomorrow will completely drain any sanity that I have left! So keep your filthy little ass on this floor okay!?!?!?"

I let my jaw drop in surprise, but I still wanted to sleep in the bed. My back hurt from all the falling down stairs today, and the highly uncomfortable sleep in the potions storage cupboard last night. _****_

You know it wasn't that bad_**. **_**A little voice spoke in the back of my mind.**

What? I asked myself. The voice didn't reply.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"What?" I replied.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I did. Now...I am very tired, and my back is killing me right now. Can't we just both sleep on opposite sides of the bed?"

"Are you, Draco Malfoy, the worlds most wanted ferret idiot suggesting a truce?" She looked shocked and sounded overly sarcastic.

"Yes I am. Please Granger, I just want to sleep."

"So admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Defeat." She grinned, the corners of her mouth spreading widely across her face, lips pressed together.

"Okay, okay...I...I admit defeat. I propose a truce, and that we don't try to kill each other over a place to sleep."

"Okay then. I need a shower."

"WHAT!?"

"I haven't had a shower in almost three days Malfoy! You are going to wait patiently behind the closed door while I take my shower unless you wish for more violence!"

"Please," I whimpered. "No more violence! I swear I won't come in while you take your shower, just keep your very violent hands off of me!"  
**  
Hermione's POV**

**I lead Malfoy across the small room to the washroom door. Behind it was a large bathroom containing a toilet, stone sink, and across the room, a large tub-based shower with a white curtain. I started to walk into the bathroom, but was only able to make it within three feet of the tub.**

"Dammit! "

"I can sit on the ground," Malfoy motioned to the tiled floor. I hesitated for a moment, but my need for a shower over-powered my true feelings about the situation.

"Fine, but if I see you peeking, you will lose the ability to have children!"

"Ooh, Granger, you don't threaten a bloke like that, it just isn't right!" He cringed, and shuddered.

"Now turn around Malfoy, and for Merlin's sake, close your eyes!" I watched as Malfoy turned away from me, and waited a few moments before starting to undress. I peeled off my robes quickly, looking behind me every five seconds to make sure Malfoy wasn't looking. Lastly, I removed my undergarments, and darted three feet to the shower. Carefully, I got in, and closed the curtain hastily. I sighed in contempt as the warm water touched my skin, and closed my eyes. I stood under the water for some time, doing nothing more than relaxing every muscle in my body, and letting my mind become clear as though the days' events hadn't happened at all.

But not everything escaped my mind. I still held in my mind the kiss...or well, two kisses that Malfoy and I had shared in the past few days. _**Or would the second one count as sexual assault...The first one wasn't really a kiss at all if I thought about it, but for some reason, I wanted it to have been considered an actual kiss. The warmth I had felt as our lips touched. I suddenly wanted to be back in the corridor after Snape's first detention. Only, without Ron coming along this time...**_

**"Granger, you've been in there for over twenty minutes already, are you going to finish anytime soon, or am I going to have to sleep on the floor?"**

I snapped back to reality

"Give me a minute," I replied. I looked around for hair product of some sort, and spotted a bottle of green apple conditioning shampoo. I applied some to my hair, and rubbed it into my scalp, and through my newly darkened hair. It took a few minutes to get all the soap out of my hair. When I finally turned the water off, I realized that I had no towel. "Hey Malfoy, are there any towels out there?"

"Um, yeah. You need one?"

"Yes I do. Do you mind handing me one?"

"Sure." I peeked out from around the curtain, and reached out a hand to grab a fluffy blue towel that Malfoy held out for me. I hid behind the curtain once more, wrapping the towel tightly around me, then pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tub. There was a small puddle of water where I stepped, and of coarse, I just had to slip in it. I watched Malfoy's horrified expression as I fell. He ran to me, but not fast enough. I fell on my wrist as it was twisted to the side and heard a sickening crack. My eyes welled up with tears, but the pain I expected didn't come. I quickly found myself being turned over by Malfoy.

"Mione, are you okay?" Malfoy was inspecting my wrist. It was bent in a wrong way that I couldn't describe, and was starting to swell. "Mione, I have to get you to Madame Pomphrey." I didn't answer, but merely tried to stand. It seemed that I had twisted my ankle when I slipped. A small pain ran its way through my ankle and I sank back the floor.

"I think...I twisted my ankle." Tears were streaming down my face, and while the pain in my twisted ankle was manageable, my wrist was clearly broken and was causing me a great deal of pain.

"It's okay Mione. Here." Mal...Draco placed one arm under my knees, and another across my back, and stood. I was carried over to the bed, and Malfoy placed me sitting down. He summoned some clothes that I didn't recognize, and stared momentarily at the situation.

"I'm going to need your help," I reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so. I promise I won't look though."

"As long as you get my wrist to stop throbbing, I really don't care what you see."

"Good to know...I mean, I'll forget you ever said that. Now here..." he picked up the green t-shirt and carefully slipped it over my head, keeping the towel over my chest until the shirt was pulled all the way on. My wrist hurt even more as he gently managed to get my arm through the sleeve. He held up my towel as I spent many aggravating minutes pulling on underwear, and lastly came the jeans. I couldn't put them on one handed unless I didn't plan on getting to the infirmary before tomorrow.

Once I was fully dressed, Malfoy carefully positioned my swelling, bruising arm to rest in my lap, and lifted me once more into his arms. I was in so much pain, and so tired that either passed out or just fell asleep on the way to the infirmary.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy," I heard Madame Pomphrey ask. I was now laying on what I assumed was an infirmary bed. The mattress was hard under my back, and I parted my heavy eyelids slowly. Malfoy and the Hogwarts healer stood in front of me.

"She slipped in a puddle of water when coming out of the shower-room. I was walking to my dormitory, and saw her fall, and brought her here."

"Well, I can fix this in a heartbeat. She'll need to stay overnight to ensure that she's okay though."

"Mione you're awake!" Malfoy greeted my awakening with a light hug, carefully avoiding my injured arm. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Draco?" I asked. A wave of pain was working its way rapidly up and down my forearm and wrist.

"Yeah Mione, I'm here." I looked through my tear-blurred eyes at him.

"Thank you."

"You know, I never thought I'd hear you say that, and…it was my pleasure. I wasn't about to leave you in agony with your broken wrist and all."

"Miss. Granger, I am going to mend your wrist first, and then your ankle." Madame Pomphrey pulled her wand from inside her robes.

"Okay," I replied weakly.

"Episkey Lumilance (lew-meh-lance)." With a sickening crack I watched as my wrist mended.

"Ow!" I screeched as a sudden pool of what seemed to be endless pain hit me. It faded after a few moments, but left me shocked. Who knew mending bones hurt this much?

"Now, drink this and the pain in your ankle should subside within the hour. Mr. Malfoy, if you wish you may stay. In an hour however, one peep from you and I will throw you out. Understood, good."

"Okay," Malfoy replied. Madame Pomphrey walked into her office and closed the door. "Muffliato," Malfoy pointed his wand at her office door.

"You know that spell?" I asked, astonished. I always thought that only Snape, Harry, Ron and I were the only ones who knew the spell.

"Well, with Potter always using it, it shouldn't be a surprise."

"You're full of surprises Malfoy."

"You can call me Draco, you know."

"Okay then…Draco." I sat up in bed, using my good arm as leverage.

"Hey Mione?"

"Yes Draco."

"I…I really like you. I mean, a few days ago, I would have just left you on the bathroom floor…"

"A few days can change everything." I leaned in closer to Draco. He really was very good looking with his just-messy white-blonde hair and stormy, almost silvery-grey eyes.

Draco's POV

Hermione leaned in closer to me and I felt my heart flutter. Her beautiful brown eyes stared at me with obvious emotion, and I stared back. Our faces were mere inches apart now. I could feel her breath on my face. Her hair smelled of green apple, by far my very favourite scent, and I knew right then that I didn't just like Hermione. No, I felt so much more than that.

Our lips touched. One of my hands found its way to Hermione's waist and the other to the back of her head. Her good arm rose to my own head and she ran her fingers through my hair. I wound a loose curl around my index finger and deepened the kiss.

"Drakie-poo!" I froze, and turned to face…_gulp_…Pansy. "What the hell!? I hear that you're in the infirmary and I find you snogging the Mudblood!?"

I found myself feeling suddenly protective over Hermione. "Don't call her that Pansy!" I grew very enraged with Pansy.

"But Drakie, you always call her that!"

"Not anymore! Now get out of here!"

"Drakie, come back to Slytherin house with me."

"Hell no!" Pansy fled out of the infirmary cursing like no other, leaving the doors wide open. "Alairo," I pointed my wand at the doors, closing them with a strong gust of conjured wind.

"Well we're screwed now. Pansy is the rumour queen. She'll tell everyone and give the story her own gossipy whore-like touch." Hermione sounded very upset. "And she ruined my fun. Gosh, I hate that Slytherin Bit…"

"Calm down Mione. No one will believe any romance stories about you and me. Two rival houses. One of the golden trio, and their arch nemesis. No one in their right minds would believe a story like that."

"No one in Slytherin is in their right minds, and Harry and Ginny might believe it being that you were in the girl's dormitory with me."

"Don't hate on Slytherin please. Just hate Pansy and a few other select people. You know, the younger Slytherin's always cheer when Gryffindor scores in Quiddich. That is, before we…"

"Brainwash them and their innocent childish souls?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hermione yawned. "You need to sleep." I summoned a chair from across the room and sat down. Hermione had fallen asleep almost instantly, using my hand as a pillow. I closed my eyes and nodded off to sleep.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHDGM

"Mr. Malfoy, wake up. You and Miss. Granger will be late for class." I opened my eyes and stared at Hermione momentarily,, then let my eyes wander around the room until they rested on Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm up Professor." Hermione jumped off the bed and stood beside me.

"I have your new schedule," Dumbledore handed me a piece of parchment with my classes listed in time slots under the days of the week.

I read aloud my schedule. "Muggle Studies, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Spare. Lunch was in between my Transfiguration and DADA classes.

"You now have the same time table as Miss. Granger. Now, you might want to hurry. Professor Magonogal doesn't tolerate tardiness and she is announcing a new Muggle Studies project. Pip pip, off you go." He walked out of the infirmary leaving Hermione and I staring at the doors.

"Let's go Draco," Hermione slipped her shoes on and grabbed my hand. We ran down the corridor and made it to class only a minute late.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, glad to see that you were nice enough to show Mr. Malfoy where the classroom is. Mr. Malfoy, you may take a seat next to Miss. Granger over there," She motioned towards the only seats available…at the very front of the classroom. We sat down. "Now, you two are partners seeing as everyone else has already picked theirs. Class, I am about to tell you about your assignment. It is new, so you will be the first students ever to participate in it. It might not be on a subject that you are interested in, or know a lot about, but I have made it just a little more interesting. I have made this assignment an opportunity to earn points for your house. You must last at least a week to get a T on the project. The longer you last, the better your grade will be. The group that lasts the longest will have one hundred points awarded to their houses." Murmurs of excitement rang through the small classroom. I took this opportunity to take a good look at the other groups.

Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood

Hannah Abbott & Seamus Finnegan

Jenna Hilliard & Blaise Zabini

Hermione and I

We were a small class, but as Blaise had told me, not a lot of seventh year students had time to take the course. Luna Lovegood had only been allowed to take a seventh year course because the sixth year course had been full and Luna wanted to take Muggle Studies. Not like I cared at the time, but I tend to listen to my best friend every once and a while.

"What's the assignment?" Jenna asked excitedly.

"You are all having babies!"

Everything went black as I fell to the floor. I, Draco Malfoy had fainted.

_SLAP_

"Wake up Draco," Hermione's voice reached my ears, bringing me back to the conscious world. My cheek burned with the angry red handprint I imagined was forming across my face. I opened my eyes and sat up with Hermione's help.

"Okay then…I will continue now that you have regained consciousness." Magonogal said her words with amusement in her voice. "Don't act so shocked Mr. Malfoy. This project does not require that you actually…um…befriend your partner. You simply have to work together. She pulled four baby dolls out from under her desk and held one up for us to see properly. "I will mix hairs from both you and your partners' heads in with a pre-prepared potion that will turn this doll into a 'real' baby. It will have features from both of you. It will be able to cry, feel pain, eat, drink, love and of course require regular diaper changes. You will bring them to each class throughout the day, feed and play with them and anything else that needs doing. The Room of Requirement will become your home during the project. It is sectioned off to allow privacy of sorts. Beyond the entrance are four doors. One for each couple and beyond each door, are living quarters. There is a bedroom, nursery, kitchen and bathroom. After a couple has given up, their bedroom door will disappear. Once you are out, your mark is final. Depending on how long this project takes, we may or may not have time for learning about computers and a mysterious little device called a mouse, which I can tell you is neither an animal or any animate object for that matter. Are you ready class?"

The class just stared at Magonogal, some shaking their heads, others completely stationary. She placed a baby doll on each of the couples' desks including ours and retrieved vials of a clear potion from a drawer in her desk. After putting a vial on each desk, she stood at the front of the classroom and started giving instructions.

"Uncork your vials." I reached for the vial that sat on the desk in front of Hermione and I. Pulling the cork from the vial proved itself not very difficult, but I took my time, careful so that I wouldn't spill any of the clear liquid. "Now add a hair from each of your heads."

"I get nice hair, and now I have to ruin it," Hermione mumbled. "I get my first kiss, and now I have to take care of a baby. Why does my life suck so much?"

"Don't say that. Your hair won't be ruined I promise. It's just one little hair after all." I reached my hand up to her head, and pulled one hair. It detached from her head and I put it in the potion, turning it a light shade of blue.

"Aren't you lucky no one saw you say something nice to me. That would be proof enough of the story Pansy is spreading around the school as we speak."

"Well now it's my turn to feel the pain." I reached up to my head, yanked a hair out and put it in the potion. It turned a deep shade of turquoise.

"Now that that's done, you must pour the potion in the dolls' mouth." Hermione grabbed the vial from my hand and poured it carefully. The doll began to glow, and it gained life-like features.

_**Weird chapter I know, but it was a mix of like 1000 ideas from many different people.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**This Chapter is dedicated to Holls190**

BTW _wallflower…_yes…my story is very random and I like it that way!  
So…here it goes. You all better appreciate this…I'll be working through dinner for you guys & working on my civics project during English class tomorrow instead of tonight! (not like I can access my school files through my dad's computer anyways)

Another BTW!!! I don't care if some of you think they're moving fast. They'll deny it if anyone asks them, and who knows, they might get into a fight or something...hint hint...nudge nudge...wink wink!

If you've forgotten any of the groups, here they are!

Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood

Hannah Abbott & Seamus Finnegan

Jenna Hilliard & Blaise Zabini

Hermione and Draco

**Chapter 10**

**I watched as the doll began to gain more life-like features. It grew tufts of chocolate brown hair, and it's eyes turned a stormy grey colour like Malfoy's. It's skin was pale, but it's cheeks were kind of rosy in colour. The "baby" started to cry. **

**"Oh shit," Malfoy said. He looked almost as though he'd seen a ghost.**

**"And you obviously know nothing about babies, do you Malfoy?"**

**"I know...something," he stammered. **

**"Sure you do." I reached over and picked up the 'baby'. I held it in my arms. All the baby wore was a nappy and with a quick glance around the classroom I saw that only one of the other groups had picked up their babies. Jenna was holding her baby in her arms and cooing softly. She had managed to calm him or her down in a matter of seconds. **

**"Thank Merlin I babysit during the summer," she whispered. **

**"Can you calm it down Hermione?" Malfoy looked at me with a questionable raise of the eyebrow.**

**"I'll do my best," I replied. I had babysat my cousin Marnie a few times and I had changed her nappy once or twice so I was at least better off than Malfoy. **

**I looked deep into the baby's eyes.**

**"Shh," I said calmly. "It's alright sweetie, I'm here for you."**

**"What about me? You couldn't mention my name anywhere is that sentence?"**

**"You're not helping me are you?" **

**"But It's still half mine!"**

I turned my attention back to the baby an noticed pink lettering on the nappy. It said 'It's a girl.'

"You're a cute little girl aren't you?" I smiled at the baby, and tickled her tummy. She stopped crying and giggled.

"How do you know that thing is a girl? Why is it that you know everything?"

"It's on the diaper Malfoy." I stated bluntly.

"Oh."

"Class, listen up!" Magonogal got our attention, and except for the cries of the new Finnegan and Longbottom babies, all was silent. "You are to spend the rest of today in your new rooms to get properly acquainted with your new additions to your temporary families. Gather your books and your 'children' and follow me."

"Malfoy..."

"I've got your books Hermione, let's go." I moved the baby so that her head rested in my right elbow, and the rest of her fragile frame lay on my interlocked arms. We followed Professor Magonogal up to the Seventh floor and over to where a cherry-wood door had been last night. Now, there was a thick oak door labelled 'Muggle Studies Residence'.

"This door will only open to you. Simply rest your hand upon the door and it will open. Mr. Finnegan, seeing as Miss. Abbott has her hands full at the moment, could you demonstrate?"

"Um...sure," Seamus walked up to the door. He hesitated for a moment, then placed a shaking hand on the door. It creaked open, and Seamus pushed it the rest of the way open.

Past the door was a large common room. There was a blue love seat, a red couch with gold stitching, a green and silver squashy one person chair and by a large window on the wall opposite us was a second couch, this one yellow with a sickening black floral pattern winding its way around the cushions and arm rests. The first three pieces of furniture were clustered about the large fireplace. The walls were merely stone, with a house banner on each, and around the room were four doors. Each door had gold and silver writing, proclaiming the names of the students to which the door belonged. The first two doors were labelled Finnegan and Zabini, whereas the second two doors on the wall directly opposite the common-room entrance were labelled Longbottom and Malfoy. Our door was the one to the right of the one labelled Longbottom, and the room closest to the fireplace.

"I must depart now," Magonogal announced. "There are nappies, wipes, clothes etcetera in each of the nurseries, formula and other foods in the cupboards and fridge. There is a stove and an assortment of muggle appliances in the kitchens as well. You may find it easier to simply cook and eat all of your meals in your dorms, so feel free. Your cupboards will be stocked weekly as will your nappy and formula supply and other things. Since you have Muggle studies first class every morning, I will tell you now that this right here is Muggle Studies, your family life unit. You only must appear for your other classes during the day which I believe start at nine in the morning. Use this extra time to feed, change and clothe your little ones. Bring a supply of nappies in your school bags to class because there won't be enough time to run all the way up here between classes. Have a good day, and do remember that getting a good grade in this class depends almost entirely on this project. It does after all count for one third of your overall grade. Bye!"

Magonogal left the room swiftly and Malfoy opened the door to our temporary residence. Through this door was a medium sized room that I swear I had seen before. The walls were grey stone, and there was a Queen sized bed against the wall to my left. On the opposing wall was the open bathroom door. I went to investigate.

"Hermione, doesn't it seem like you've been here before?" Malfoy asked me.

"Yeah, it kind of does," I replied. The bathroom was just over ten feet deep with a tub-based shower, white curtain, and a rack of fluffy blue towels next to it. There was a stone sink to my right also. I turned around, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Hermione," Malfoy pulled me to the other side of a door to the left of the bed.

There was a sturdy looking oak crib complete with pink sheets, a changing table that had its' shelves heavily stocked with nappies, rash cream and wipes. On top of the dresser that stood next to the change table were multiple bottles. Malfoy opened each drawer and I did a mental inventory.

Top Drawer: booties, socks, and baby nighties

2nd Drawer: Pants, over-alls and jumpers (dresses)

3rd Drawer: Dresses, T-shirt like things that snap under the nappy, shirts

Bottom Drawer: Sweaters and a rain jacket

On the light green carpeted floor, there lay a folded baby blanket and a teddy bear.

"Let's check the kitchen Hermione…you got her to sleep!"

"Did I?" I looked down and realised that she was nestled against me, her body being supported by my arms. "You know, we're going to have to cal her something other than _it, her_ and _the baby_."

"Now?" Malfoy almost whined.

"Yes now Malfoy."

"Kay then, what about…I dunno…Lillian or Rosalie?"

"I like Rosalie."

"Rosalie, I like that name. Hi little Rose," Malfoy whispered. "She smells funny."

"She needs a change. Come on." I pulled Malfoy over to the change table and placed Rosalie's sleeping frame on the cushioned table. She didn't stir at all as I reached down and pulled the wipes and a nappy from the shelf underneath.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

I collapsed on the Queen sized bed and shut my eyes. I was asleep in a minute.

Draco's POV

Hermione lay on top of the bed sheets in her robes and shoes. I quietly untied her laces and pulled the covers over her. Rosalie hadn't fallen asleep until after multiple changes, a couple of bottles and another change. I was exhausted, but decided to check in on Blaise. I walked out into the common room, careful to close the door as quietly as possible. Blaise lay on the red couch under a thin blanket. His eyes darted toe almost as soon as I stepped out of my room.

"Why are you out here Zabini?"

"Jenna kicked me out when she found out I didn't know how to change a nappy. Said if I couldn't help, she might as well do the whole project on her own."

Jenna had obviously heard seeing as her head popped out of her room almost instantaneously after Blaise's comment.

"If you were useful in any way then you'd e in here warm and comfy," she shouted, "but nooo."

"Dude, you can sit down you know." I tried to walk closer to him but was stopped. The bed where Hermione lay was roughly ten feet from where I stood.

"I think I'll just head back," I said. The spell even kept e from my friends…yippee.


	11. Bloody Git

We broke 70 reviews!!!

let's see if this chapter can get us to 90, or even 100!!

On my other story I have more chapters but less reviews so we're doing great!!!

Please help me get to at least 90 reviews!!! I do put up poles on my profile about the story and what you guys want to see in it, so please vote! I'll tell you from now on if I have a new pole up!

Here it is...

**Chapter 11**

Wait...Forgot 2 say...

**This chapter is dedicated to LNLestrangexx**. The review I got from LNLestrangexx made me squeal with joy  
(no really it did) Thnx soooo much!!!

Also a thanks to a reader who graciously didn't murder me when I used her name in my story!

**Hermione's POV**

**I awoke to Malfoy's voice calling my name. **  
**"Mione, you have to get up, it's eight in the morning and I can't get Rosalie up, her crib is too far from where you are."**  
**"I'm up," I promised. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and looked at my feet. I swore that I had been wearing shoes last night when I collapsed on the bed...and had I even pulled the sheets over me?**  
**"Your shoes are over there," Malfoy pointed to a spot just to the right of my feet. **  
**"Oh, thanks. So Rosalie is too far away huh?"**  
**"Yeah," I stood up and stretched. My body was stiff and from having slept in my clothes I in no way whatsoever smelled like a basket of roses. **  
**"So, let's get Rosalie." Draco and I opened the door to her room and walked over to her crib. **  
**"Morning Rosalie," Draco greeted her.**  
**"Morning Rose," I added. She opened her eyes and I reached down to pick her up. **

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM**

**It had taken the better part of our remaining hour before class to change, clothe, feed and change Rosalie again. Draco had her resting on his right hip, one arm supporting her bottom, and the other supporting her upper back and head. I had to admit that although he could not yet tolerate the stench of changing her nappy, he was doing really well with holding Rosalie. Draco and I had put her in a pink jumper...which apparently Draco had decided would look better green because when I finished changing into a set of clean robes and walked back into view of them, she was a vision of Slytherin colours. We had also put a baby shirt under her jumper which clipped under her nappy (it was now a silvery-white color).**

**"What was wrong with pink?" I asked Draco.**  
**"Nothing, I just thought she'd look better in green and besides, she does look adorable doesn't she?"**  
**"You are so...obsessive compulsive when it comes to your house and you're damned colours!"**  
**"If you'd take a second to calm down, you'd realize that only have fifteen-ish minutes to get to class."**  
**"Oh geez! Give me a minute!" I ran towards Rosalie's room and was stopped one foot short of the door. **  
**"Careful, you nearly sent this kid flying! Remember...the whole ten foot dilemma???"**  
**"Sorry Draco, sorry Rose!" **  
**"You hear that Rose, she apologized." Rosalie giggled and smiled adorably at Draco. **  
**"Accio," my nappy filled book bag flew across the room, landing in my arms. I slung it over my shoulder and turned towards Draco.**  
**"You realize that we're screwed right?!" Draco sighed. **  
**"What do you mean?" I asked. **  
**"Well...Pansy has now had almost two days to spread around the whole you and me snogging rumour. If we walk into class with little Rose here..."**  
**"People will have something to back up that rumour and make it even worse, sending our social standing...well your social standing down the tubes."**  
**"Precisely."**  
**"Well screw that, we have a class to get to!"**  
**"Mione! Young child here, language please!" **  
**"Since when are you all for goodie-two-shoes no swearing!?"**  
**"Since my grades depended on this adorable, smelly little child whom does not need her first words to be **_'screw that!_**"**  
**"Let's just go already...you got your stuff?"**  
**"Yeah," he slung his own book bag over his left shoulder and motioned for us to leave.**

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM**

**"Been busy Granger?" A cruel, female voice asked. I turned my head to face Stefani Vervain. Stefani was a Hogwarts student as of this school year. Her parents had been killed in the war and she had yet to start her seventh year of study at the time. She had been sorted with the first years and placed into Slytherin. Sadly, she had become a great asset to Slytherin house, mocking and bullying the younger and same aged students routinely.**

**"What's the matter Stefani?" Draco growled, gently placing Rosalie's fragile, sleeping frame in my arms.**

**"Why're you walking with the mudblood, and why are you holding a baby? I didn't believe what Pansy had to say until now...gosh, who would have thought you had it in you to shag ....****_HER?_****"**

**"Shut up, this is a Muggle studies project, and we didn't have a choice in the matter of our partners. It's just a charmed baby doll. And shut up!"**

**"Defending the enemy, '****_tsk, tsk'_**** it's always the weird ones isn't it?"**

**"She's not weird, just different, and by the way...Stefani, if I even so much as hear you murmur the word mud...you know what word I mean, you'll be sorry!" Draco turned me away from Stefani and we walked down the hall to Potions class. After descending the stairs with a crowd of students, we walked through the door of Snape's classroom. We hadn't been in here since our detention and first kiss. There wasn't a trace of blue slime anywhere.**

**Draco and I sat down on a couple of stools at the very back of the classroom. As the rest of the class filed in, I realized that Draco and I wouldn't be the only group with a (quote, unquote) baby in potions. Jenna and Blaise were among the last to enter the classroom. Blaise had dark circles around his eyes and he followed Jenna and their 'baby' to the table directly in front of ours. They clearly weren't talking to each-other. **

**Blaise was the first to speak.**

**"Jenna won't breathe a word to me," he whispered to Draco and I. **

**"Sorry mate, but she will realize…eventually, that she needs your help," Draco said reassuringly. **

**"She could have at least let me sleep in my own bed," Blaise whined. **

**"Your own bed?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, we have two double beds, but she kicked me right out of the room and charmed the door shut."**

**"Oh," I said. Blaise turned back around to face the front of the classroom. "Draco," I whispered, "why do they have two beds? Why is it that we only have one?"**

**"I dunno…" Draco stopped abruptly when Snape stepped into the room. **

**"Class, I believe that a select few of you are participating in a new Muggle Studies project. As I am sure you clever students have figured out, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss. Hilliard, and Miss. Granger are some of those students. Their task is to learn how to take care of children and so they are currently taking care of 'babies'. Since it is very dangerous to brew most potions around children, you are going to be making child-friendly potions in this classroom until this project has been completed. Today, we shall make a potion known as 'Germinium'. This potion is used to sooth an unsettling stomach, and is commonly made for the consumption of children, so we are lucky to have a large stock in the infirmary." **

**_Am I crazy, _****I thought****_, or did he just call us children?_**

"**You have the whole hour to brew this potion, and by the end of the lesson, I want a vial from each of you on my desk and labeled with your name. The instructions will be on the board…you may begin." With this, he waved his wand in the direction of the board and instructions materialized on it. **

"**Draco, I'll get the ingredients if you hold Rosalie," I suggested. **

"**Okay, thanks." I passed Rosalie to Draco and stood. Jenna hastily handed her baby to Blaise and walked up the front of the class with me. **

"**Bloody git," she growled as we approached the table on which the ingredients lay waiting for all of the students to retrieve. **

"**Why'd you kick him out Jenna?"**

"**He knows nothing about taking care of kids! When the baby cries, he doesn't jump up to help calm it down. When the baby need a nappy change, does Blaise offer the help? No, he does not!" **

"**Give him some credit Jenna! He's holding the baby now isn't he?"**

"**Yes, but I've calculated that within the next ten seconds, it will burst out crying!"**

**With that, a soft sniffling cry made its way throughout the classroom.**

"**See, I was right wasn't I?" Jenna said confidently. "I have no clue why I was stuck with him anyways. Slytherin and Ravenclaw…what was McGonagall thinking?"**

"**There's nothing wrong with a little house unity Jenna."**

"**You know, I expected you and Malfoy to get in a huge row within the first ten seconds, but I see you're getting along quite well actually."**

"**Yeah, well he wants a good grade, so we agreed on a temporary truce."**

"**Somehow, I can't see the words Hermione and Malfoy and Truce together in a sentence unless 'never gonna happen' are also in there." **

"**So have you named your baby yet?"**

"**Yes, its name is…" **

_**CLIFHANGER…DUN DUN DUN!**_

_I know this chapter may not have been what you expected but I have to get through the less interesting stuff before I get to the full on rows etc._

_**IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME IN THE STORY, JUST TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL PLACE A CHARACTER FOR YOU SOMEWHERE IN THE STORY! I'M ALWAYS STRUGGLING TO FIND NAMES FOR CHARACTERS SO THIS WILL BE A BIG HELP TO ME, PLUS YOU'LL GET TO SEE YOUR NAME IN THE STORY WHILE YOU READ! **_

_Someone asked me a couple of chapters ago if I could not make Pansy seem so horrible...I made a new character in light of that and Pansy will now be the #2 most evil female Slytherin...or it could be a tie...who knows! Anyhow, there are now two evil Slytherin girls to blame for the horrid things that are done and said to those of other houses. _

_So do you like the new character Stefani Vervain???? Hope so, cause you'll be hearing from her acid tongue again soon! _****

**_PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! I WANT TO REACH 100 REVIEWS!_**

(_By the way, I got a marauders map at FAO Schwarz_..._It's awesome but I can't find__ Dumbledore's office!)_


	12. Chapter 12

This Chapter is dedicated to Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini

And...a special shout out to Millie who is stuck in Singapore thanks to the (quote, unquote)

'bloody ash cloud'. I hope you get out of there soon...I'm keeping tabs on the ash cloud situation now.

And...here it is...

**Chapter 12**

"**His name is...Louis." Jenna told me.**

"**What a cute name," I replied.**

"**Thanks Hermione." Just then, Hannah Summers opened, and raced through the door. **

**Her brown hair was pulled up in a bun, her bangs caressing her forehead and cheekbones. She looked around the classroom for an empty seat, her blue eyes settling on the table next my own. I just then realised that over the summer, she had sprouted an assortment of freckles across her cheeks.**

"**Miss Summers, detention tonight, six o'clock. Be there or I will make it once a week for the next month. Got it?" Snape snarled in her general direction. **

"**Yes Professor Snape, I'm really sorry I swear. Just I was in the infirmary and…"**

"**Silence, Miss. Granger will show you today's assignment. Do not come to class late again." **

"**Yes, I mean no I won't." **

"**Right then, carry on class." **

_**OMG OMG OMG!!! WE JUST HIT 100 REVIEWS!!! I'M SOOO EXCITED!!! SO HERE SHE IS…MY 100**__**TH**__** REVIEWER!!! **__**.love**_

_**THANKS SOOO MUCH 4 HELPING ME GET TO 100!!!**_

**Hannah walked over to me, her head held high, showing off her pale skin. **

"**You don't mind helping me do you," she asked me.**

"**Of course not," I replied. "You need a teaspoon of ground unicorn horn, one small mandrake root, ginger, lilac petals, and a fresh Cornish Pixy wing." I gathered up my own ingredients, and helped Hannah with hers. Once the ingredients were placed neatly on our tables, we pulled our pestle and mortar sets from our book-bags. **

"**So what's first…" she gaped in the direction of Draco, whom was cuddling a sleeping Rosalie in his arms. **

"**You okay there?"**

"**What's up with the baby?" Hannah didn't move her head from the direction of Draco. **

"**It's an assignment in Muggle studies. We have to take care of a baby, you know…change it, feed it, and such. So, why were you in the infirmary?"**

"**Umm, I had some severe cramps. I got a potion from Madame Pomphrey."**

"**I understand."**

"**So, did you hear about Ashley and Justin?"**

"**No, what happened?" **

"**They got stuck in some airport in Singapore for like two weeks. There's some massive volcanic related ash cloud in Iceland and all airports are having major flight cancellations and such. There weren't any safe apparition points and they weren't with anyone who could do side-along apparition with them. They were completely alone except for a couple thousand muggles until a couple days ago. They bumped into Millie Aldridge and Brigette Valishi and…"Hannah continued rambling on about what had happened for a few minutes. "…then they found a couple of Adult wizards and apparated out of the airport. They all just arrived early this morning."**

"**How do you know this," I asked suspiciously. I didn't doubt that information like this had made its way all around the school to Hannah, but how reliable was her source?**

"**Oh, they picked up their schedules and I bumped into them in the hallway and they told me what happened." **

"**Oh." **

"**Mione, can you take her? I'll get started on the potion." I turned to Draco, and let Rosalie be placed into my arms. As she slept, her breaths were calm and she sighed every few moments.**

"**She's cute, too bad she's not real though." **

"**Trust me, she's real enough. She kept Draco and I up until really late last night with**

**changing and feeding, and crying."**

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM**

**By the end of the day, Draco and I were exhausted. Rosalie had miraculously slept through most of the day, but when she wasn't sleeping she needed changing, feeding, and changing again. **

**Draco opened the door labelled 'temporary Muggle Studies Residence' and we walked into the common room.**

**Something didn't seem quite right...but what was it? **

**(**_**sorry this is taking so long...i was about to save the chapter and put it up, but SOMEONE just had to log me off of my account without my permission and without letting me properly save this first...so because of this someone I have to re-write a bunch of stuff...and no, this someone is not me)**_

**I did a mental inventory as I looked the room, and the last thing I did was count all the doors. One, two, three, four, five...**_**wait a minute**_**...Finnegan, Zabini, Longbottom, Waverly, Malfoy. I did a double take and stared at the door labeled Waverly. **

**Just as I removed my eyes from the door, it opened. Justin Waverly, Ashley Wildflower, and an adorable baby dressed in pink stepped out into the common room. **

"**Oh, hi Hermione...and Malfoy." They said in unison. **

"**Hey guys," I greeted.**

"**Yeah, hello to you too," Malfoy added. **_**I love those big pink elephants (sorry again guys, my friend decided to interrupt…again and write…well…this.)**_

"**We can't stay and talk," Ashley stated. "We have class, but we'll see you guys later right?"**

"**Yeah, bye."**

**DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**

**Rosalie was sleeping soundly in her crib when Draco announced that he needed to take a shower.**

"**Well so do I but I don't really feel like slipping again. Remember what happened last time?" **

"**Of course I don't," he joked, "not like I picked you up, helped you get dressed and brought you to the infirmary seven whole levels below the scene of the accident. Nope, I don't remember a thing." **

"**Shut up Draco," I grinned widely and gave a long, drowned out giggle. I must be going crazy. **

**Ten minutes later, Draco was getting into the shower. I had my back turned to him. **

"**The coast is clear," he told me. I turned around and sat up against the wall, turning my head towards Draco. It was then that I noticed that the shower curtain WAS NOT closed all the way. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I made this thing with photoshop called The Happy Bar. It's like a blood chocolate bar for vampires...here's the link...plz check it out!**

.com/?cr=3

**Here's a breakdown in the form of a somewhat timeline...what's happened already**

**Friday : **Detention

**Saturday : **Detention/locked in closet

**Sunday :** Room of requirement/broken wrist and twisted ankle

**Monday :** Introduced to muggle studies project

**Tuesday :** First day of classes and shower incident

**This Chapter is dedicated to Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini who's review I loved soo much that I tweaked it a little bit and it's going in this chapter!**

I noticed that no one voted that Hermione didn't see anything...interesting...very interesting!

**Chapter Thirteen **

Hermione's POV

I stared at Draco, my jaw dropping slowly. _Damn he's good looking, too bad it's Malfoy though..._

I sighed and looked up and down his exposed body, noticing the dark mark on his forearm.

Draco saw me staring and gawking from the corner of his eye.

Of course being Draco he smirked.

"Enjoying the view Mione? Well, you might want to take a picture, it'll last longer."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"You can avert your eyes now," Draco laughed. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his bare waist before stepping out of the shower. Draco, laughing, slowly advanced towards me For every step he took, I moved backwards closer and closer to the wall until I was trapped.

"Sorry, I just noticed the curtain was open and...um..."

"You had nothing better to do than admire me? Don't say otherwise, cause you know it's the truth."

"You know nothing Draco, just what you believe to be true."

"Want to test that theory?"

"Why do we need to question the truth?"

"You want to know the truth? I really don't mind that you saw anything, why? Cause I'm that kind of a person, and you're not..."

"I'm not that bad after-all am I," I almost yelled. "That's the truth right...I'm not as bad as us mudbloods are supposed to be!"

"Don't say that...don't call yourself that! So what if you're a muggleborn!? I don't care if you're a muggleborn! I really like you and it took me my whole life to realize that muggleborns are not horrible people! You made me realize that I don't only care about pure bloods! To hell with blood status, to hell with Pansy, and to hell with..." I shut Draco up by crushing my lips against his.

I don't know what drove me to do so, but it felt like the right thing to do. I am not a spur of the moment girl, but for Draco, I could be anyone. He had helped me when I was down, and carried me down seven bloody sets of stairs to the infirmary. A guy who didn't feel anything for you didn't do those kinds of things. Draco obviously felt something...I definitely felt a little more than something.

"Mione," he mumbled through the kiss.

"Yeah," I replied, my lips parting with his for a moment.

"My towel fell off...do you...I dunno mind if I umm...put it back on?" I held my eyes shut, letting Draco put his towel back on. "It's safe now...I should probably get dressed, you must be hungry after today."

"I guess I am," I replied. Draco held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me slowly to me feet, and we walked back into the bedroom. I kept my gaze on Rosalie's bedroom door as Draco changed, and then we went into the kitchen to make supper.

"How about...spaghetti?"

"And sauce? There's a can of it in this cupboard, and there's some ground beef in the fridge that we can cook up and add to the sauce.

"Sure, why not?" I grabbed the package of meat, and can of spaghetti sauce while Draco pulled a box of uncooked noodles from the other cupboard, and a copper pot from under the stove.

"Is there a frying pan in there too? I need it to cook the meat."

"Can't you just charm it cooked?"

"We're doing this the muggle way, the whole way Draco," I explained. He reached back under the stove, retrieved a frying pan and placed it on an element. By the time the meat was done cooking, the noodles were fully cooked as well.

"What about the sauce?"

"I think we can warm that the wizard way." I mumbled a warming spell, and the sauce was steaming hot within seconds.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Dinner was delicious, but I couldn't stop thinking about when I kissed Draco in the bathroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

I felt my cheeks burning red hot with embarrassment, "Nothing really," I lied.

"I'm not sure if you've realized this, but you're a horrible liar."

"No really. I'm not thinking of anything!"

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that you're not thinking about what you…saw?"

"No…umm…I am absolutely not."

"I doubt that…if you could see the colour of your face right now…"

"Shut up Draco."

"Or what, you'll kiss me again? Ooh, I'm really scared now." I reached forward to lightly slap his arm but he stood, a grin making its way across his face.

"You should be scared."

"On the contrary…" Draco picked me up fireman style and walked out of the kitchen, parading around the bedroom with me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Draco, put me down."

"Okay then," he gently placed me on my feet against the wall.

"What're you doing," I giggled.

"Finishing what we started before supper," he replied.

Our lips touched for the second time today.

… _(Just FYI, I don't write any serious details so there won't be anything super graphic)_

I sat in Draco's lap, our lips moving as one. I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but I really didn't care. The sun had set, leaving our room spiralling through a black hole of pure darkness.

The bedroom door opened, letting a thick stream of light cascade across the floor. I looked up, breaking contact with Draco's lips and stared up at the empty doorway. I was about to grab my wand when Draco pulled out his own and closed the door with a murmured spell.

"Thanks," I murmured.

"No problem," he replied before resuming the kiss.

**Ron's POV**

I knocked on the Muggle Studies dormitory door and was let in by Jenna Hilliard.

"What do you want Ron," she asked. She gad dark circles surrounding her eyes, and yawned as I answered her question.

"I want to see Hermione is all, do you mind Jenna?"

"No, she's on the door over there," she pointed to a door rather close to the large fireplace across the room and disappeared through a door to my left. I walked up to the door that Jenna had shown me and knocked lightly. There was no answer. _Must be with the kid,_ I reasoned. I opened the door, and glanced around the dark room. Hermione sat in Malfoy's lap, her fingers intertwined in his greasy hair. They were in full out snogging mode. I turned and ran, leaving their door open. I heard it 'thud' shut as I angrily swung open the exit door and stormed down the hallway. I found a small alcove and sat down.

"How could she do this to me," I growled, pounding my fist on the stone wall. Tears streamed down my face. "I don't care if we weren't together, I still loved her and now she's with THE BLOODY, F''''ING FERRETT!?!?!?!?" I stopped yelling, but curled up into a ball and sat up against the back wall. **I would kill Malfoy if it was the last thing I did**.

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't what you probably expected but I had to get Ron or Harry or someone more involved in the story line. As for those whose names are not yet in the story, I'll try to get you guys in next chapter okay!?**_

_**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!!! I'm on my knees begging each and every one of you to review this story plz!!!!! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay everyone...I luv luv luv this review so here it is...my sister and I had a good laugh after reading it...**

I love what you wrote this was a great chapter.

Poor Ron get it poor Ron lol

**anyways Ron just hating cuz he wants to make out with draco too... I mean**

**hermione.**

Update soon

**Thnx 4 this review!!! We're already at like 124 reviews or something like that so thnx 2 u all!!!**

**Chapter 14**

**Ginny's POV**

I had spent the better part of my morning searching for my older brother. Finally, I decided to check the one spot I hadn't looked yet...an alcove just off of the Room of Requirement hallway. Sure enough as it was, Ron sat against the left wall, his head resting on his knees, and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Ron, there you are," I said, "is everything okay?"

"What do you think? Of course everything isn't okay!" He shouted in return to my question.

"Then what's wrong Ron? Harry said you weren't in the dormitory all night and..."

"You really want to know what's wrong Gin? I'll tell you exactly what's wrong! I decided to make a truce with Mione you know...cause we haven't talked in what is it now...six days. Jenna let me in to see her and WHEN I OPENED HER BEDROOM DOOR, SHE WAS ON THE BED WITH THE FUCKING FERRETT AND THEY WERE SNOGGING LIKE THERE'D BE NO BLOODY TOMORROW!"

I didn't know what to say at first, because as soon as Ron stopped shouting, he started crying.

"Ron...listen to me, I doubt she would do that," I wasn't sure if I even believed what I was saying.

"But she did," Ron sobbed angrily, "I LOVED her and caught her snogging our bloody arch enemy!"

I reached down and comforted my brother.

"It'll be okay."

"I'm going to kill the fucking ferret," he mumbled.

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

**Dumbledore's POV**

I sat in my favourite squashy purple armchair trying to devise a new and improved plan. The Muggle Studies 'FAMILY LIFE' assignment would only last so long and now that my grand potion idea was out of the picture, I was back to the drawing board.

"What about...no that wouldn't work," Professor Sprout said. She was just one of the many professors in my office helping me devise a new master plan.

"How about," Minerva chimed in, "no that would be most unwise."

"Why don't we just wait till this baby assignment is over and strand them on a flippin desert island," Snape suggested.

"That might work,' I replied.

"I was KIDDING. We can't strand them on some island! They WILL KILL EACH OTHER!"

"And what about the kids?" Flitwick asked.

"Well, we could wait until the project is over," I suggested.

"That could take months! This assignment was designed to last as long as possible, don't you forget. You were the one who created it in the first place Albus, and if you want to terminate it just to send ten students to some remote desert island then fine, but I won't be a part of it! And when the ministry comes looking for them, I'll blame it all on you!"

"Sounds good to me," I smiled. Minerva just scowled, crossed her arms and glared at me disapprovingly.

"So," Snape said, "what exactly is our game plan???"

"Step One, we'll give this project a bit of time…you know, get the students settled in and trusting that nothing much more will happen. Step Two, if need be, we will fix the outcome of the project to make sure it ends with plenty of time for our new diabolical plan. Step Three, once the current project is out of the way, we will somehow '_accidently' _send the ten students in question to someplace remote, with boundaries so they cannot apparate. Step Four, They will fall madly deeply in love and that will therefore break the boundary line between the houses."

"And you actually think that this will work?"

"Well, if it doesn't, then I will get a time turner, go back in time and start all over again."

"I'm not sure if you've forgotten that the Ministry's whole stock was smashed to pieces two years ago and they discontinued the making and distribution of them."

"Oh phooey…well then, this plan either works or I'm not letting the students leave the castle until we figure out something else!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Albus!"

**Jenna's POV**

I woke at six in the morning to the sound of Blaise's snoring. I pulled the covers off of my body and stood, reaching and yawning loudly. Slowly, I walked across the room to a door that led to a small kitchen and searched the cupboards for a box of cereal that I had spotted only yesterday.

I grabbed a bowl and the jug of milk from the fridge, brought them over the kitchen counter and made my breakfast. By the time I was done, neither Blaise nor Louis had made a sound. I decided to leave Louis for the time being.

"Wake up Blaise," I whispered, shaking his sleeping form. "Louis is going to be awake soon and you are not going to let me do all of the work!"

Blaise sighed in his sleep and rolled onto his back.

"Wake up, for Merlin's sake!" He didn't make a sound or open his eyes. I was growing very frustrated very quickly and shook both his shoulders simultaneously getting no results. I continued attempt to wake him up and just as I was about to give up, his eyes opened, and he gave me a mischievous smirk. He pulled my arms out from under me and I fell onto his well-toned chest.

"I'm awake," he said evilly and just as I was about to get up, he rolled me over and pinned me down.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just trying to let you know, that what you were doing is no way to get a guy up this early in the morning."

"Then how was I supposed to get you and your lazy ass out of bed?"

"You could, I dunno, say please. Or mention food, or bring food and waft it over to my side of the room."

"You've got to be kidding me," I rolled my eyes. "Now can you get off of me, I'm just in my pyjamas, and I don't feel comfortable like this." I was only wearing a blue tank top and a pair of black shorts, and I didn't really like being held captive under a muscular, tanned, brown haired, blue eyed…_who am I…er, you kidding, Blaise is the ultimate catch_, a voice spoke in my head.

_Shut up, he's not that good looking and who are you?_

_I'm that little voice inside your head that tells you what's right and what's wrong, and honey you are so kidding yourself if you think this guy is anything but right._

_He's not right, or at least his mind isn't and I don't care what you say! I do not enjoy being here!_

_Yes you do, just admit it!_

_I do not, and how about you take a hike!?_

_If I could take a hike, don't you think I'd umm…I dunno…NOT BE HERE trying to bring you to your obviously lost senses!_

_Just leave me alone! Stop talking to me!_

_I wouldn't if I could, and I can't, so trust me when I say that I won't. _

_Oh I hate this so much, now leave me alone!_

_I'll keep quiet for a bit, but I won't stay that way for long!_

"Jenna?" Blaise called, "have you heard a single word that I've said?"

"Umm, yeah," I replied. "Now please get off of me Blaise, I'm in no mood to frolic around this morning." Blaise let go of my wrists and I stood up.

"You're welcome Jenna," Blaise called after me as I darted towards the bathroom. "Are you not going to thank me?"

"Nope," I laughed and slammed the door in his face.

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes to a room filled with sunlight that was streaming through the thin curtains. I was facing Draco, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. Our faces were barely two inches apart and I listened as Draco sighed happily in his sleep.

_**AN: There it is…chapter 14! I know that this chapter is a little slow and it all takes place during maybe an hour or two but I needed this part in the story.**_

_**PLZ HELP ME OUT EVERYONE! All you reviewers out there I really need your help to write the next chapter. I need help to answer this one question…**_**WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN DRACO AND HERMIONE**!!! _**PLZ HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!**_

_**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ HELP ME OUT AND REVIEW!**_

_**AS for those whose names are not yet in the story, I apologize for the slow pace, but I have to introduce characters sort of one by one when they are needed, and I`ll try to do this as quickly as possible!**_

_**Plz plz plz plz review and answer my question! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I wanted to get from 9000 to 10,000 hits in April, but unfortunately, my parents took the laptop to Toastmasters conference in Quebec and I couldn't write anything all week-end, so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Now…you readers have given me your thoughts and ideas and I decided that I liked the suggestions that**_**LegolasLoverAlwaysandForever**_** & **_**trickstersink**_** gave me in their reviews. **

**By the way, thanks to all those who really like the character pair of Jenna Hilliard and Blaise Zabini. p.s. I will try to put the rest of your names in soon, I promise!**

Hermione's POV

Other than an intense snogging session, I couldn't remember what had happened last night. What had I done with Draco? Had I done anything I might regret? I couldn't remember what had happened no matter how hard I tried.

Slowly, I lifted Draco's arm from my waist and scooted out from under the covers. All I wore was a pair of black short shorts that I used as pyjamas and a tight fitting tank top. My hair was messed about my face and lay in loose knots and messy curls across my shoulders and back. I stood and started making my way to the bathroom.

"Oh shoot," I said angrily as I came to an abrupt, uncalled for stop outside the bathroom door. "Oh well," I whispered. My tangled hair would just have to wait. I yawned and walked back to the bed where Draco lay, still sleeping. With a quick glance out the window, I guessed that it was only about five in the morning. _Too soon to be up_, I decided quietly. As I turned back to face Draco, I was grabbed by the waist and pulled down to the bed.

"Morning Mione," Draco breathed into my ear. He had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and was looking deeply into my eyes.

"So you greet me by dragging me down to your level," I asked.

"Pretty much," he replied. He lifted his arm and stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand.

"You are so easy," he laughed.

"Excuse me!?"

"I mean that it's easy to console you, you know…make you smile. Some girls are never happy."

"Oh, I thought you meant something else."

"Only you of all people would think that I meant something wrong," he chuckled.

"So Draco, umm…what happened last night?"

"You mean did we do anything…"

"…that we might regret."

"Nothing I regret at least."

"You mean we…"

"I'm kidding Mione. Unless I'm going insane or something, all we did was snog a little bit…well, a lot. That's all I know, that's all we did I swear."

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know Draco." I stared deep into his stormy, silver-grey eyes for a long time.

Jenna's POV

I was in the bathroom changing into my robes when I heard a knock.

"Yes," I said loud enough to be heard.

"Louis is crying," Blaise replied. I growled and answered Blaise a moment later.

"You do know how to comfort him don't you?" I asked, in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to get him, so you don't have to rush or anything."

"Thanks Blaise, I really appreciate it Blaise."

"You're welcome." I could hear him making his way to Louis's nursery, and the faint cries died down within a minute. I finished dressing and picked up my hairbrush, pulling it through my long, chestnut coloured hair. After a quick check in the mirror I made my way to the nursery.

"Morning Louis," I said while making my way through the doorway. I stared at Blaise, my jaw dropping. Louis lay sleeping in Blaise's arms while Blaise walked around the nursery slowly, rocking Louis back and forth.

"Hi Jenna," he whispered.

"I think I'm…no, I am impressed. I can't believe how comfortable you look with Louis."

"I learned from the best," Blaise grinned.

I smiled and giggled.

"I feel so honoured," I said slowly.

"You should Jenna."

"Two days and I have you holding a baby. Imagine what I could do in a week."

"Two days and I get to pin you to my bed, one week and who knows what could happen." I blushed with embarrassment at this comment.

"Don't be embarrassed Jenna, I know you just can't resist my charm." He his unoccupied arm and moved a strand of hair out of my eyes.

(_**fluff alert**_)

I smiled and looked at the ground.

Blaise placed a hand under my chin, and raised my head so that our eyes met. We were only a couple of inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my skin. My heart fluttered and I stared deep into his eyes for a long moment.

_**(AN: this POV is to be continued…by the way, the real Jenna…I'm not sure how your character would react to this so I'm postponing what is going to take place next, okay?)**_

Ginny's POV

"Harry, I found Ron but he wouldn't come back here."

"I can go get him. He is my best mate after-all."

"No Harry, let him work through this on his own. Besides, I swear my ears are still ringing from that shout-down I got this morning."

"News-flash, it's still the morning Ginn."

"I know, I just mean an hour ago when I found Ron."

"I know you did. Isn't it nice having a spare? We get the whole common room to ourselves until nine. What's that…two more hours?"

I giggled, and tilted my head up to Harry, touching my lips to his. The kiss was warm and passionate, slowly escalating to mild then intense snogging. Our lips were crushing together, our minds highly occupied.

"I'm so glad this is our last year Ginn." Harry said, removing his lips from mine, yet keeping his face as close as possible to my own.

"Yeah, I'm glad sixth and seventh years are done school after this year."

It had been made a rule after the war that all sixth and seventh year students were to repeat the year that they missed, and then they could graduate and leave school.

Harry pecked me on the lips, and then kissed the top of my head, hugging me close as he did so.

"You know what I love Ginn?"

"What Harry?"

"I love you." Harry told me this often, but never had he expressed it so lovingly, so strongly.

"I love you too Harry."

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways." _**(AN: cheesy I know, but that one was for my English teacher. She loves sonnets and this line from a sonnet seemed to fit the situation at hand…anyhow, that one was for you Ms. B. even though you're probably not reading this) **_

"Cheesy…I like it," I giggled.

"I read it somewhere, now let me continue…"

I stared deep into his dazzling green eyes as he continued.

"I love your intense shining ginger hair.

I love your eyes that sparkle in the night.

I love your open, caring heart of gold.

I love every move that you make each day.

I love your intelligence and your smarts.

I love to wake up just to see you smile.

That wonderful smile, I love it so much.

I love how you make me feel when we kiss.

I love that you can act yourself with me.

I love it when you open up to me.

I love how you can make me smile anytime.

I love that you always kiss me goodnight.

We will be forever and for always.

Will you Ginny Weasley become by wife.

_**AN: That sonnet was really hard to write because I didn't really want to use Shakespeare language and nothing I could come up with was ten syllables long. If by chance, you are reading this Ms. B. I put that last part in sonnet form for you. It just so happens that sometimes I do listen in class.**_

_**So…how'd you guys like this chapter? I haven't written a five page chapter in quite a while, but I couldn't stop writing!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to ****LNLestrangexx****, my 150****th**** reviewer!**

Here's a re-cap of what happened at the end of chapter fifteen. Because that last part wasn't cheesy at all. (insert eye roll here). Oh yeah, sonnet form, because I'm cool like that.

..."How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love your intense shining ginger hair. I love your eyes that sparkle in the night. I love your open, caring heart of gold. I love every move that you make each day. I love your intelligence and your smarts. I love to wake up just to see you smile. That wonderful smile, I love it so much. I love how you make me feel when we kiss. I love that you can act yourself with me. I love it when you open up to me. I love how you can make me smile anytime. I love that you always kiss me goodnight. We will be forever and for always. Will you Ginny Weasley become by wife.

**Chapter 16**

I stared at Harry, my eyes filling with tears as he got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box from inside his robes.

Tears of happiness were rolling down my cheeks. Harry opened the box and I saw a thin gold band with a small diamond set in between two rubies.

"Yes Harry, I will marry you." My hand was steadied by Harry's while he slipped the elegant ring on my finger. We stood as I put my arms around Harry's neck and I kissed him like never before.

**Jenna's POV**

I stood close to Blaise. We were only a couple of inches apart, and even that space was closing. Our lips touched after what felt like hours and my heart soared. Blaise ran his hand through my long, chestnut coloured hair and deepened the kiss. His unoccupied arm pulled me in closer and Louis let out a slow whimper as he was nearly crushed in between Blaise and I. My first kiss had been perfect. Just what I had always imagined only I had never figured a baby into the equation.

"Louis," I complained under my breath.

"Enjoyed that did you Jenna?"

"Maybe…"

"Good, cause I did too." I blushed and Blaise smiled widely.

"I, umm, have to feed Louis."

"I'll help," he volunteered. We walked slowly into the kitchen and fixed and I fixed a small bowl of mushy baby oatmeal for Louis while Blaise sat, rocking the little baby in his arms. Once the oatmeal mixture was cool enough, I sat on a chair across from Blaise and dipped a small spoon into it. I slowly lifted the spoon to Louis's tiny mouth and he closed his lips around it, pulling off a majority of the food, and then waiting silently for me to get another spoonful.

Stefani Vervain's POV

I still couldn't believe that Draco had gone for Granger, of all people. I had been giving him subtle hints since the very first day of school for Merlin's sake! Anyhow, he would pay for going for the mudblood instead of me!

"Stefani, what's up," Taylor asked.

"You're going to help me." Taylor's eyes were dripping with fear. For some inexplicable reason, perfect Taylor had been sorted into Slytherin this year. The weird thing about this little first year was that although she was brainy, she kept to herself a lot and never took part in anything that had to do with her own Slytherin house. She was a failure like I had never seen before.

"Sorry Stefani, but I have charms homework to do. We're supposed to practice 'Wingardium leviosa' tonight."

"No Taylor, you are going to help me, alright? If you don't, I'll shred that extra credit transfiguration essay you've been working on into a million pieces."

"B…but Stefani…" she stammered. _Seriously, that essay thing was just a guess. I guess she really is as much of a goody goody as I thought_.

"No buts Taylor, you are going to help me and that's that. Besides, it's nothing harmful, just emotionally scarring in some way or another."

"Fine."

"Now let's get to it," I motioned her over to a small alcove down the hall and told her what she was going to help me with.

One hour later, the halls were crowded with students and my plan had been set into action. Draco was walking down the hall with the mudblood, and I was manoeuvring down the hall towards them in a blob of other seventh year students as well as Taylor. The two of them were now close enough for me to follow through with the plan.

With a flick of my wand, Taylor's shoulder bag ripped open, sending a shower of books, spare quills, ink bottles and parchment cascading across the floor, to Draco's feet. The mudblood leaned down to pick up the items, but Draco placed the baby in her arms and reached down to do it himself.

"Here you go," he said to Taylor, as he handed her all of her things. As soon as his hand made contact with the last textbook, it exploded into a puff of colourful smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, students all through the corridor erupted with laughter.

I watched as Draco searched the crowd for an explanation, his eyes landing on me. I smirked evilly and turned, walking back down the hallway, and disappearing around the corner.

**Draco's POV**

"Mione, what's going on," I asked, getting to my feet. She was in a fit of giggles and I didn't know why other than this had to be the work of Stefani Vervain. I looked through the crowd of laughing students, and sure enough as it was, there she was. Stefani smirked evilly at me and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

"Your…umm…your hair," she managed to say through another fit of giggles.

"What's wrong with it," I asked, my hand making it's was slowly to my head.

"It's…it…umm…is kind of______."

"What!"

Sorry this chapter's kinds short, I'll try to update soon! Help me out here! What's wrong with his hair?


	17. Chapter 17

PLZ read this…This chapter might go slowly, maybe fast…I don't really now. One of my friends just died, and I'm finding it a little hard to write right now. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't great. I'm putting her in the story, and she lived in England so this is a perfect fit. I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen, thanks for the reviews. We're only thirteen reviews from 200, so let's keep them coming. Three of you who gave me your names to put in the story…your names will be in the next chapter, and I'll only have one more to give a character to after that.

This chapter's for you Becky! I'll miss you a lot!

By the way, it's only been 7 days in the story so far…I just counted.

Chapter Seventeen

Draco's POV

"What's wrong with my hair?" I shouted.

"It's..." Once again, she burst into a fit of giggles, holding Rosalie tightly to her chest.

"Spit it out woman!" I shouted. I dragged her over to a dark, unoccupied corner at the end of the corridor.

"Calm down, before you start breathing fire and swatting planes from the sky Draco."

"Just tell me, what's wrong with my hair!"

"It's p…pi…pink and…"

"What!" I screeched. "Pink!"

"And purple…" she managed to say through her near-insane laughter. My eye twitched, and I felt faint.

"My hair," I whined, "my perfectly wonderful hair is ruined!"

"Shh, people are staring."

"Can you reverse it!"

"Maybe…but then again…maybe not."

"You will fix this!"

"I can try." She whipped out her wand with an unoccupied arm.

"Not here!"

"Well then where? We are not going back to the seventh floor!"

"Umm, anywhere where no one else is, I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"Fine, follow me," she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall to a women's lavatory."

"What? I can't go in there!"

"It's Moaning Mertle's bathroom Draco, no one ever goes in here!"

"I know what this place is but…"

"Oh quiet down already." She pushed me, one handed against the door, and I walked into the lavatory. Luckily, Mertle wasn't anywhere in sight. I ran over to the mirrors and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking out in all directions, pink and purple randomly blotched all over it. There wasn't a blonde hair in sight.

"Nooooo…" I whined.

"Shh, now let me try something." I turned to face Hermione. She had her wand pointed at my hideously coloured hair. "Cheveros Reparo." My head tingled for a moment and Hermione gasped in shock.

"What," I asked, "did it work?"

"Uh…" she shook her head from side to side slowly. I was afraid to look in the mirror. Rosalie giggled, waving her arms around happily. Hermione continued to stare at me, not saying one word. Finally, I turned around to face my reflection and screamed.

Ginny's POV

Harry and I walked to lunch, my right hand holding his left. Once inside the Great Hall, we found seats and sat down. Becky Gallois stared at my left hand and the ring that it sported.

"Are you two engaged?"

"Um, yeah."

"Congratulations Ginny! You too Harry! I always thought you would be the perfect couple." Excitement flowed through her words as she spoke.

"Thanks Becky, we appreciate the support," I said.

"Have you told Ron?"

"Not yet, but we will. Besides, even if we don't tell him, he's bound to figure it out at some point isn't he?"

"Yeah with the ring and all. Can I look at it?"

"Sure," I offered her my hand and she took it, examining the ring.

"It's beautiful Ginny! Harry, using the Gryffindor colours was an amazing idea!"

"Thanks," he replied very happily.

"By the way Harry, when are Quidditch try-out's?"

"Actually, Ginny's the captain this year."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Anyhow, do you know Ginny? I really want to try out for chaser."

"Really, I didn't know you were interested in playing."

"Yeah, well I am. I never went out for the team before because I wasn't that good, but I've been practising really hard and I have a Nimbus Two Thousand and One."

"Pretty decent broom, if I do say so myself. The try-outs are actually on Friday and if you have any friends that play, you should bring them along. We need two chasers, two beaters, and if Ron doesn't figure out how stupid he's acting before Friday, then we'll need a keeper too. Oh, and Harry's seeker and I'm a chaser."

"I'm not sure if you know Nezi Tanner, but I'm pretty sure she'll be going out for chaser, and I know a couple of possible beaters.

"Sound great! I'll see you on Friday then?"

"I'll be there, don't worry!" She grinned widely, stood up and practically skipped out of the Great Hall.

"She looks excited," Harry pointed out. I nodded, nibbling on a piece of bacon.

Hermione's POV

I stared at Draco's bald head, not saying a word, or moving at all. Draco was bald…his head was hairless...Draco had no hair...the thought continued playing through my mind in different ways. He turned very slowly to look into the mirror. He screamed in an octave that should have, but didn't shatter the mirrors.

_**Sorry this chapter wasn't that long…I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Even though I'm sure none of you knew Becky, I hope you'll think of her even if only for a Nano-second. I'll update later this week. Please Review This Chapter. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione's POV

"MY HAIR, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Draco screeched in an octave oddly resembling a banshee. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What's going on in here?" I spun around to see a smiling Dumbledore.

"Draco…he kind of fainted," I answered.

"No, really?" he said sarcastically, "I thought he was taking a nap. Though, the pure look of terror on his face might indicate otherwise."

"Shouldn't we get him to the infirmary?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind."

"And…"

"In a moment Miss Granger," he waved his wand in Draco's direction and he rose four feet into the air. "Follow me please."

"Not like I have a choice in the matter," I groaned, following Dumbledore and Draco's floating form out of Moaning Mertle's washroom.

"What happened here?" Madame Pomphrey yelled, looking down at Draco who was now lying, still unconscious on an infirmary bed.

"Someone hexed his hair pink and I tried to fix it, then his hair disappeared and he fainted and Dumbledore came in to help, and we brought him here," I explained in rushed tones.

"So this is merely a fainting spell then. Thank you for bringing him here. You know, I should just keep a couple of beds for you two with all the infirmary visits you've had lately. You get injured almost as much as Mr. Potter."

"We don't try to get hurt Madame Pomphrey. We just have a lot of bad luck."

"You need to go to class Miss Granger."

"Poppy," Dumbledore interrupted, "Miss. Granger will stay here." He turned to look at me. "I will have your assignments sent to your room. Reviving, and re-growing Mr. Malfoy's hair shouldn't take too long anyways."

"That is true, should just take an hour or so," She replied.

"Right-o then, I'll be going now." Dumbledore walked briskly through the infirmary doors, turning left.

Within the hour, Madame Pomphrey had revived Draco, and re-grown his hair. We only stuck around for Draco to be officially confirmed well and let out.

"You could talk you know," I told Draco. He hadn't said a word to me since being brought back to a conscious state.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand silence, that's why."

"Because of you I'm bald!"

"WAS bald Draco, and I tried okay? It's not my fault that someone decided to curse you hair pink!"

"Exactly, you TRIED to help, but obviously it just made things worse!"

"You have your stupid blonde hair back don't you?"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?

"I could have left you in Moaning Mertle's washroom, you know!"

"Ha! No you couldn't have! You're stuck to me remember! Ten feet or what-ever the hell it is!"

"You know what? I thought for a moment that you had changed, that you were no longer a death eating bastard! But one little hair mishap and you're back to normal!"

"Mione, I have changed…" he argued.

"No, it's clear that you really haven't!" I sat against the wall, watching Rosalie through my blurry eyes. She was sleeping soundly in a crib across the room.

"Mione…"

"Just don't!" I hugged my knees and let a thick stream of tears run down my face.

"Miss Granger," I opened my eyes to see Madame Pomphrey.

"Yes," I replied.

"I've just discharged Mr. Malfoy, so you two can head out now."

"Okay," I thanked her, remembering the argument Draco and I had. I stood, retrieved Rosalie and left the infirmary with Draco trailing a few feet behind me.

"Oh Hermione, I have the greatest news," Ginny said, looping her arm around my unoccupied one.

"What is it Ginny," I asked.

"Harry asked me to marry him," I stopped dead in my tracks, and Draco bumped into me.

"And you said…"

"Yes of course! What else would I say?"

"Um…congrats Ginny," I managed to whisper.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"Listen, I have to go back to the room. What time is it?"

"It's just after fifth period. Oh yeah, that reminds me, Harry's been looking for you all day."

"What about Ron?"

"He's umm…kind of pissed off at the moment."

"Who is it this time?"

"W-well, it's you actually."

"What did I do?"

"He went to go visit you last night and kind of saw…can Malfoy go away for a minute?"

"No, he can't."

"Why not?"

"Just tell me what you want to tell me Ginny!"

"Fine, he walked in on you and Malfoy. He said you were in intense snogging mode on the bed."

"Shit, so that's why the door opened. Ron was dropping by for a visit?"

"Um…yeah. He also vowed to kill Malfoy even if it killed him."

"He just couldn't find the courage to knock could he?" Draco asked angrily.

"Apparently not," Ginny replied.

"Well this is a great way to end the day isn't it," I added sarcastically. "Ginny, I need to go get Rosalie some supper. I'll see you later." With that, Draco and I walked the rest of the way to our dormitory, not talking until we had reached the kitchen.

"Hermione, can I say something?"

"You could, but that doesn't mean you should."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was stupid and selfish and completely idiotic, and I'm just so sorry. I know you're mad, and I know you're right, but can you accept my apology?"

"You're right. You are stupid, and selfish and completely idiotic."

"But I'm stupid not to see how amazing you are, I'm selfish because I want you and don't want anyone else to have you, and I'm completely idiotic not to have realized a long time ago that my perfect match was right in front of me."

"So I'm the one that you want? I'm the one that you like? If something bad happened to me, you would send out an army to find me?"

"No," he answered simply.

"No? But from what you said, I assumed…"

"Hermione…I don't just want you, I need you. I don't like you, I love you. If something bad happened to you, I wouldn't send an army, I'd go myself."

_**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I have three essays due in a couple of days that I still haven't started and I had a horrible case of writers block. Thank you to (raining on music) who helped me start the chapter. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Just don't send me a list of every flaw in my story. This isn't a book, it's a fanfiction, and I'm sorry if my writing has "offended" any of you. **_


	19. Chapter 19 : Fluff Alert

**I'm giving you all a fluff alert for this chapter…it's jam packed with lots and lots of fluff!**

Hermione's POV

"Do you really mean that?" I asked, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Every word of it, I promise," Draco replied.

"Wow."

"It's been an interesting week…er…six days. It's okay if you don't want to say anything…I'll understand Mione."

I just shook my head, placed Rosalie in a newly conjured crib and turned back to face Draco.

"Here's how I feel," I whispered, locking my arms around his neck. Our lips touched and Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up so that I was no longer touching the floor. It was official. I was in _LOVE _with a Malfoy.

Jenna's POV

"Gosh, Louis went to sleep early today," I commented to Blaise.

"I know, it usually takes until nine, but it's only seven right now," he added.

"Do you want a butterbeer Jenna?"

"Sure, that'd be great," I replied. Blaise left, returning only moments later with two butterbeers in hand. He handed me mine and we lounged on our beds. Slowly, my mind drifted to when Blaise had pinned me down simply because I hadn't woken him up as he thought I should have. _I_ _wish I had kissed him _I thought. _Maybe he wouldn't have minded, I mean he did pin me to his bed, and he must like me at least a little bit. _

"Hey Jenna, what do you think of me?" Blaise asked from the silence of our room.

"Well," I said, pausing to think, "your pretty smart, you have gorgeous eyes,, your muscular…not too muscular, but just enough, you know…so you're not toothpick thin or anything. Plus you have amazingly white teeth and this amazing smile and…" I stopped myself short of finishing the thought.

"So you do think of me then," he concluded, smiling widely.

"Maybe…from time to time…not really that often or anything…"

"So in other words, you like me?"

"Kind of…maybe."

"So you do like me!"

"I guess, yeah."

"How much do you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me like a friend…or a dog perhaps, or do you like-like me? Or is it a like as in you're just pretending until the project is over kind of like me?"

"W-well, I umm…d-don't really know the answer to that," I lied.

"Don't lie Jenna please. I want to know." By this time, Blaise had made his way across the room and found himself a seat on the corner of my bed.

"You want to know w-what ex-exactly," I stammered.

"How much you like me, that's what I want to know!"

"I like you a lot," I whispered.

"What?"

"I like you a lot okay."

"What, I couldn't hear you," Blaise teased.

"You boys are so clueless!" I pulled Blaise towards me and kissed him deeply. His fingers wove through my hair and he pulled me so close that I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Do you understand now?" I asked, breaking away from Blaise.

"It's not quite clear yet," he joked, pulling me back in for another kiss.

Friday: Ginny's POV

"That'll be the end of try-outs," I called, waving students to the ground.

"So, what's the verdict?" Becky asked me.

"Well," I called out to the twenty some odd people who had tried out for beater and chaser positions on the team. "This year there were a lot of really amazing quidditch players trying out for the team. But now the try-outs have come to an end. So here it is. Our newest chaser is Becky Gallois. The beater positions go to Althea Webber and Nezi Tanner. Congratulations everyone who made the team! As for the rest of you, there are always spots opening up! Next year, the seeker, keeper and a chaser position will be open because Harry, my brother and I…this is our last year here. If I'm correct, this is Nezi's last year here also, so there will also be a beater position open. Also, I'll let it be known that I have a little bit of influence when it comes to the headmaster choosing next year's quidditch captain, so be the best team member you can be and I'll make it a priority of mine to put in a good word with Dumbledore. We have practices every Friday night from five until seven. The practices are not in the middle of the week so you will have a chance to do all of your homework throughout the week without any distractions. And try not to get lots of detentions because we need all of the practice we can get. Alright now, good job all, and I'll be at the practice next Friday." With my last words, everyone headed towards the change rooms, leaving Harry and I on the pitch.

"Nicely done Ginny. Don't you love the power of being captain?"

"Yes actually, I do love it. Finally I get to train my way. And being the youngest in my family I've never been in charge of anything."

"You get to be in charge of your love life Ginny. That counts for something."

"Yes it does, because now I'm engaged to you." I leaned in and kissed Harry briefly.

"So you're engaged now! Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Ron yelled from across the quidditch pitch.

"Ron," I said, as I turned to face him.

"No one tells me anything around here anymore!"

**I'll try to get Karate Chic's name Kelsi into the story a.s.a.p.**

**Sorry this was another short chapter, but when I write them like this, I can update more often.**

**Ron ruins everything doesn't he?**

**The answer to that is yes. He needs a girlfriend to keep his mind off of everyone else's love life.**

**Please review this chapter! I love hearing from each and every one of you!**

**Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Short But Sweet

Chapter 20

Ron's POV

I stormed off the quidditch pitch and found myself in an empty corridor. Slowly, I sat with my back to the wall and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see the speaker kneeling in front of me. I was at a loss for words. She was the most beautiful girl, no…woman that I had ever laid eyes on.

"Umm," I managed to say.

"It's Ronald right?" she asked. Her voice sung to me through the lips of an angel.

"Y-yeah, it's R-Ron…I mean you can call me Ron."

"I'm Kelsi, Kelsi Carrothers." She tucked a loose wave of dark brown hair behind her right ear. My eyes looked over her double-pierced earlobe and then our eyes met. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue. "So are you okay Ron?"

"Yes, I'm okay…not really. I just found out my sister…you know Ginny right?"

"Yes, she is in my year, and I am in the same house as her…and you after-all."

"Well…I just found out that she just got engaged to my best mate. And my other mate, Hermione is in love with a Slytherin scum-bag ferret and I have no one left."

"You could hang out with me, you know."

"You'd let me?" I asked Kelsi.

"Defiantly."

"I wish I had a sister...though you don't seem too pleased with your own...I mean, she didn't tell you she was engaged, but I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah. Thanks for asking if I was okay."

"No problem Ron. You just looked so sad."

"Do you want to tell me more about this girl...Hermione Granger?"

"You mean how she's in love with my arch-enemy?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Yes I do. I really don't mind Ron. I'm here to help and if listening to your story is a part of that then I'm all for it." she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, long version short..."

Hermione's POV

"Have you seen Ron anywhere?" I asked Ginny.

"He's been hanging out with another seventh year...Kelsi Carrothers. There's a trip to Hogsmead today. Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

"What about you Malfoy?"

"I do have a first name, you know."

"Do you want to come or not?"

"I'd love to go…Weasley."

"I have a first name too, you know!"

"You use my first name, and I'll use yours. It's as simple as that."

"Fine…Draco…would you like to come to Hogsmead with Harry, Hermione and I?"

"Yes, I would be delighted to accompany the three of you lovely ladies on a school adventure such as this very one I have just been presented with."

"Great! We need to leave in an hour. How about Harry and I meet you two and Rosalie at the gate?"

"Sure," Draco replied. Ginny took off down the corridor, and I steered Draco in the opposite direction.

One hour later

It was a quick journey to get to Hogsmead in the day's warm weather. Rosalie lay comfortably in Draco's arms, and Ginny was giggling at a joke he had just told.

"How's that funny?" Harry asked Draco.

"It just is Potter."

"So you have no intention of explaining any of that…joke to me?"

"No in the least. Who wants ice cream!"

"Me," Ginny, Harry and I replied.

"Okay then," we walked into the shop and readied our orders.

"Welcome to Sally's! What can I get you," asked a cheerful, pudgy man behind the counter.

"Butterscotch," Harry ordered.

"Strawberry Sunshine Ripple," Ginny chimed in.

"Blackberry Bumble please," I said.

"And a Black cherry for me, please!" Draco added.

"Would that be on the Malfoy account?" the man asked.

"Yes it would thanks." Our ice-cream was handed over the counter and we walked out of the shop. I held both Draco's and my own ice-cream as we searched up and down the street for somewhere to sit.

"If you hand her to me, you can eat," Ginny told Draco.

"But what about your ice-cream Ginny?"

"I'm done mine already." Sure enough, she held up an empty container and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Here," Draco placed Rosalie gently in her arms and I handed him his Black cherry ice-cream.

"Thank you Weas…" she raised her eyebrow at him, "Ginny then…thank you Ginny."

"You're welcome Draco. Rosalie's just so cute that I really don't mind at all."

**Sorry…short chapter…I just really wanted to update and I have a bunch of summatives that I have to finish. One I can't even do at home…it's for comtech class. One of you knows exactly which summative it isand knows how annoying it is. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Blackmail Boxer Shorts

**This chapter is dedicated to Jenna! Happy belated birthday!**

Chapter 21

Hermione's POV

(Two weeks later…nothing much happened during this time. Draco and Hermione have been completely civil to each-other. McGonagall asked all of the Muggle Studies couples to meet her in their common room Friday at three. Keep in mind that this is two weeks after the assignment started, so the couples have had a total of almost 3 weeks with the "children")

"Draco, what do you think McGonagall wants to meet us for?"

"I dunno, but it's not just us, it's the entire muggle studies class," Draco replied.

"You don't think something bad has happened, do you?"

"I don't think so Hermione. You'd think she would have just told us outright if something bad happened."

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Draco picked up Rosalie from her crib and together, we walked out into the common room. Professor McGonagall stood, surrounded by all four of the other couples.

"Everyone," she announced, "I have some news."

"What is it," Blaise asked.

"I know that all of you have gone through sleepless nights, early mornings, late nights and a lot of other things over the past three weeks. I was informed by Professor Dumbledore just this morning that the baby project is over."

"You can't do this!" Ashley cried.

"Mr. Waverly, please calm Miss Wildflower," McGonagall directed.

Justin immediately started comforting Ashley, placing one arm around her shoulders.

"I am so very sorry class," McGonagall continued. "I know you have become quite attached to the children, but don't worry. You will still be living in your rooms here, and we have a new assignment coming up!"

"What? We still live here?"

"Yes, it's good for inter-house communication. Since the beginning of this project, the houses have started inter-mingling more. Now, everyone place the children on the couch."

"B-but Prof-Professor…I can't," Luna said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm so sorry Luna dear, but this project has come to an end. Now, children on the couch please." It took a full ten minutes, but one by one, couples placed the children on the couch. Draco and I were the last. I didn't want to let go of Rosalie, but eventually Draco took her from my arms, placed her on the couch along-side the other babies, and returned to my side.

"I'll miss her too Mione," Draco said, rubbing my back comfortingly.

With a flick of McGonagall's wand, the babies turned back into still and lifeless dolls. Then she gathered them into her arms and left the common room without another word.

"Come on everyone, let's just sit down for a minute," Draco suggested. Almost everyone had successfully squished themselves onto the large couch when the room suddenly started spinning.

Dumbledore's POV

"So does everyone know their part in the plan," I asked the professors surrounding my desk.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Don't forget, it comes into action tomorrow morning."

"Woops," Professor Sprout said.

"What's wrong?"

"I umm…I thought I was supposed to do my part for today."

"I've forgotten, what was your part again?"

"She was supposed to turn that couch into a portkey." Snape scowled.

"I did that this morning Albus…I thought today was when the plan came into action."

"You idiot," he yelled.

"Sorry!"

"You do realize that this means there is a possibility that our newest, apparently foolproof plan has possibly failed!"

"'I said I was sorry Severus," Sprout squeaked.

"You stupid, stupid witch," he levitated a paper-weight off my desk and caused it to fly into Sprout's arm.

"Oww Severus! That hurt," she whined.

"Well your one mistake might have us all sent to Azkaban!"

"Calm down, calm down," I said. "No one has ever been sent to Azkaban for a portkey gone awry."

"But we could get in a lot of trouble if anyone ever found out!" Snape whined.

"Keep your filthy boxers on," Sprout warned.

"How did you know I wear boxers? Albus, she's being creepy again!" Snape complained.

"Well it might have something to do with this photo I confiscated last week. Apparently one of your students was going to use it to blackmail you with. I don't think your students like you that much."

"Shut up! And where is this Merlin forsaken photograph?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Give me that photo, unless you want to feel my wrath!"

"I've already figured out that your wrath isn't exactly something to fear. I mean gosh. Don't you remember being beat up by that innocent cat a few weeks ago. You have no self-defence skills what-so-ever!"

Professor Sprout stuck out her tongue at Snape and laughed.

**Help me out here readers! Where were the students sent, and who was it that was on the couch when it started spinning (it's a portkey). Please! I need your ideas! Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but since school ended, I'm finding it really hard to brainstorm. **

**PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione's POV

I closed my eyes as the room became blurry. I felt a pulling sensation behind my navel and immediately recognized the feeling. The couch was a portkey.

"Hermione, open your eyes," Draco said. I did as he told me and saw that we were no longer in the common room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"No clue," Blaise interrupted. I looked over Draco's shoulder to see Blaise and Jenna. The couch had been clearly ripped in half, and none of the other couples were in sight.

"Umm, I think we're in muggle London or something," Jenna suggested.

"I think you're right," I nodded. "Though, I don't recognize it. How about we apparate to Hogsmead and get back to Hogwarts?"

"Sure," everyone agreed.

…

"Why aren't we going anywhere?" Blaise asked a moment after we had attempted to apperate.

"I don't know," I replied. "Hey, where's my wand," I asked after searching my robes.

"It's over here in the couch cushion," Draco handed it to me and after a quick wave of it and a murmured spell I confirmed what was probably all of our worst fears.

"My magic isn't working," I concluded.

"Shit," Draco said.

"What do we do now," Blaze asked.

"I'll tell you what," Draco answered, "it's almost dinner, we're stranded in muggle London with no magic and unable to apperate…I'm going to sit down and have a drink."

"We have no money Draco," I pointed out.

"I do have a credit card you know," Draco answered simply.

"Where'd you get a muggle credit card? And even more importantly…why do you have one?"

"My mother gave it to me a few years back…in case I ever had to blend into the muggle world. Though, I've never used it before."

"Oh."

"So, let's get a move on then."

"Wait Draco, we're wearing our school robes. Muggles will find it odd."

"Fine then, there seems to be a clothing shop over there, let's get something to wear. But then, we're getting a drink."

"Fine, let's go." The four of us walked across the empty street and entered the clothing store. It was a small place that had very basic clothing selections for women and men. We all moved around the store together, finding clothes to try on. After we all held a few articles of clothing, we made our way to the change rooms.

…..

I walked out of the change room, wearing a purple tank-top, a fitted jean jacket, and a flared black skirt that ended just above my knees. After waiting for a few moments, the other three emerged. Jenna was wearing a pair of flair-legged jeans, and a red scoop-neck sweater that hugged her every curve. Draco and Blaise were each wearing long pants and a shirt, though Blaise's pants were jeans, whereas Draco's were more like dress pants. Draco's wore a rich green dress-shirt with the top button undone, and although Blaise also wore a dress-shirt, it was a midnight blue with thin silver stripes running up and down its fabric.

"So, are we ready to go then," Draco asked.

"Um, yes," I replied. Draco walked up to the counter and handed the cashier a gold coloured credit-card which she happily swiped and gave back to him.

"Thank you," he said quickly before turning and leading us out of the store.

I looked up and down the street taking a quick inventory of everything there. There were two pubs at either ends of the block, a hair salon, a small grocery store, a souvenir store, a diner, and the clothing shop we had just left. Right across the street, tucked just into a small ally was the torn couch and a couple of large dumpsters.

"Okay then, how about that drink."

"Sure, let's go," we all replied. We turned to our left and walked down to the Shore Way pub. It was fairly busy, but we managed to find a table in the back corner. A pretty blonde came to our table, batting her eyelashes at Draco.

"What can I get you all today," she asked.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, just call me over anytime…as soon as you decide on something," she placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and walked away from our table, turning and winking in the process.

"She sickens me," Blaise laughed loudly.

"I know, who does she think she is, ogling and batting her eyelashes at you," I said to Draco.

"Aww, someone sounds a little jealous," Draco teased.

"Let's just order our drinks already."

"I've never had muggle alcohol before."

"Me neither," added Blaise.

"I have," Jenna and I said simultaneously.

"Great then, can you suggest anything?"

"I tried a Tequila Sunrise once and I really like it," Jenna said.

"Fine then, why don't we just get four of those then," Draco waved the waitress over.

"Alright, what can I get you," she said smiling sweetly.

"Four Tequila Sunrise's."

"Anything else?"

"No," Draco said bluntly.

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to get you anything…absolutely anything."

"No thank you."

"Really, it's no problem at all."

"Can't you take a hint already? I don't want to be anywhere near you. I have a perfectly wonderful girlfriend that I love, and she isn't a slut like you." The waitress muttered something very rude and walked off. A different waitress delivered our drinks a few minutes later and we thanked her.

"This is really good Jenna," I commented, casually sipping the drink.

"I agree," Blaise and Draco agreed.

….

"Another round of drinks," Blaise said to a passing waitress who picked up our empty glasses and returned a few minutes later with filled ones.

"Wow," I said, "I've never be-been one for alcohol, but this is great."

"I know," Draco said, taking a large gulp of his drink.

After our fourth round of drinks, I started to slur my words. "G-guuuyrs, weee shou-shoouuld shtopp."

We left at….I wasn't sure of the time and walked down the street clumsily.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was at my cousins house and it's been so hot that I haven't really been able to think. Please review this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think should happen while they're drunk. I take all ideas into account. **

**PLZ REVIEW! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I went on vacation, and didn't have any time to write…plus I've spent the last few days painting the house. I've really missed writing for all of you guys, and it's weird not sitting in com-tech class while writing new chapters. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy chapter twenty three of Detention Sparked Romance! P.s. If you are a true Harry Potter fan in any way, check out **_**.com****. **

**P.S. One reader suggested that they rob a bank…sorry Bubbles, but that's out of the question!**

_**Here it is, Chapter 23!**_

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, cursing as sunlight poured in around me. It took a few minutes to adjust to the bright light, but finally, I was able to see my surroundings. I was in what looked like a hotel room. The walls were painted a light blue with white flower accents painted evenly spaced along them. The carpet looked freshly cleaned, and there was a cute little bedside table, and desk lamp about three feet from where I lay.

I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and turned over to find Draco lying next to me.

"Morning Draco," I yawned.

"Morning Draco," Blaise yawned.

…_Wait…Blaise? _

I looked over to view the other side of Draco, where Blaise lay curled up like a cat.

"Blaise, what are you doing in here?" I asked, sitting up rather hastily and falling off the edge of the bed. My landing spot didn't hesitate to cry out in pain.

"Thanks for deciding to use me as a floor mat. Now if you don't mind Hermione…could you maybe get off of me!"

"I'm sorry Jenna," I apologized, as I rolled off of her and onto the soft carpet floor.

"No problem," she replied, sitting up slowly, "though your dismount could use a little work."

"I'd give it a solid nine," Blaise laughed.

"Good one," Draco snorted, high fiving Blaise.

"You're not the one who was landed on," Jenna pointed out. "Gosh Hermione, you're heavier than I thought you'd be."

"Shut up," I growled.

"Play nice…but notify us if this is going to turn into a cat fight. Me-ow," Draco joked.

_**Ron's POV**_

I had spent the last few weeks around Kelsi. She was the saver of my soul. The breath to my new found existence. The healing potion to my heart. Without Kelsi, I would still be moping alone in the corridors, moving from class to class on my own. Kelsi walked me to my classes, ate breakfast, lunch and dinner by my side, and even let me copy her notes.

_Ah, the perfect girl for me, _I thought.

Her hair sat in loose waves down her back, and was occasionally tied in a ponytail that was draped casually over her left shoulder. She loved freckles, quidditch, and never turned down a good pudding.

"Ron, what are you thinking about? You've had the glazed-over look for the last five minutes," Kelsi said.

"It's nothing," I answered, quickly flashing her an innocent smile.

"So, let's get out of here before we're trampled by a few hundred, slightly crazed students."

"That sounds like an ideal…conclusion…er, yup. Conclusion. Maybe…inkling…"

"Someone's been using a dictionary," she giggled.

"Laugh all you want, but I can hold more information than most people give me credit for."

"Of course you can. So, you're finally starting to use your mental powers for the greater good… expanding your vocabulary." We walked over to an empty alcove on the left side of the corridor and sat on the stone floor with our backs to the wall.

"So, it's really nice outside isn't it?"

"Um yeah Ron, it's really nice…all chilly, with the ground covered in multi-colored leaves and all. I love autumn."

"I love autumn too. Listen Kelsi, I really wanted to thank you for letting me use your notes. I got an Exceeds Expectations on my potions quiz, which is really funny…considering it's Snape and all."

"That's great Ron! I'm so happy for you! I just knew you would do well on it!" Kelsi reached over and hugged me. It was a long hug, eventually ending in her pulling away quite suddenly.

"What's wrong Kelsi?" I asked. A look of pure confusion formed on my brow.

"Um, well. I'm sorry for hugging you for that long. So sorry if it was at all uncomfortable for you."

"Of course not Kelsi. Why would I be uncomfortable hugging you?"

"Well, I thought you might find it weird…I mean, I found the hug quite nice, but I thought that maybe you wouldn't share my thoughts on it. Well I mean…"

I leaned over and kissed Kelsi full on the lips. It was a very sweet, comforting kiss that seemed to last forever.

Kelsi parted from me and smiled.

"I don't just like you Ron. I really, really like you."

"I really, really like you too." Kelsi leaned back towards me and we kissed again.

_**Ginny's POV**_

"Hi Harry," I said, kissing him swiftly on the lips and sitting next to him on the squashy Gryffindor armchair.

"Hey Ginn," he replied, kissing my forehead.

"So, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. I got an Outstanding in my potions quiz, and in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm practically teaching the class myself…I mean, I'm supposed to be learning in that class, not teaching. But other than that, my day was really rather wonderful. Oh, and I met up with this wonderful ginger haired girl during lunch today. She's about…five nine and has the most adorable freckles on her nose. And you know what, I think she's engaged," he said sarcastically, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Oh, I think I know her," I replied giggling. "I hear she's marrying the Chosen One. She's quite smart you know."

"Oh trust me Ginn…I know just how smart she is." Harry pulled me to my feet, dipped me rather dramatically and placed his lips on mine.

"Get a room," a third year girl squealed and bolted up to her dormitory.

Harry and I parted and just as we were about to sit back down, Ron walked through the portrait hole. He wasn't alone, but with his new seventh year friend Kelsi. They were holding hands, and she was laughing at a joke that he had just made.

"Goodnight Kelsi Anne Carrothers," Ron said, turning her to face him.

"Goodnight Ronald Bilius Weasly," Kelsi replied, looking deep into his eyes. She then pulled him close and placed her lips on his. They didn't full out snog, but their kiss did last for a while.

"Just a guess," Harry whispered in my ear, "but my best mate has found himself a girlfriend."

"No really? I thought that they were just kissing for random recreational purposes."

"Well I'm just saying that I think…"

"Are all boys this clueless?" I said, casually rolling my eyes.

_**Okay everyone! I'm back! I'm so, so sorry for not writing in so long! I get my best story writing ideas during the school year!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	24. Chapter 24 : The Greasehead and Merlin

_**So, this chapter is dedicated to a few readers…sadly the only reviewers for chapter 23 so far…here they are!**_

_**I am so, so sorry for taking so long to right this chapter. School's really taking a lot out of me.**_

**HarryPotterismyentirelife **(Now school's started…grade 11…super fun!)

**Raining-on-music618** (Jenna and Blaise sitting in a tree…awe…that sounds kind of adorable)

**Karate Chic** (Only the best awe factor for my readers!)

**Penny Milania **(Sonnets…sadly, I suck at writing them…thanks for the review!)

**AussieGirl411** (More POV's? Unfortunately, I barely have time for the POV's I have now…but I still have people to put in the story…more POV's there)

**Lillian ****(**Lolz)

**LoganLover8128** (Thanks for the review!)

**Lieutenant Sarcasm **(I would've screamed too! Lol)

**Dumbledore's POV**

"So," I said calmly, "we have rightfully established that until we find out where our missing students are, we are…"

"Screwed over," Snape interrupted. "In a load of shit…spiralling through the infinite black hole that is Merlin's rather large and cursed backside."

"Now, now Severus, I do try to think of Merlin as a rather fit kind of wizard."

"Oh puh-lease, he was merely an old wizard with some very lost marbles who just happened to stumble across some very good, very interesting magic. No one has ever been able to prove that he was really the super intelligent wizard that he posed as."

"Enough fighting you two or I will bring Miss. Weasley up here so that she can shut you up," McGonagall threatened.

"Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt and thrown it away," Snape said with an over-dramatic eye roll.

"Although I do not at all doubt Miss. Weasley's power, bring it on Minerva," I added.

"Don't think I won't," she glared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So," you really think that you can survive Miss. Weasley's wrath? And with the permission of a teacher…she won't hold back," Snape laughed.

"I might need actual brain power to survive an attack from Miss. Weasley, but I could defeat you wandless, with one hand tied behind my back. I mean, you're a complete and utter wimp," I teased.

"Oh, you'll regret that old man!"

With that, Snape lunged at me just slow enough that I was able to dodge him. He hit the top of my desk, and slid across the top, sending papers flying in all directions.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me!"

"In your dreams!" he yelled as he got back to his feet.

"You think I want your greasy hands all over me, no way! It's like you never shower!"

"Grr, you will pay for saying that!"

"Not likely!"

Snape ran towards me once more, but this time I wasn't so lucky. He hit me with raw force, and we fell through the door behind me, splintering it into many pieces.

"Oh, did that hurt old man?"

"Not really grease-head."

We wrestled down the stairs, groaning and moaning as we hit each new step.

"Be nice now," Minerva shouted down the stairs.

"No!" we both replied simultaneously.

**Professor Sprout's POV**

I ran down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office, rapidly drawing in breaths. I soon spotted him smashing Snape's head into the stone floor just outside his office gargoyle.

"Cut it out this very instant!" I shouted.

"No," they replied.

"But I've found the location of our missing students!"

"Oh," Dumbledore said, throwing another punch, causing Snape to fall unconscious. "Well that I am interested in hearing about. Carry on please."

"I've tracked them to a town in Great Britain called Carlisle. However, I don't know how to get them back here."

"Oh, that's easy. Just summon them here."

"You can accio people?"

"Of course you can, though it is rarely ever experimented with."

"Why can't we just use a portkey?"

"Ah, too much work. Here, let me." Dumbledore waved his wand and murmured "accio Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Jenna Hilliard & Blaise Zabini."

"That's all?"

"Yup, they should be here within the hour. It varies depending on weight and quantity."

"That's starting to sound like the inside of a candy story Albus."

"It always does. Now, I shall go and await the arrival of our students. Good day."

**Hermione's POV**

It had been a very odd feeling, suddenly being lifted off the ground and flying through the air. Draco grasped my hand tightly as we waited to be let down.

"This is obviously the work of our professors," I reasoned.

"Makes sense doesn't it," Blaise said. He and Jenna were floating alongside Draco and I.

"Can we not talk please," Draco pleaded, "I'm not feeling that great, not being able to tell when I'm going to be let down and all."

"Okay, no problem Draco," I said, squeezing his hand.

…

About one hour later…

We fell out of mid-air onto the grassy grounds surrounding Hogwarts.

"Ow, that hurt," Blaise complained.

"Wimp," Jenna and I laughed.

_**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, and that it took so long to write. I'm busy with my homework and the book that I'm writing. They take up a lot of my time.**_

_**Thanks for staying with me through the long process that is this story!**_

_**Huggles!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Greet and Blush

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I keep waiting so long to update, but I'm really busy this year, so I'll just do what I can! Thanks for all my loyal readers and new readers! I love reading all of your reviews! **_

_**I know that I haven't replied to some reviews and I am really sorry about that, but I won't forget every again, I promise!**_

_**Read Always, JacobSalvatoreBlack **_

_**Reminder, here are the couples…**_Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood-Hannah Abbott & Seamus Finnegan-Jenna Hilliard & Blaise Zabini-Hermione and Draco—Ashley Wildflower and Justin Waverly

**Chapter 25 **

**Draco's POV**

"We're back!" Hermione screeched, throwing her arms around me, hugging so tightly that I could barely breathe.

"Mi-ne, can't b-reath," I gasped.

"Sorry Draco," she released me and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay," I smiled back, turning to face Dumbledore, Hermione's hand clasped in my own.

"I am so very glad that you are all here again," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Hold a second," Blaise said, "where are Neville, Luna, Hannah, Seamus, Ashley and Justin?"

Dumbledore looked stunned at Blaise's point.

"I, umm, well, we were, wow, I never thought about the other six students," he confessed.

"So what, you bring back us four without tracking down the others?" I asked, appalled at the thought.

"That sounds about right."

"Professor, how could you do that? Do you even have a clue as to where they might be?"

"Unfortunately…no I don't."

"How did you even get us here…or rather fly us here?"

"Oh, I simply accio'd you here. Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

**Hermione's POV**

"Ooh," Draco laughed, "smart cookie."

"Hah," Jenna giggled, high fiving Draco.

"He's losing his marbles," I whispered.

"Oh, Miss. Granger," Dumbledore interrupted, "I lost my marbles quite some time ago. Now, let's get you all in the castle. If you don't mind me asking, where are your school robes? Don't say they burned up on impact or something, Sprout isn't exactly the best spell caster after all."

"Burn up on impact, why would they do that? Of course not, we had to purchase muggle attire to blend in to our…sudden surroundings."

"Right you are, right you are. Now, dinner has either started, or will start in five minutes. I really can never tell these things. Chop, chop, head on up."

The five of us made our way to the great hall and sat down at Gryffindor table, Draco and I on one side and Jenna and Blaise on the other.

"You're back," Harry shouted, running down the length of the table and leaning down to hug me. "Where did you four go? Hold on…where's Neville, Seamus, Justin…"

"Ashley, Luna and Hannah," I finished. "No one knows actually."

"I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is working on it right now," Harry assured me. I looked over at the professors table to see Dumbledore in a rather sticky predicament.

"With a beard full of Snape's gravy…sure."

"Can we eat now?

"Oh sorry, of course."

We turned to our empty plates and I stared at the prepared food that lay in large silver serving bowls and plates upon the table. Draco had already loaded his own plate with mashed potatoes, roast beef and gravy and was carefully cutting off a piece of meat with a…spoon?

"Draco," I asked, "what are you doing?"

"I don't have a knife….or a fork for that matter. It seems that all I was given is a spoon. I can cope with it, no need to worry." He turned back to his plate, attacking the meat with an air that screamed '_help m_e'.

"Let me," I offered, taking his plate and cutting the meat into relatively even pieces.

"Thanks Mione," Draco casually planted a small kiss on my nose. I giggled and loaded my own plate with food.

"Someone's a very cute couple today," Ginny remarked, leaning down to hug me and smiling at Draco.

"Aw, thanks Gin," I replied, hugging her back.

"When did you guys get back to the school?"

"Just a few minutes ago, actually."

"Where were you?"

"In muggle Britain, a town called Carlisle. We didn't have any magic at all."

"No magic? What about now? Have you tried using magic since you returned?"

"Not yet, here, let me try something," I pulled my wand from inside my jacket and pointed it at Ginny. She ducked for cover, a worried look plastered across her face.

"Don't experiment on me, please Hermione! I'm engaged, I have a full life ahead of me!" she squeaked.

"Ginny, I'll just try an eye colour changing charm, I swear. Nothing bad is going to happen that will cut my chances of being called Aunt Mione by a few dozen kids in the future."

"A few dozen little kids seem like a little bit much! Gosh, even the pain of one's got to hurt a lot, but dozens? You're setting your expectations a little high, don't you think?"

"Trust me Ginny, I'm sure you'll end up with plenty…enough for a quidditch team at least."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually."

"So is it a deal then, enough for at least one quidditch team?"

"Deal."

"Ginny," Harry complained, "it's a little early to be thinking about a minimum of seven kids isn't it? Besides, you might regret asking for all those kids later."

"Harry Potter, are you suggesting that you don't want to have kids with your fiancé?

"No, that's not it at all! I'm just saying that from what I've heard, even one child can be a heck of a lot of work!"

"We'll discuss our future children after dinner okay?"

"Alright."

"Now," I interrupted, back to the discovery of my magic."

"Right."

"Octera Changeum," I chorused. Ginny's eye colour changed to purple. Not just any purple, but a royal shade that contrasted with her ginger hair quite nicely.

"So, did it work?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes," I replied triumphantly. "Wait." Her eyes started flickering back and forth between her usual blue and purple before halting entirely, leaving her eyes their natural colour. "No"

"No what, Mione?"

"No, it can't be. Your eyes changed colour for a moment, then flickered and changed back to your usual colour."

"That's odd. Why don't you try a levitation charm instead, here," she passed me Harry's unused napkin and I placed it in front of myself on the table.

"Wingardrium Leviosa." The napkin twitched and lay still. "Wingardrium Leviosa," I tried again and again, staring as the napkin stay motionless.

"Mione," Draco suggested, "let me try." He pulled out his own wand and tried to levitate the napkin. Nothing Happened. Over and over again, each time with a new object, we attempted the simple charm, failing miserably.

"We have to tell Dumbledore," I reasoned.

"Tell Dumbledore what exactly?" Jenna asked. Clearly, Blaise and herself had not been paying attention to the occurrences of late.

"Our magic isn't working."

"Really, still?" Blaise asked.

"Really, or have you not been paying attention to what's been happening in the last five minutes?"

"Sorry, we were occupied," Jenna blushed.


	26. Chapter 26 : The Love of Her Life

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR JENNA'S DOPPLEGANGER! **_

_**GO rainingonmusic!**_

_**Once again, I`ve left this chapter for all too long. I hope you don`t hate me. Anyhow … I`ve really missed writing, but haven`t had the time to do much of it lately. Also, the book I`m writing is taking up a lot of my planning time.**_

_**But I`m back, so smile and dance around!**_

_**Big shout out to everyone in Ottawa, Ontario…and everyone else too!**_

_**Luv the reviews everyone! And now…your feature presentation…Chapter 26!**_

Muggle Studies, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts…Dramione's classes

**Chapter 26**

**Jenna`s POV**

``A little occupied?" Draco snorted.

"What does it matter to you?" Blaise asked.

"Well…it is kind of amusing. I mean…you two are always busy lately. How would you like it if Hermione and I were '_just a little occupied_' right now?" With that, he crashed his lips onto Hermione's and I groaned.

"Oh come on Draco," I whined. Blaise and I were just talking, not snogging!" he finally parted from Hermione and looked over at Blaise and I, casually raising one eyebrow.

"Jenna," Blaise whispered, "if you call that just talking…" Hermione snickered.

"Okay," I interrupted, "what was this about no powers?"

"Well," Ginny explained, "none of you have magic. If you had been paying attention, you would have figured that out just a wee bit sooner. Ooh…and Draco attempted to cut up his dinner with a spoon. His princess in shining armour saved him." She smirked evilly in Draco's direction and in turn, he stuck out his tongue in her general direction.

"Anyhow, off to Dumbledore then?" I suggested.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"Just stated a valid option…thought it might help. Anyhow, let's head there then."

"But he's right here in this room right now. Why don't you four just walk up there now, seeing as it's the end of supper, and tell him of this terrible inconvenience?"

We all took a few more bites of food and proceeded to make our way up to the professors table where Dumbledore sat. We explained our non-magical…or would it be magical situation to him and he nodded.

"I have no clue what to do. I'll leave this up to the other professors to figure out. Pip pip, off to bed."

"But Dumbledore," I asked, "where exactly do we go?"

"You shall go to your co-ed joint dorms, of course. They just won't go away, so you might as well enjoy the free space while you can. Unless that is, you would prefer to go back to your respective house dorms."

"No, it's okay," Hermione replied quickly. "I do rather enjoy the space, and the kitchen…and only having to share a bathroom with one person."

"I hear you," Draco whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"So, I guess we'll be off to our respective dorms then," I suggested.

"Right you are, right you are. Goodnight all. You still need to go to classes however… any magic requiring portion will be text-read due to your lack of magic."

No one said any more. The four of us simply turned around, walked out of the great hall and to our muggle-studies dorms.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"So," Blaise said once we reached the dorms. "See you guys in the morning. Bye! Have a good, childless night!" That brought a wave of emotion sweeping across me.

"You…they…" I ran into our room and slammed the door behind me. Over the last few days, I had almost completely forgotten the loss of our Muggle Studies children. I missed Louis more than anything else.

My back hit the wall behind me and I slid down to the cool stone floor, hugging my knees to my chest. The last weeks had been the most enjoyable in my life. I had fallen in love with a Slytherin, been a mother to a baby (whether he was real or not didn't matter), and my life had just…changed more than I thought possible.

Tears streamed down my pale cheeks, pooling at the bottom of my chin, and falling to the collar of my shirt.

"Jenna," Blaise called from the other side of the door. "Jenna, please don't cry. I wasn't trying to make you feel like that. I was just pointing out that it'll be silent tonight without the babies around." I continued to cry as the door opened slowly, letting dim light stream into the room. Blaise's footsteps seemed to be making their way in my general direction. "Jenna," Blaise's fingers made their way under my chin, raising my head to meet his gaze.

"Blaise…you said what you said…"

"And I can't take it back. I know that Jenna. Trust me, I know. I had no clue my words would affect you like that. If I had the time to think it through, I wouldn't have said it at all. I know you were really distressed to see Louis go. I haven't told anyone this but I bawled in the washroom at that pub the other night."

"Really," I giggled, tears still leaving my eyes.

"Yes Jenna. I'd never lie to you. I cried like a baby and figured none of you would notice my red eyes. Turns out, none of you did notice. Now…I never can take back those few words I said that affected you so, but I can hope that you will forgive me. I really love you Jenna. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too," I whispered. I lifted a hand to Blaise's cheek and leaned forwards, capturing his lips with my own. He kissed back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me from the stone floor.

**So, tell me what you think should happen between them. The next step will be greatly helped by you're ideas!**

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get this one out there! I'll try to write another chapter by this weekend!**_

_**So…you know who you are…yes you…how was the chapter?**_

_**Plotting against Hermione and Draco to come in a chapter near you!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	27. Chapter 27 : Home For Christmas?

_**This chapter is dedicated to…**_Lieutenant Sarcasm_**…who sent the longest review ever! **_

**Chapter 27**

**Ron's POV**

"Ron?" Katie called, searching for some recognition in my eyes. I snapped out of my trance and smiled at her.

"Sorry Katie, I blanked for a moment there. What was it you said?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday. So do you? As a date maybe?"

"I don't know. I mean….I'd really love to, but I don't know if…"

"Come on Ronald! We've been dating for nearly a month now! When are you going to get over Hermione Granger? She's the past! So you've been head over heels for her for years now, but she chose someone else! I know it hurts you to have been passed up for your…what did you call him, arch nemesis? But seriously Ron, you need to move on! You need to figure out that there other people-not just other people but other women who think you are perfectly amazing, and I'm one of them! I'm pretty sure I should feel stupid and ridiculous for being one of them, but even more stupidly, I don't! You can still love her, but I love you!"

"You love me?"

"I didn't mean to let it slip like that, but yeah, I do love you."

"Katie…I don't love Hermione anymore. I just feel empty without her around."

"You can still be friends with her Ron. At least talk to her and try to make up."

"I think I'll do just that. But it might help if you came."

"I'll be right there with you to hold your hand…I mean make you feel more comfortable with it."

"I'd really like it if you held my hand Katie."

"You would?"

"I would. You're all I have right now…I need you more than anything else." I leaned down and kissed Katie sweetly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

**Hermione's POV**

After Blaise had run after Jenna to apologize, Draco and I returned to our room and got dressed for bed. I slipped on my purple tank-top and a pair of purple, heart printed pyjama shorts and jumped onto the bed, messing up the covers and smiling innocently at Draco. He shook his head, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Someone looks very happy today," I said.

"I have a reason to be," he replied. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world all to myself."

"Awe shucks," I giggled.

"It's completely true. I swear that to you on my life."

"Then it better be a long one Draco, because I can't ever live without you."

"Hermione," Draco whispered in my ear.

"What Draco?" He got off the edge of the bed and slid onto the floor on one knee.

"I have something to say." He gazed into my eyes with pure adoration, love and contempt.

"Okay," I smiled.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I hated you for so long that my hate turned into pure love for you. You accepted me the way I expected you to at first…with closed arms and a sledgehammer, but you threw that away to allow me into your heart and I love you for that. I love you more than my own life itself, Hermione. You turned me away from hating everyone and everything in sight to being able to tolerate my enemies and to be a temporary father for a baby, whether she was merely a magical animation or not. I love you more than money and fame. I want to be even closer to you, grow closer to your heart. Hermione, will you marry me?"

I stared at Draco for a few seconds, stunned by his heart-felt words. Then, suddenly I was overcome with joy.

"Yes," I replied. "Draco Malfoy, I will marry you!"

With that, Draco pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto my finger. It was made of a thin band of brilliant silver, topped off with a medium-sized clear cut diamond. On either sides of the diamond were a ruby and an emerald, closely intertwined with each-other.

"Draco," I whispered, "It's...it's beautiful."

"Like you, of course." I giggled and wrapped my arms around Draco's neck.

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG

I lay in Draco's arms, my head nestled in the nape of his neck.

"Mione?" he asked. "Do you want to come back to the manor for Christmas this year? Father and Mother won't be there…being in Azkaban and all."

"Draco, I'd love to."

_**Hi everyone! I know that this chapter is really short and that is unforgivable…but I wanted to put something up on Christmas Eve…and It's nearly 11pm here so I have to get some sleep. **_

_**Please review! If I get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one before school starts back up again! **_


	28. Chapter 28 : Telling Mum & Dad

_**Well…here it goes! I hope you like this chapter! I promised to update before the third of January…but summatives sort of held me up. Sorry. However, I will love writing every minute of this! Review! Ah, I'm listening to the **__**gLee**__** version of "**__**Marry Me**__**"…perfect song to set up what's coming! **_

**Chapter 28**

_**Hermione's POV**_

I was so excited to be spending Christmas at what was now Draco's Manor. The only problem was… writing a letter to my parents to explain why I wouldn't be returning home for the holidays. Now…I wasn't one to lie, so the truth I would write.

I pulled a long piece of parchment and my favourite self-inking quill out of my book-bag, and made my way over to the comfiest loveseat in the 'Temporary Muggle Studies' common room. Draco followed me out and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I lay back against his chest. Within minutes, I was writing the letter.

'_Dear Mom and Dad, I hope you both have had a wonderful couple of months at home. Up here at Hogwarts, I have had the most amazing time of my life.'_

'_The year started out like any other, with regular classes and amazing meals, but has become so much more. Don't worry I'm about to explain all of it.'_

'_After the first few weeks, I managed to get sucked into trouble. As per usual, Professor Snape was doling out house points to the Slytherins for ultimately no reason at all. Because I was paying so much attention to what he was doing, I ended up not making my potion correctly and was given detention. Draco Malfoy (yes the one I've said so much about) landed in detention along-side me. We ended up in another round of detention due to Draco and I not doing exactly what Snape told us to do. During this, we ended up locked in the potion supply closet and were pelted by a shelf of knocked-over potion vials. Thanks to this, my hair is now a beautiful chocolate brown and is set in natural-looking, permanent curls, but also because of it, I have spent the last few months unable to get more than ten feet away from Draco.'_

'_I managed to slip later that day and ended up with a broken wrist and heavily twisted ankle. Draco carried me down many sets of stairs and across the whole school to get me to the infirmary. My injuries were mended quickly, yet painfully, and after a night's rest, and a class schedule change, Draco and I made our way to class.'_

'_In muggle studies, we were put into pairs and set up to try out a new assignment never before done at Hogwarts. The pairs were all given baby dolls and through a DNA related potion, the dolls became living, breathing children with the traits and features of their "parents". '_

'_I'm going to skip over a long period of time, because all of the detail I'm writing into this is giving me a headache.'_

'_Now…where shall I pop back into the story? So, in the long weeks afterward, the 'child' Rosalie brought Draco and I really close together. We dated and fell for each-other. (I know you two really like Ronald, but I'm a thousand times more alive around Draco than I ever was with being around Ronald.'_

'_The project children were taken away and it broke our hearts, all of the couple's hearts to see them go. Draco and I are still going strong. Actually, that is what I wanted to write to you about in the first place... Draco proposed to me last night.'_

'_I said YES! He makes me so happy, I wish I could be stuck to him like glue…well I kinda am, seeing the potion gone wrong situation, but I still want to be closer and closer to him. It may come as a surprise to you, but Draco has asked me to spend Christmas at his family's manor and I also agreed to that. I hope you don't feel too out of the loop for me telling you all of this so late in the year, but it's all true. I love Draco, and there is nothing in the world that can change that.'_

_As for Harry and Ronald, Harry proposed to Ginny at the beginning of the year, and Ronald has a girlfriend. Her name is Katie. They are all doing very well, as am I.'_

'_I have to end this letter now, for I am running out of parchment. Love you Mum and Dad!'_

'_Your daughter, Hermione Granger.' _

"Well, here it goes," I whispered. Draco and I stood from the loveseat and made our way to the owlry to mail my letter.

"So Mione," Draco smiled, "that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Not at all really, but I'm not too sure that my parents will be all that thrilled with our news. Especially after all the horrible things I told them about you in the last seven years."

"What exactly have you said about me? You never did reveal that after all."

"Umm…well, I don't know if I should tell them to you. After all, they were kind of…"

"Horrible, cruel, anti-heart-felt?"

"Pretty much."

"Just tell me Mione. I love you, and talking about the past is in no way going to change that."

"Okay, I guess I will tell you. Let's just skip the full description though. I will tell you in bare-detail what I said."

"Sounds very reasonable to me, love."

"Well, I told them about every time you ever called me any name, especially those…mudblood incidents. I told them how much of a jackass you were to me, and how much of a bully to everyone else. I called you by some very rude names which I just can't say…"

"Just say them, I'm up for it."

"Cauldron bum, Son of a Banshee, most putrid Swish and Flickerer, a disgusting, revolting pot of dragon boogies, he's an expecto freakin potronads, rabble-rouser, the most jiggery-pockery tard in the whole universe, blast-ended man-skank…"

Draco just stood there, mouth agape.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Draco just stood there, silent as ever.

"Oh come on, say something."

"I never knew that you, the Gryffindor Princess of all people knew that many wizard swears."

"Hey, I can't be all prudish and boring all the time. Do you want me to continue?"

"Umm…I guess I deserve it."

"Well then…huge turd from the gigantic rear-end of a constipated unicorn, pure-blood screwing, troll-fucking whore, flobby-wanded dementor bugerrer…"

"Okay okay, enough already."

"So I have finally cracked my fiancé?

"Yes, okay? I never knew anyone could say such…obscure, horrible things to anyone."

"Well believe it honey, because it's true. I thought you oughta' know."

"You don't know how bad and yet horribly stipped of my titles I feel right now."

"Don't fret Draco, I love you anyways!"

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

We sent the letter with a tawny owl and headed down to the Great Hall for Supper.

**THE 1ST AND 10TH REVIEWERS WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**

_**I really hope that all of you reading this enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to use the wizard swears, and I did tweak some of them to fit in better, but that just made them more effective. By the way, thank you Potter Puppet Pals, you really helped me out with this!**_


	29. Chapter 29 : We're Off To See The Manor

_**Chapter 29**_

_**I know this seems crazy…updating twice in one day! It may be a first, but It's a good first to say the least! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Hermione's POV

Draco and I sat in Muggle Studies at the back of the room. The other three couples had returned, only with zero knowledge of having ever left Hogwarts in the first place. Some found this to be a matter worth checking into, but Professor Dumbledore had clearly stated…_'No harm, no foul'_ and the matter had been left completely alone.

Jenna and Blaise had made up, though Jenna hadn't given me any real details other than they would be heading to her parent's house for the holidays.

No one knew of Draco's and my recent engagement, however, we had planned to tell everyone in the Great Hall at lunch.

…

The remainder of Muggle Studies passed in a flash, followed only as quickly by Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. Finally, the lunch bell rang. Hand in hand, Draco and I made our way to the Great Hall for lunch, casually sneaking glances at each-other out of the corners of our eyes. At last, the Great Hall's open doors loomed within our view.

We stepped in unison, the remaining hundred feet to the doors, but paused momentarily before entering.

"Mione, love…are you sure you want to tell this to everyone…especially Ronald in front of all the entire school? I mean, if he says anything cruse, and I have to kill him…well, there are a couple hundred witnesses to claim that I did it."

I slapped his arm playfully and raised my left eyebrow in a Spock-like manner.

"Draco," I warned, "try not to kill anyone. You know that a lot of people are against us being together. Especially Pansy… and Stefani Vervain for that matter. Just ignore everyone that you couldn't care less about, okay?"

"Okay, I will. So you're ready to go then?"

"Absolutely, positively, yes."

"Well then, future Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, let's hop to it." With Draco's words, we made our way over to where Jenna, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Kelsi sat, halfway up the Gryffindor table.

"So," I asked, "guess what?"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Well…" Draco started to say, before I cut in.

"We," I said proudly, "we being Draco and I…"

"Just say it!" Harry urged.

"Draco asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

"You and Malfoy are getting married!" they all asked simultaneously.

"Yes!" I replied. By this point, everyone in the Great hall had turned towards us to listen in. From amongst the crowd, Stefani and Pansy rose from their seats at Slytherin table and pointed their wands at Draco and I.

"Bitch!" they screeched, sending some sort of a spell in my direction. Draco pulled me to stand behind him while he got hit with the spell, sending him shooting backwards, across the table-top, spilling goblets, and plates of food this way and that. Unfortunately, since I had been standing behind him, I ended up flying backwards with Draco, food catapulting this way and that, covering the table in gooey globs of everything.

I flew off the other side of the table and landed smack on the stone floors. Unfortunately, Draco landed right on top of me, his back covered in multiple sticky foods, including mashed potatoes and thick, orange pumpkin juice. Good Merlin did Draco land with a bang. My head smashed into the floor, leaving a small pain in the back of my skull.

Almost immediately, Harry had helped Draco off of me, and together, they pulled me up. The moment that I got to my feet, I felt a wave of nausea. The room spun around me, faces moving this way and that across my blurred vision.

Everything went black.

. . . . . . . . .

I slowly opened my eyes, and to my surprise I wasn't in the infirmary.

"Draco?" I asked. He walked into view and kissed my forehead lightly, smiling calmly.

"Hey Mione," he replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Umm, I think so. What happened exactly?"

"Well…Pansy and Stefani sent us flying across a table. Long story short, I landed on top of you, and you ended up with a fracture in the back of your head."

"I am going to kill those two with my bare hands!" I screeched.

"Sorry, but it's a little too late for that."

"What?"

"Well, the girls…Jenna, Ginny and Kelsi practically dragged them out into the hall."

"What happened then?"

"Well, the teachers turned the other way while Pansy and Stefani were getting beat up, and they had two hundred and fifty points taken from each of them for what ended up happening to you. More than that, once the holidays are over, they will have their wands taken away for two weeks, and have two months detention three times a week. After all, they broke multiple school rules."

"Exactly which rules they break?"

"Using uncalled for magic out of class, using magic against another student, using magic against another student outside of class, using magic for revenge, using magic to intentionally harm a student, disrupting other students, using foul language against another student, and using magic which resulted in a life-threatening injury of a student."

"Wowsers, they really broke a lot of rules."

"Oh yeah, they should be glad that I didn't get to them. I would have killed them, but you did ask me not to."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Now not that this conversation isn't at all stimulating or anything but where are we exactly, and how did I get here?

"Well, once you fainted, and I noticed that you were bleeding, Blaise and I carried you to the infirmary. The other guys didn't come because they were busy making sure that their girlfriends didn't kill Pansy and Stefani. Anyhow, then Madame Pomfrey fixed you up and I went to pack while you slept. This morning, you still weren't awake, and we couldn't miss the train, so I carried you and brought the luggage. This is the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment."

"We get our own compartment?"

"Apparently so, and to continue on with the story, I asked the prefects to cover our shits, and here we are."

"How long do we have before we arrive at platform nine and three quarters?"

"We should be arriving in a couple of minutes actually. That's why I woke you up. We have to get ready to go. We will apparate straight off of the platform, and with the Malfoy Manor being mine now, we will get straight inside with no problems."

"Sounds like a plan. So, can I get up now, or am I doomed to live out my life on this pillow-adorned bench?"

"Here Mione, I'll help." Draco put one arm under my shoulders, and helped me sit up. Other than a minor headache, everything seems to be going well.

There was a sudden jerk as the train started to slow, and I nearly fell over, but thanks to Draco's help, I managed to keep myself relatively upright.

"Ready?" he asked, helping me to my feet.

"A little freaked, but yeah, I'll be okay."

In five minutes time, our bags had been unloaded from the over-head carriers, and we were standing on the platform. Suddenly it occurred to me that we didn't have Crookshanks with us.

"Draco, what about Crookshanks?"

"I hate to tell you this, but turns out that he kind of escaped from your dormitory awhile back and some first year took a fancy to him. Or at least, that's what Ginny said."

"Oh well, he was an old grump after-all. And if some girl really likes him, so be it."

"Are you sure? You spent a couple of years being pretty protective of him."

"It's okay Draco. I haven't really even seen that cat since the beginning of the school year. Besides, I can always get a new cat, hopefully a nicer one."

"That is true…very true. Can we go now? I told Dilly to be expecting us for four o'clock. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Who's Dilly?"

"A family house elf. I actually started paying her. Not that she or any of the elves accept much payment, but they do get a galleon a week, and Sunday's off."

"And sick leave?"

"Would I invite you here if the house help didn't have all the perks?"

"No, but it's not like I could just not come anyways. After-all, we are still stuck together. And thank you. You know how much elf rights mean to me."

"That, my dear is exactly why I did it in the first place. So, are you ready to see our manor?"

"Our manor?"

"Well, we are getting married, and the manor will belong legally to both you and I."

"We have a place to live?"

"Yes. Just wait until you see what it looks like. I decided to make some huge changes with the place in case you ever decided to come here."

"Well, I can't wait to see them!" With that, we picked up our bags and turned on the spot. After much of a pulling sensation behind my navel, and the feeling of being squeezed through something much too small to be squeezed through, we arrived in front of a gorgeous mansion-esque house.

"So, would you like to hear a little bit about what is in store for living quarters?" I nodded as we walked up to the grand, ten foot tall double doors. "Well, this manor has three floors, an extensive double level basement, and a dungeon as well as many magical-dimentional rooms, equalling more square footage than anyone really needs. There are gardens surrounding the entire house, and two garden rooms within the house that mimic weather conditions outside. There is a library on every floor, each with it's own very unique use, some for just over-all reading material, while others are for torture methods, cooking and potion-making. I am not quite sure how many bedrooms there are, but each one has it's own lavatory, including bath, shower, and everything else. My parent's old rooms will be locked until everything within them has been destroyed, and our room is my old room. It has a king sized bed, full walk in closet, and double bath which is about the same size as the one in the prefects washroom." Draco took a deep breath and looked at me lovingly.

"It sounds perfect Draco," I whispered. He raised his hand to the door and placed it on the dark wood.

"You too Hermione," I placed my hand along-side his and the door opened revealing a brightly lit front-room. There were extravagantly decorated halls to both sides, and a grand staircase across from the front doors. The walls looked freshly painted, though without the smell, suggesting that the colour change was purely magical. Brightly coloured flowers sat in china vases all around the room, giving off a delightful floral scent, and the front hall was adorned by a simple maroon mat, atop the deep mahogany wood floors.

I let my mouth fall open in shock. In response to my actions, Draco leaned over and kissed me full on the lips.

"Too much?" he asked.

"It's too beautiful to be too much Draco. I love it, and I love you." He motioned for me to drop my bag, and grabbed my hand, leading me up the grand staircase. I followed happily.

In under a minute, we stood in the middle of a large room which I only assumed had to be Draco's.

In another short minute, we were kissing again, and I was enjoying every minute of it. My hands were weaving their way through Draco's short hair, as his were with mine. Slowly, I pulled Draco over to the colossal-sized bed.

_**I NEED YOUR HELP…WHAT SHOULD COME OF THIS…WELL YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, AND NO I AM NOT GOING TO DESCRIBE IT, YOU MUST USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS, BUT WHAT SHOULD COME OF THIS? Write me your answers! I welcome ideas and REVIEWS!**_

_**Ah! I have never written this much for one chapter before, but my dad and sister were watching a movie in German with English subtitles and it was driving me completely insane. **_

_**Anyhow…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I ENJOY READIG YOUR IDEAS, SO DISH THEM OUT! SAY ANYTHING GOOD OR BAD, I'M HERE TO LISTEN!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**JacobSalvatoreBlack**_


	30. Chapter 30 : Running Fever

**EEEEEEP! THANKS TO NaTTyKiinz I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE THE CHAPTER! SHE GAVE SUCH A SIMPLE SOLUTION TO A PROBLEM WITH UPLOADING I'VE HAD FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW! I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO FIND A SOLUTION...KIND OF BEG FOR ONE! THANKS AGAIN, NaTTyKiinz!**

**Chapter 30?**

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I feel so bad, but the laptop had a spaz attack, deleted Microsoft Word from the system…and my dad decided to try and fix the system. Sadly, it ended out pretty horribly. Every single thing I have ever written or created and saved on the laptop was deleted. Even the Toastmasters 20**__**th**__** Anniversary logo that I spent so long creating in photoshop (sad face). It is as if we just got the computer…and sadly the memory has nothing yet stored in it. **_

_**So here I go…re-writing this chapter for all of you.**_

**Hermione's POV**

I ran through the halls of Malfoy Manor. My feet slapped against the cold, hardwood floors with each step. The bottoms of my feet seemed almost as though they were on fire. My palms sweated against clenched fists. But what came from the palms of my hands wasn't clear. Unclenching my fists as I ran, I saw red running from deep cuts in my hands. The red was flowing down to my wrists and beyond.

I gasped as sudden, sharp pains radiated from my hands. Tears started to fall immediately. I tried to blink them back, but they kept coming.

My bare feet continued to come in contact with the floor as I ran, harder and faster now. I reached a dead end and came to a halt. What could I do? They were hounding me out. I had to leave this place…if I still wanted to be alive by tomorrow.

Sudden movement in my lower abdomen caused me to flinch. Pain…not much, but enough to get me to cry even more. This would be no time to come down with some illness. Nothing could slow me down if I was to get to freedom before morning. If anything came in the way, I might die before then.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself.

"Because you don't belong here, Miss. Granger." I turned around. Lucius Malfoy stood before me, a smirk plastered across his murderous face.

"You don't know where I belong, I do."

"Clearly, if you did, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Mr. Malfoy, I belong here. I belong with Draco. My life is with your son…my only life now is with him."

"You do not belong anywhere near him," Lucius spat at my feet. "You are mudblood scum, not a suitable match for my only son!"

"But I love him, and he loves me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. There was no blackmail or threats of any kind, I assure you. The engagement was purely off of love. Can't you understand that?"

"I might, if you weren't dirty-blood filth in my home!"

"But this isn't your home anymore! It belongs to my Draco. This manor now belongs to him, and will soon belong, not just him, but me as well! Just accept that you cannot have complete control of the world!"

"I have money, you little witch! I am rich beyond imagine. I can sway the Ministry itself solely by waving a bag of galleons in their faces."

"You aren't rich anymore. You are an Azkaban escapee with not a penny to your name, nor a sole square foot of land. You are just a pathetic, cowardly murderer!"

"Why you little…_CRUCIO_!"

The pain overwhelmed me. Before the first second was up, I had fallen to the cold floor. I twitched and writhed around quite involuntarily for some time while Lucius laughed. Screams echoed through the manor, and only after a great amount of mental and physical agony did I truly come to realize, that the screams were my own. My stomach rippled with extreme pain which rose far above all else. It pained me more than any dagger possibly could have.

I continued to writhe around.

I continued to scream in pure agony, my throat burning through the sheer levels of pain I expressed.

...

I woke with a start, looking frantically around myself for Lucius. I was clearly in a virtually empty room, despite Draco sleeping next to me. My whole body felt hot, my stomach sickly.

"Mione, are you okay?" Draco asked, raising his head off the pillow. "You don't look too good."

"I just had a nightmare is all," I assured him.

"I don't think so." He lifted his arm and touched the back of his hand to my forehead, swearing the second it made contact. "Hermione, you're feverish. I mean really feverish. Your forehead is practically on fire. Your arms too," his hand slid to rest on my shoulder.

"Come on Draco, it's probably just the aftermath of my bad dream."

"Sorry Hermione, but not this time. Dilly," Draco called, "Dilly, come quick please!"

"Yes, Master Draco," Dilly appeared, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Can you check Hermione's temperature please? I don't think she's well."

"Of course, master Draco." Dilly walked over to me and with one swift hand motion, an old fashioned thermometer appeared in her small hands. She reached up and placed it in my open mouth.

"How long should this take?" I mumbled.

"Not too long if you keep your mouth closed," Draco answered.

About thirty seconds later, Dilly pulled the thermometer from my mouth and gave a small, horrified gasp.

"Master Draco," she said, "Miss Granger's temperature is a whole hundred and four and a half degrees."

"Why me," I moaned.


	31. Chapter 31 : Emergency Apparition

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**BY THE WAY, THANKS TO edwardsoneandonlylove 'S MENTAL POKE AND WORRY OVER MY NOT UPDATING, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY ESSAY…BUT I THANK HER DEEPLY! THANK YOU! **

_**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. My computer memory got wiped again, I started writing a book, and with school, homework, summatives, and MORE book writing, I have had no time to write updates for my stories. But I'm back and promise to update every two weeks for the next few chapters…maybe more often. P.S. if there are any readers that aren't girls…you know male readers, I would like to know. I'm interested in finding out whether or not guys like my story too, or if is just a chick-flick reading for us girls only. **_

**Draco's POV**

Hermione whimpered into my chest, eyes watering, tears falling upon the sheets wrapped around us. Dilly stood next to the bed, still holding the thermometer.

"Dilly," I asked.

"Yes Master Draco?"

"One-hundred and four point five degrees. That's bad, isn't it? Shouldn't we go to St. Mungo's?"

"Dilly knows that unless Miss. Granger has her temperature for longer than a full day, or it gets to at least one hundred and five degrees, St. Mungo's is not needed."

"You're sure?"

"Dilly is very sure, Master Draco. Older Master Malfoy once had a very high temperature, but it went away in just a couple of long hours."

"Thank you Dilly, Mione?" she looked up at me, her face pale with fever.

"Yes Draco," she replied weakly.

"You have to tell me exactly how you are feeling."

"To be honest, I feel pretty weak and extremely tired. I think I'm kind of hungry too though. Can I get some food Draco?"

"Of course love. You can have whatever you want until you are better."

"Anything?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything except…well something that would take a lot of energy. If you know what I mean."

"Shut up," she yawned. "So, the food…or do I have to get down to the kitchens and make my own breakfast?"

"You will do no such thing in your condition! Dilly, would you please get Hermione some food and a glass of chilled water?"

"Dilly would love to, Master Draco. Miss. Granger, Dilly will be back momentarily. Dilly hopes you won't mind that it might take a few minutes to put together a tray."

"Of course not, Dilly," Hermione replied tiredly. With that, Dilly popped out of the room.

"Hermione, I'm going to get a basin of chilled water and a cloth for your forehead. Are you okay staying here for a minute, or should I ask Dilly to come watch over you?"

"It's just a minute Draco. Relax, won't you?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe and happy. Your parents might kill me if they ever thought that I didn't take care of you properly."

"Just go. You'll be back in a minute anyways." I left the room with Hermione spread out in the middle of the bed, covers pulled up to her chin, eyes closing in exhaustion. I walked down one of the long corridors and up to a closet, opening it to find a wide selection of towels, bed sheets, and three basins. Picking up one of the basins, and a face cloth, I began the journey back to my room.

As I walked into the room, I spotted Hermione trying to get up. But clearly, she had nowhere near that kind of energy at this point. I put the basin and cloth down at the end of the bed and walked around the bed to help her.

"Why are you trying to get out of bed?" I asked her, slipping one arm under hers and pulling her to her feet.

"I just need to use the washroom is all. Can you help me? I'm too tired to get there on my own."

"Of course, here," I helped her slowly over to the washroom, fully supporting her the whole way.

"Thanks," she smiled, exhaustion fading her usually energetically expressed face. I let her go and she walked into the washroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

Five minutes later I started to get worried.

"Hermione," I called through the door. Then, I heard a retching noise, like someone throwing up. "Hermione, are you okay? Let me in, you shouldn't be alone right now for this long." The retching noises continued almost without ceasing, so I grabbed my wand from a nightstand across the room and unlocked the door. Hermione knelt in front of the toilet bowl, arms crossed over her stomach, tears streaming down her face, and hair plastered against her fever-induced sweat-coated forehead.

"It's…oh…kay," she cried through heavy, gasped breaths.

"No Mione, it's not okay. You are very sick and as soon as you're done, we need to get you back to bed. Here," I held back her hair as she finished vomiting into the toilet bowl.

After being helped up by me, she rinsed out her mouth and turned to me to get back to bed. We were barely five short steps from the washroom when she stopped. I turned to her. Her eyelids were fluttering, eyes rolling, and she collapsed. I caught her just in time, before she hit the floor, but placed her gently down on the ground and immediately checked for breathing. Luckily she was.

"Hermione, love. Wake up. Please wake up." She didn't stir, didn't make a single movement of any sort. "Dilly," I called, "Hermione needs help!" she popped up in front of me and quickly placed the tray of food she was holding down at her feet, a panic-stricken look crossing her face.

"Master Malfoy, we must get her to St. Mungo's now. The only problem is that we cannot safely take her by Floo."

"Then what can we do?"

"Dilly can bring the both of you with her by apparition."

"But that isn't safe either. She could be splinched!"

"House Elf apparition is much, much safer, Master Draco. No one splinches whilst apparating with us. It is different magic."

"Fine, thank you! Let's go!" Dilly snapped her fingers, and before I could blink, I saw that we had arrived at St. Mungo's, in the front lobby. I scooped Hermione up in my arms, bridal style, and carried her quickly over to the front desk. The witch was reading 'Witch Weekly'.

"What is the ma…" she put down her magazine and gasped. "What happened to her?"

"She has a very high fever, has been vomiting, and collapsed."

"I'll take you myself, come on," she ran ahead of me, leading me around a corner and into a room labeled 'Emergency Illnesses'.

"Where should I put her?"

"Right here," she pointed to an empty bed. "I've already paged a Healer and the Medi-witch assistant. What exactly were her symptoms before she collapsed?"

"Fatigue, vomiting, and high fever of a hundred and four point five degrees. Also, just before she collapsed, her eyes were rolling and her eyelids were kind of fluttering and twitching."

"Well, I need to take her temperature again. Can you move to the other side of the bed please?" I did, and clasped Hermione's hand in my own while the witch took her temperature.

"How high is it?" I asked.

"We will know in a second. We broke our last insta-thermometer just yesterday." The thermometer beeped and she pulled it from Hermione's mouth, gasping as she read the temperature.

"What is it?"

"Her temperature has risen to one-hundred and five point nine degrees. I'll be right back! Do not leave her alone unless you are told to." The witch ran from the room. A moment later, over some sort of magical speaker system, I heard the witch. "Medical emergency in the E.I. ward! Healer Jane to the E.I. ward, Healer Gravitz to the E.I. ward, Medi-witch assistant Palmer to the E.I. ward stat! I will repeat, Healers Jane and Gravitz, and Medi-witch Assistant Palmer to the E.I. ward."

A moment later, two witches and a wizard in white medical robes walked through the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, who is it that you have brought?"

"This is Hermione Jean Granger. She's my fiancé."

"Really? Well despite that wonderful partnership, I must ask you to leave and wait in the patient lobby. I am Healer Jane, and I promise that I will update you as soon as I can."

I was ushered out of the room and showed into a room filled with squashy purple armchairs, four small coffee tables, numerous old Witch Weekly's, and a stack of Daily Prophets.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Healer Jane walked up to me, a sort of static looked plastered on his face. It took all I had not to burst out crying right then and there. I braced myself for the worst.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am here regarding your fiancé's condition."

"Yes. Just spit it out. You don't know how much this waiting is killing me."

"Well, we are waiting for the potions lab to finish gathering data from the tests we took. Miss. Granger's temperature has cooled with the aid of potions to just above one hundred and two degrees. As for the pending results, we have a couple of theories for what it could be."

"Okay, tell me."

"We believe that she has either contracted Dorian Flu, or the Witchus Vevarian illness. Also, we suspect that she may be preg…" I black out before I could hear the rest.

_**I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND UPDATE THIS WEEK, NO KIDDING!**_

_**ALSO, THE FIRST REVIEWER FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	32. Chapter 32 : The Final Prognosis

**Chapter 32**

_**And this chapter is dedicated to… **__**SSS - Severus Snape Supporter**__**! Thank you so much for all of your support with reading and reviewing the last chapter as well as my new readers! I love reading reviews! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T REPLIED TO ANY REVIEWS, THE WEBSITE WON'T LET ME, BUT I LOVED EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!**_

_**Draco's POV**_

As I lay unconscious on the waiting room floor, many things ran through my mind. More than all else that ran through my mind were the three possibilities for Hermione's condition. Dorian Flu caused severe headaches, abdominal pain, and sometimes would render a witch or wizard unconscious or sometimes even into a comatose state. As for Witchus Vevarian illness, it caused nausea, abdominal pain, unconsciousness, hallucinations, and sometimes schizophrenia.

However, it was the third possibility that had rendered me unconscious. It was also the third possibility that scared me more than Voldemort, Ron or Harry had ever been able to.

I couldn't stop passing the thought through my mind. Me…a dad? How could I have been so irresponsible? Getting Hermione pregnant? She would kill me. School was more important to her than almost anything else, and there were still five months left before the summer.

I mentally slapped myself for getting her in this predicament.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice called to me. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright? I think we might need a levitation stretcher…oh wait a moment, never mind, he is waking." I opened my eyes slowly and pulled myself into a sitting position. Surrounding me were four Medi-witches and Healer Jane.

"Uh," I said, clueless of a good response, "I fainted…wow that's got to be the third time this year."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you did fall unconscious, and were so for quite some time."

"How long was I out for?"

"About ten minutes. I am so sorry if my news of Miss. Granger shocked you to such an extent. The official test results have come in and I'm sure that you would like to hear their outcome. Miss. Granger tested negative for Witchus Vevarian illness as well as for Dorian Flu. She does however, still have a temperature. We expect it will go down to normal within the next twenty-four hours. As soon as she is down to at least ninety-nine degrees, we can discharge her."

"What about your third umm…"

"Oh yes, we received the potion tests back from that too. Your fiancé is pregnant. A few days at most to be precise."

"May I ask you a question Healer Jane?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you conduct a pregnancy test? I know for sure that there's no way she is more than a day pregnant. I may not be completely in tune with my knowledge of the female system, but there is no way that she would have been showing any signs this early. Don't you have to be a few months into a pregnancy before showing any real symptoms?"

"Well, we really didn't know, but in cases where a woman has such a high fever, we need to check for pregnancy to determine just how serious the case is. In the case of a pregnancy, fever can seriously harm or kill a fetus. Given that Miss. Ganger is only a day or so into her pregnancy, the future fetus could have been killed…a miscarriage that you would never even find out about. As for now, the pregnancy has just begun and there are a thousand things that could go wrong in the first few weeks. However, as long as Miss. Granger takes proper pre-natal potions, the fetus will grow into a nice, healthy baby."

"So…she's due…"

"As long as the pregnancy works out, she should be due on the eleventh of September. But we won't be able to really tell for at least a few more weeks."

"Wow, what a coincidence. Our baby is due on the first day of school. Oh shit, they're going to kill me."

"Who is going to…" I fainted again. This time, I regained my consciousness in a chair. Next to me, in a hospital bed lay Hermione.

"Hermione," I said worriedly.

"Draco," she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Did they tell you?"

"Tell me what? I just woke up five minutes before you did. I just planned on waiting for you to get up before the healer tells me what's up. And you need your sleep anyways."

"I wasn't sleeping. I kind of…fainted…again."

"You fainted? Why exactly?"

"I got your test results, and got a little overwhelmed and freaked out."

"Freaked out? What is it that could make you of all people faint? I thought you had the heart of a lion."

"No, that would be all you guys in Gryffindor. Us Slytherins really don't deal quite as well as you'd think."

"But what's the news? What's wrong with me? It must be pretty extreme to react so much over."

"Hermione, you're…umm…well…"

"Spit it out Draco. I want to know. I need to know.'

"You're pregnant."

"I am what?"

"I said, Hermione, you are pregnant." She looked at me blankly with wide eyes. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, whether she was happy, angry, hated me, or still loved me. Her face was just…blank. And suddenly, she burst out into tears.

"I…can't b-b-be pregnant," she cried, tears streaming down her face. I sat down on her bed and wrapped my arms around her. She nestled her head into my neck and pulled me tighter.

"Hermione, it's going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. And it's not as if we aren't planning to be together or anything. We're engaged for Merlin's sake. And I'm sure your parents will be okay."

"But Dra-c-co, I am only seventeen. I won't even be eighteen for another few months and I don't even have a job. Mum and Dad barely just got notice of our relationship and engagement and now…this. And besides…we have one, two…five and a half months left of school! I'll start showing by then. How can I be at school, doing assignments and, writing N.E.W.T's while I'm pregnant!"

"I don't know Hermione, but we are going to figure it out, I promise. I'm not going to let you go this alone. We'll do it together."

"People are going to say stuff about me, about us. I'm going to get fat and everyone is going to see. They'll call me fat and laugh behind my back. And what about the teachers? I won't be the good student anymore. I'll be the student who got pregnant before she could graduate."

"Mione, if anyone calls you fat, they will have to deal with me! If anyone laughs, well trust me, it will stop immediately. You will still be the best and brightest student of our year. I will help you study, take notes, help you with your homework. I'll do anything and everything to keep your life as normal as possible."

"Promise?"

"I promise Mione."

"I love you Draco, but there are some things I don't think I can handle alone."

"Just say it and I'll help you figure out how to deal with it."

"My parents, Harry, and Ron."

"I'll help you with them. But when it comes to the brunt of things, I think that I will be the object of everyone's yelling, screaming, hate, and possibly physical abuse. I'm especially afraid of what Ginny Weasley will do to me. For a small girl, she sure packs a punch, or so I've heard."

"Yeah, Ginny is probably going to beat you up…or curse you. Then again, maybe both. Her bat-bogey hex I've been told is especially scary on the receiving end."

"I've only ever experienced her verbal profanity, but a couple of times I've nearly been hit by a curse of hers. Lucky me, I've been able to avoid being hit for this long."

"Well, good luck not getting beat up verbally or physically this time. I'm sure you realize that the first second Ginny finds out that you got me pregnant, she will be on you faster than a cheetah to a mouse on an otherwise deserted island ." I laughed along with Hermione, casually wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I understand that my actions will cause me much pain in the future. But it's worth it as long as I have you."

"You definitely have me."

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you can go. Miss. Granger, I have some pre-natal potions for you. Unfortunately, there is no known potion that will stop morning sickness, so it may be difficult at times for you during classes, but all you can do is work through it a day at a time. I know that your school's healer Mme. Pomphrey has a supply of pre-natal potions on hand and has dealt with a pregnancy at the school before. You should be in good hands there. You will have to make a plan for at least bi-monthly visits to be checked-up by Mme. Pomphrey. I have pre-natal potions for the next few weeks here. The rest will be supplied to you directly from the school. You need to take a half vile of this potion twice a day."

"Okay, but wait…Mme. Pomphrey has dealt with a pregnancy at Hogwarts before? Do you know who it was? Could you tell me? It would be nice to know."

"I'm sorry, I never dealt with the student personally, I only know that it happened. Here are you potions. Come visit me at St. Mungo's any time." I grabbed the bag of potion vials from Healer Jane's hands and wrapped one arm around Hermione's waist.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco and I had taken the night bus back to the Malfoy Manor and fallen asleep almost as soon as we had entered the front hall. Lucky for me, Draco had been able to coax me up the stairs using the thought of a soft down comforter as bait. The second I hit the comforter, I drifted off into a world of uplifting, dreamless sleep.


	33. Chapter 33 : TaxiCab

Chapter 33

Hermione's POV

Draco whimpered in his sleep, thrashing around next to me, but never coming in contact with my skin.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't wake, but merely began speaking, a panicked tone striking itself into his voice.

"`Please," he begged, "don't do it. I love her And we're to be married." A screech of pain staggered from his lips as if he had just fallen to his death upon a sea of jagged rocks. Sweat rolled over his pale skin, glistening in the moonlight against his bare chest and face. I continued trying to wake him but it was no use. Whatever nightmare he was living wouldn't let him escape. He was in a deep slumber that only he himself could wake from. I slipped my hand into his and gazed worriedly at him. His shrieks and pleading continued.

"Wake up soon," I whispered, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"But Aunt Bella, I thought you said that you would never do anything to hurt me. Not ever, you said. Why are you doing this?"

Suddenly, I felt a burning at the back of my throat and immediately ran for the toilet. I reached it just in time to empty the contents of my stomach into it, and then once over again, just a minute later. It had been a great idea to braid my hair before bed last night. If I hadn't done so, I would have ended up with grotesque regurgitated dinner bits in it.

"Merlin's beard," I whined, standing slowly. "Why did I have to get sick first? And why in the name of Merlin does it speed everything up by a few weeks? I would've been darn happy to find out like every other witch, in a few weeks, after watching symptoms come up. This is going to be a suck-ish nine months." I walked back over to bed after a thorough rinsing of my mouth. Draco now lay still, the only thing moving was his cheat, its' rise and fall as he breathed in the air around him. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow and drifted off into a world of dreamless sleep.

Jenna's POV

"Are we there yet?" Blaise asked me, a whiney tone penetrating his voice.

"No, we are not there just yet. And could you try to calm down a bit. Seriously, just a tiny little bit would make me happy. You've been high strung and grumpy the entire trip, give it up already."

"Nope, I certainly do not think so. We have spent the last few days on trains and taking the floo network from one place to another just to get there. Why can't we just apperate for Merlin's bloody sake!"

"Well Blaise, let us ponder that little idea of yours for just a minute, shall we? You have yet to successfully pass you apparition test, which by the way, every other student in our year has already passed. Plus, there are no fireplaces that are hooked up anywhere near where my parents live, so that is why we haven't taken the floo the whole way. Fact number three is that we have a lot of bags which means that we have to have a sort of transport which allows us to take everything along with us. Now, our second to last option is flying. That has been put out of the plan because I have a fear of heights and you know it. The very last option that we have is to take muggle transportation, which is exactly what we are doing.

"But Jenna, this is no fair! You do love me don't you?"

"Yes, but Jenna doesn't like it when little boys misbehave like you bare right now." I grinned, quite pleased with myself.

"I am not a little boy!" Blaise protested. "I am a man! Legally an adult wizard! You really shouldn't talk like that to me you know."

"And why not? Is the little boy angry? Should I get your father to straighten this out?"

"Oh, now you're just asking for it," Blaise grinned widely, reaching out to grab me. Too bad for him, I ducked out of the way just in time to escape his clutches.

"Yeah right! You're too slow to catch me, so don't even try!" I giggled, dashing away from another of his feeble attempts.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me you know. This train compartment is only so big."

"And yet, somehow I still have managed to escape from you without leaving this teeny-tiny room. I'm not even contemplating leaving this room for Merlin's sake! The day you catch me is the day I become you personal slave. Ergo, never going to happen!" I giggled again as I continued to leave Blaise glaring and empty-handed.

"Come on Jenna, throw mw a bone! Please! I did say please!"

"Well, I guess that you do deserve a reward for your…feeble attempts, despite their lack of a good outcome."

"Thank you. Now come here so I can catch you already."

"Not quite…" I turned on the spot, apparating to the other side of the compartment. Blaise stared, clearly annoyed at where I had stood moments ago.

"Not fair Jenna!"

"Oh is it?" I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my handing clasping together against his chest.

"I thought that you were going to throw me a bone."

"And I am. I caught you instead, now you have to do my bidding. Fair, no?"

"It depends," Blaise said as I turned him to face me. It depends on what it is that you will have me do. I mean, what could I be to you anyways?"

"You could be…mine."

"Oh, really?"

"Of course."

"Does this being yours thing include some couple time? Maybe…something really interesting?"

"Is that really all that you guys think about? I mean, there are other things in life other than the sad, sorry state of your balls, or the even sadder, more sorry state they will be in if you try to pull anything."

"Aw, come on Jenna! Just a little fun?"

"Listen Blaise, I am good with snogging the living magic right out of you, but I am not going to do a single thing else until I decide that the time is right for me. Unless of course, you just want to spend the rest of your vacation kiss-less in which case…" Blaise placed his lips up against mine. I could feel him smile, and smiled back into the kiss. "So, I guess you're okay with just this for now?" I gasped, pulling momentarily away from the kiss.

"Snogging can get pretty steamy all its own, so…yeah."

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"We are finally here!" Blaise cried out as we stepped onto the platform with our bags. Everyone on the platform turned to look at us, and I laughed not so secretively behind his back.

"Only you," I whispered.

"Only I am awesome what?"

"Exactly Blaise, that is exactly what I mean."

"Thank you Jenna, yes I am awesome and that is what you mean." I shook my head and giggled as Blaise wrapped his arm around my waist, his other taking control of a trolley that currently housed two large trunks, two duffel bags, and a suspicious fifth piece of luggage that Blaise refused to tell me anything about. It must have had something really fragile in it, because before leaving the school, he had placed a charm on it so that no matter which way the box turned, the object inside would always remain stationary and upright. Even so, I still tried every once and awhile to get an answer from him. But he wouldn't budge. All I know was that he was being very protective over it.

"So Jenna," Blaise asked, "are we walking the rest of the way to your parent's house?"

"No, we are not. We are going to get there in a taxi-cab."

"A what?" asked Blaise, his eyes widening in astonishment.

"A taxi-cab. Have you never heard of one? At all?" He shook his head.

"Never. What is it, if you don't mind me asking that is."

"It is an automobile that runs on gasoline. It is the muggle version of a broomstick. They use it to get around, but it doesn't fly."

"Not at all?"

"No Blaise, not at all. I don't get it. I thought that the ministry had cars for witches and wizards who have no other way than the muggle way of getting to work."

"I'm not sure exactly. I have only ever used the floo network, broomsticks, apparition, and a portkey. I have no clue what other witches and wizards use.

"What about Muggle Studies? Did you not hear the professor talking about automobiles?"

"No. I was probably being distracted by Louis. I have never really had the time to take the notes or anything. I was just doing my half of the parenting project."

"Well then…today is the day that you learn what a taxi-cab is, and what it is like to ride in one." I directed Blaise through the platform, hundreds of people, and a heavy metal door to a street curb where I raised my arm to hail an on-coming taxi-cab. It came to a stop directly in front of Blaise, who backed away immediately from it.

"Come on Blaise," I called, lifting our trunks into the rear end of the taxi-cab.

"You do realize that this is a metal box on wheels, right?"

"Yes. It just so happens that I have noticed that."

"So, how safe can it be? That's just as bad as a fight to the death in a room full of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder would be. It is a death trap. I cannot trust that!"

"Just get in please! I promised Mum and Dad that we would be there before nightfall! I don't have time for these silly shenanigans of yours!"

"But Jenna, how can I…"

"Just get in the taxi-cab and I won't spell your balls off and fix them back on in the wrong places! You do remember what we talked about earlier, don't you? No action without your good behavior." He growled defensively, and very slowly clambered into the taxi-cab.

In the all too long twenty minute drive to my parent's house, Blaise did a multitude of things.

He cried,

He found something interesting that distracted him for all of two seconds,

He accidentally let some information slip that caused me to have to modify the driver's memory…twice,

He screamed the living daylights out when the driver honked his horn,

And finally…the drive was over.

Granted, I had to modify the driver's memory again before paying him, but all in all it turned out okay-ish.

"Lucky I didn't panic, eh Jenna?"

"You call that not panicking?"

"Yes. What, do you think otherwise? Because if you do, feel free to elaborate."

"You screamed in a decibel that frankly shouldn't be possible for a man to achieve, you let it slip what we were…care for me to continue?"

"No. And if you know what's good for you, you will say nothing to anyone about what happened."

"Fine, now shush, this is it." We walked up to the door of a quaint little house that wasn't actually that little at all. It was made of rich, chocolate brown bricks with the doors and window frames painted an off, peachy-white shade that made the house seem very open and lovable. Surrounding the house was a beautiful and intricate, award winning flower garden that trailed itself up the trellis and nearly to the roof in certain places. The grass was freshly mown, and there was pavement off to one side off of the garage.

I knocked on the door as Blaise wound an arm back around my waist, standing on my right side.

"Jenna!" Mum cried, happily reaching out to put her arms around me. We held the hug for at least half a minute and parted, smiling.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, looking behind her into the house.

"Right here," he poked his head around the doorframe and came out to hug me.

"Who is this young man?" my dad asked, letting go of me. I stepped back so that Blaise's arm could once again wrap itself around my waist.

"This is Blaise Zabini," I answered, smiling.


	34. Chapter 34 : Meet My Parents, Blaise

**Chapter 34 – The...Greeting?**

"_**I am so, so sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks. I have been going through exams...and now that I am just waiting for a friend to finish hers...and I am done all of my exams...I have plenty of time on my hands all day, and grade 11 is over! YAY! Anyways, I will try to update more, but it really depends on my work schedule. Eat, love, read, my readers!"**_

**Blaise's POV**

I could see Jenna's dad come to a realization. His face began to turn red, his smile turning very quickly

into a sort of grimace, and his eyes bore down on me in a death glare that I was sure was an attempt at

making me catch fire.

"Dad," Jenna asked, "are you okay?"

"Okay? Jenna, why would I be okay? You know how I feel about you dating young!"

"Dad, I am eighteen you know! I have legally been an adult in the wizard world for a full year, as has

Blaise, and here, I am also legally an adult. Technically, I can drop out of school at any time and you can't do a single thing about it. Did you hear me? I am an adult! I can take care of myself!"

"Jenna! You can't date…him! Do you know him Jenna? I mean, do you really know him, or is he just a piece of arm candy for you to play around with and discard like yesterday's trash?"

"No Dad! I love Blaise more than my own life right now! You don't know just how much we've been through this year. With the being stranded somewhere in Muggle Great Britain, the baby, and the insane life hurdles!"

"BABY?" he screamed, anger coursing through his veins, causing them to become extremely visible under his skin.

"Mr. Hilliard, you don't understand, just let us…" my words came to a cease as he gripped the collar of my shirt, pulling me close in a very uncomfortable way that suddenly made me fear for my life more than I had been fearing for it in the first place.

"Daddy, you really have to let us explain what happened with that, just give us a chance please!" I swore on my own life that I could see Jenna's eyes watering. Turns out it was true, Jenna, my Jenna was crying.

"Don't you dare start the alligator tears Little Girl! You caused this to happen, now as for you, you little pisher, you will come inside and the both of you better have a hell of a good explanation for this! And what did I say about the alligator tears Jenna?" He pulled me by my collar very forcefully into the house while Jenna walked behind, tears pouring down her face.

"Daddy, please! You just misunderstood!" she mumbled.

"Shut up for once in your life Jenna!" She stopped attempting to tell her dad the truth and walked ever so quietly, about five steps behind us as we made our way into a living-room. Very quickly, I sat down on a brown leather couch, and beckoned Jenna forth to come sit next to me. Her parents sat in wide, chestnut-coloured basket-woven chairs, her father's head hung low, his fingers rubbing his temples.

"Jenna darling," her mother said, in a very calm, understanding tone, "would you please tell us what is going on? Your father is stressed out and I know you don't want to upset him any farther. Blaise, you too please."

"Okay," I said, mostly because Jenna didn't seem like she'd be in any way wanting to talk too soon. I rubbed her back, and she leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "That baby isn't even a baby…anymore, nor was it ever. You see, we were…"

"ISN'T A BABY ANYMORE, OR EVER? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO? FIRST YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER AND KNOCK HER UP, THEN YOU TWO MADE SURE IT WOULD NEVER BECOME A BABY? HOW COULD YOU JUST GET RID OF A POOR, INNOCINT UNBORN CHILD LIKE THAT?"

"Now you are really misunderstanding things. Jenna was never, let me repeat that, never pregnant! It was an assignment, Sir. We were assigned partners, and then the professor used a potion, our DNA, and a baby doll to make the doll come to life. It was for Muggle Studies. Then we were told that we were supposed to take care of the baby for an undisclosed period of time. We had to live in couples in apartment-like spaces, as if we were married and had a baby. The point was so that we could learn to cooperate with someone of the opposite gender and to learn how to split up and share responsibilities with each-other, while overcoming fights and disagreements. Then they took the babies away without telling us why, they just suddenly ended the assignment. We were devastated, all of the couples were. We had taken care of, and acted as Louis's parents for weeks and it had suddenly come to a close. That's who the baby was. The baby was a DNA altered doll."

"So you aren't pregnant?" Jenna's dad asked, anger continuing to ripple through his voice. Only now, relief now washed away a majority of the angry tones.

"No Dad, I'm not. Though I hope one day I'll be a mom, I won't be for years yet. At least not until I get married."

"So you two aren't sleeping together then."

"Well," Jenna said, looking away from her father, "let's try to keep those aspects of my life to Blaise and myself. I don't feel comfortable discussing that part of my life with you."

"Ehhh," he groaned, "of course you two are. Cooped up in a castle together, how could I be so stupid?"

"Hey Dad, how about a change of subject? We'll tell you all about some of the other things that have happened this year." Jenna and I began listing off in no particular order some of the year's happenings.

"Harry proposed to Ginny," I said.

"In sonnet form," Jenna added.

"Draco and Hermione got together."

"Yeah, through Snape's detention of all things."

"Ron got a girlfriend named Kelsi Carrothers."

"Draco proposed to Hermione."

"Draco got legal ownership of his family's manor."

"Do you hear that tapping?" Jenna's mother asked. Suddenly, I heard it too.

"It sounds," I said, "like an owl tapping on the glass. But that's just a guess." I looked around to all of the windows in the room. Sure enough as it was, a small, dark, speckled owl was perched on a window sill, tapping on the glass with its beak. I jogged across the room, unlocked the window and allowed the owl to enter the living room. In under a minute, I had untied a roll of parchment from its left leg. With a soft 'thank you', and a pat on the head, the owl hopped back out the window and swooped out into the bright daylight.

"What does it say?" Jenna asked, still wiping recently formed tears from her rose-tinted cheeks.

"One second," I replied, opening the parchment at the silver and green wax seal. "Here Jenna, you read it." I handed her the parchment and immediately she began reading.

"Dear Jenna and Blaise, Hermione and I write to you in the hope that the contents of what we have to say in no way will impact the enjoyment factor of your winter holidays. Unfortunately, Hermione grew very ill just the other day. She was found to have a fever of almost one-hundred and five degrees, and was very weak. After a horrible session of vomiting, she retired to bed and fell unconscious mere steps into the very short journey. I wasn't able to wake her myself, though thank Merlin that I caught her before she hit the floor, otherwise she could have been severely injured. I brought her to St. Mungo's where she was assessed and tested for a wide variety of possible illnesses after the medi-witch discovered that her temperature had risen to over one-hundred and five degrees. Upon hearing the final prognosis, I fainted. Hermione is almost fully recovered now, but there is something that we both wish to let you two know. So here it is. Hermione and I are going to have a baby."

**_IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, DON'T HESITATE TO WRITE TO ME ABOUT THEM. i USE ALMOST EVERY IDEA GIVEN TO ME, AND IF I REALLY LIKE YOUR IDEA, AND IT LANDS IN THE STORY, YOU MIGHT FIND THE CHAPTER IN QUESTION DEDICATED TO YOU!_**

**_JacobSalvatoreBlack_**


	35. Chapter 35 : Grandparents?

**Chapter 35 : Future Grandparent Shock Syndrome**

_**Hi everyone! I am sorry that it has been a month, but I have just started back at school again and have spent the last month trying to fix school schedules, and figure out my future in photography and writing. I'm pleased that my book is coming along great, and now that things have calmed down, I'll have a little bit of time to write for you guys again! **_

_**IF YOUR NAME IS JENNA, AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, I am really, sorry for not updating. Also, it is because of Jenna that I am updating tonight. She reminded me…last month…and a few days ago, so GO JENNA!**_

**Jenna's POV**

With the surprising new, I was on the brink of fainting, but who knew how long I could stay conscious. Hermione was pregnant? And at eighteen too, wowsers. Based on the contents of the brief letter, Draco seemed to be dealing with it quite well. And he would have said something if Hermione had not been dealing with it too well. But I knew immediately that I had to see her. She had been that ill, survived, and was going to, somewhere within the next few months, have a baby. I had to make sure that she was okay, and offer my support and time if need be to keep Hermione well. After-all, judging on Hermione's behaviour during the time I had known her, she would be an extremely difficult to reason with, very hormonal, very annoying pregnant woman.

"We have to go see them!" I exclaimed, dropping out of my train of thought.

"I know, but maybe it should just be you. I'm not quite sure if I could trust Hermione. She already was easy to make angry, and now, in a mansion that is sure to be filled with an endless supply of sharp and heavy objects, I'm not sure if I'll feel very safe. What if she's really temperamental and hormonal?"

"Of course she'll be a bit hormonal, but it's not like she could be that pregnant. Her and Draco hadn't shagged at school, as far as I know, and being one of her best friends, I should know. She's probably a couple weeks along at the most. That is, unless they managed to shag each-other senseless, and she just forgot to tell me about it! Which, by the way, she would never do! So get over it already! First, you have an extreme fear of taxi-cabs, and now you're afraid of a poor, helpless eighteen year old woman?"

"Hey, she is anything but helpless! She has a wand, and a mind that is chalk full of spells that I'm sure could injure me in a way that I would much rather never come across this young in my life. Please don't make me go. Can't you asses her danger level and come back to get me?"

"Blaise Zabini, unless you want to stay here with my parents, and afterwards live your life in a sad, sorry state of loneliness for the rest of the holidays, you will accompany me to the home of our best friends while they are in a time of need!"

"Fine," he grumped, glaring at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Mum, Dad, I am so very sorry, but we have to go visit Hermione and Draco for a few days. I need to make sure Hermione is okay, and I'm sure Draco will want some male company. We can't leave them in a mansion at this time, alone, and without anyone to help in case another emergency comes up. I'll send word by Patronus Charm when we know how long we'll be and what's going on. I really am sorry. I didn't expect anything like this to come up during the holidays. And certainly not for Hermione and Draco. I mean, I expected that they would start having children pretty much right after getting married, but not before then. We should go." My parents nodded. They each gave me a long hug before saying their goodbyes. As for Blaise, he got a 'goodbye', a 'sorry', and a quick hug from my mother followed by a handshake from my father.

Blaise and I walked to the center of the room, where I picked up a copy of 'A Muggle guide to the wonderful world of Wizarding life' and began to turn it into a portkey.

"Portus , lenn, amar, Lhûg," I whispered. The spell contained three elfish words as well as the introduction of 'Portus'. Loosely translated, it essentially meant 'journey home dragon'. I had used the word dragon to symbolize Draco, and the words journey and home in relation with Dragon to say I wished the portkey to take me to Dragon, or in other words, Draco's home.

"Since when do you speak rough Elfish?" Blaise asked, astounded.

"For a while now, actually. You just never thought to ask, did you?" He shook his head.

"It's ready? Why didn't we take a portkey here?"

"I've been over this Blaise, we had too much luggage with us, and we can only bring as much as we can carry. Let's get a move on then." Blaise placed his hand on the book that I held resting against the flat palm of my left hand. "Three, two, one," I felt a sudden pulling sensation right behind my navel almost as if a string had been attached inside of me that ran all the way up through to my head. A strange sensation to feel, but then again, stranger things had happened since the start of the school year. The room around us began to blur as we spun around and around in a fashion that resembled floating in midair. As the space around us became one giant colourful blur, shades turned from light to darker mahogany and greys. We landed on a wide, royal-esque grey brick walkway, surrounded by snow-adorned field, and before us, a vast manor. We walked up the walkway and to the front door which stretch higher and wider than most usual doors, yet not exceeding the vast height of the front door at Hogwarts. I lifted a hand and knocked on the large doors, hearing an echoing sound behind it as footsteps approached. Hermione appeared in front of me, her face a tad pale, but a smile quickly grew, spreading warmth and belonging towards us.

"Jenna! Oh my goodness! Blaise, you too…why are you hiding behind Jenna?" A concerned, and slightly amused look passed over her, giggles protruding from her small mouth.

"Mione, we've been so worried, how are you, are you okay, how's the baby?"

"It's not even a baby yet Jenna, it's just a few cells plastered together," Blaise announced in my ear. Hermione heard, and clearly she didn't like him saying that, because she pulled me through the door and shut it right in Blaise's face, locking it behind us.

"He'll freeze Hermione!" I exclaimed.

"He'll be fine. I'll send Draco down to get him in a bit, or he can climb through a window if he really wants to get in."

"Okay then…" I raised an eyebrow at her, finding her new attitude odd. "How's it going? What exactly happened anyways? We read the letter, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"Well, let's sit down first. I'll have Dilly bring us some tea."

"Yes Miss. Hermione, Dilly will bring the both of you ladies some cups of tea, she will." I squeaked, startled by the voice, but calmed as I turned to find a sweet little house-elf standing behind us, smiling. She was dressed in a green velvet jumper with a little pink t-shirt underneath which I assumed to be from a children's clothing store.

"Thank you so much Dilly, I trely appreciate you helping us as kindly and wonderfully as you do. What would Draco and I do without you?"

"Dilly is sure that Miss. Hermione and Mr. Draco would be fine without her."

"Nonsense Dilly, you're a part of the family, and I love you being here." Hermione reached down, and placed a quick kiss on Dilly's small head before the small elf skipped off and through a large door at the end of a corridor. Hermione showed me to the library which housed a couple of squashy armchairs, and strange as it was, a couple of Muggle bean-bag chairs. She darted straight for the purple bean-bag chair, settling quite quickly into it, as I settled myself into the green one.

"So, it be-ith time for you to explain what I have missed these past few days."

"Okay then, I will give you the cliff-notes version. The morning after Draco and I arrived here, I fell extremely ill, so I was taken to St. Mungo's, and it was discovered that other than a temperature, the only thing different with me was that I was pregnant. And you know how crazy magical pregnancy tests are. They can find out as early as minutes after a baby has been conceived. Anyhow, sadly, my extreme fever and some unknown factors have caused my symptoms to arrive much, much earlier than they should normally have. Also, witches have the symptoms of pregnancy weeks faster than Muggles do, so the mix of those factors combined with everything else caused me to get a double-whammy of stupid way too early. I'm under a week pregnant, and morning-sickness has been the death of me for the last day or two."

"Wow that sucks."

"But get this, Draco fainted when he found out. Twice actually."

"Ha, that's so like him."

"It's going to be a crazy year, that's for sure."

"When are you due, mid-September right?"

"They can't know for sure just yet, but it should be around September eleventh."

"Wow, what a great day. A bookworm had her bookworm child on the first day of school. Coincidence, I think so!"

"Yeah, sounds pretty good to me!"

"Hey Hermione, have you told your parents yet?" She had no time to answer, as Draco burst into the room, sweat adorning his brow, breath having evaded his lungs.

"Hermione, darling, we have a problem."

"What Draco?"

"Your parents are here, and your dad has a hunting rifle."


	36. Chapter 36 : Who Wants to Meet Inlaws?

**Chapter 36 – Who Wants to Meet the Almost In-laws?**

_**Hi everyone! I know this is odd for me lately, actually updating with chapters almost right on top of one-another, but I decided to make time. Also, I am available now as a Beta reader, so don't be shy if you feel you would like one. Thank you for all of the great replies about the previous chapter, I really enjoy the reviews. Keep reading!**_

**Draco's POV**

Hermione stared at me, clearly freaked out at the idea of her father arriving with a hunting rifle. Sweat

pebbled across my forehead as I drew in deep breaths at a fairly quick pace.

"Draco, are you sure that you actually saw him with it? I mean, maybe he was just carrying a stick or something."

"A stick, Hermione? I really don't think that that is the case here today."

"My dad would never hurt you Draco. Besides, he can't. We have wands, he has only Muggle means. We should be fine, just calm down and let's go talk to him. My mother was there right?"

"Yes, she is there, not that that reassures me in any way. A gun is a gun Hermione. I'm too young to die! Besides, he just found out that I got his only daughter, the eighteen year old, unmarried daughter knocked up. Something tells me that he will not be in the best of moods."

"Draco, come on, we need to talk to my parents. Remind them that I am going to marry you. I have stability and a loving environment here, you know that, I know that, and deep down somewhere, my parents both are on the brink of realizing that. I hope, at least."

"You hope? That isn't exactly the kind of reassurance that I was hoping for."

"It's all the reassurance I can give right now Draco. Come on, you too Jenna."

"Wheres Blaise? I thought that you two were going to spend the holidays at you parents."

"Hermione locked him outside," Jenna explained.

"Why would you do that Hermione?"

"He told her that the baby wasn't even a baby. He said it is just a few cells plastered together, and that upset Hermione, so she slammed the door in his face, and locked it."

"And you just let her lock Blaise outside? You did nothing to stop her at all? He's got to be freezing right now."

"He has a wand," Hermione stated, "and is capable of doing things for himself. He'll be fine."

"Okay then, I'll get him after we deal with Hermione's murderous father!"

"Then let's go meet up with my mum and dad, instead of sitting here and cowering in a corner. Come on then," Hermione grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the library and down to the main floor.

"Abuse is never the answer, sweetheart."

"It is if it means you man up and quit acting like a baby."

"Okay, okay, you can stop dragging me now. I am not five, and I don't need a mother thank you very much. If you recall, the first one didn't turn out all that well for me."

"Sorry Draco, just come on. Jenna, where are you?" I turned with Hermione to find Jenna jogging along behind us.

"You could slow down just a bit you know. I'm not road runner," Jenna exclaimed, nearly out of breath.

"You're not what?" I asked, quite confused with the expression.

"It's a character from a television show that runs really fast while trying to escape being eaten by a wild coyote."

"Oh, because that makes so much more sense to me."

"You're very welcome Draco, I appreciate the sheer enthusiasm laced in your dumbfounded voice."

"Dumbfounded? Who do you think I am anyways? I am smart, not dumbfounded. And the sarcasm was needed in this case, thank you very much."

"Can you not fight please?" Hermione growled, digging her long nails into my palm. I yelped as she continued to pull me down the corridor and toward the front door. Jenna stuck her tongue out at me in a kindergartener-like fashion as we approached the main entrance doors, but I refused to retaliate, as the fear of being murdered by my fiance's father came back into realization for me.

"Couldn't we just leave him outside please?"

"Nope, my dad has no choice but to be nice and well behaved. I won't allow him to react out of spite, and aggressively towards you." She reached toward the door and unlocked it, pulling it open in one smooth motion. Her parents stood on the front step, shielded from the wind by think winter coats. The man was about five-eleven, an inch or two shorter than myself, with dark, graying brown hair that had been cut short. His eyes were brown, but I swore that I could see little flecks of red swirling around in them. The woman on the other hand seemed to be around five-four with curly, almost Hermione frizzy-like hair that reached down past her shoulders. Her eyes were also brown, and although they held anger within them, they were soft and kind looking.

"You must be the little turd who knocked up my little girl," her father growled at me.

"Yes, this is my Fiance, Draco Malfoy. This is his manor, the Malfoy manor. And if you would like to talk about it, I would really prefer it if we all went into the common room. Come on Draco, Jenna, mum, dad. It's this way." She lead us all into the common room, a deathly pleasant smile playing across her small lips. After a minute, we had all found a spot to sit. Hermione and I sat on the velvety-green love-seat on the north side of the room, up against the window, facing the door, while her parents sat on a stiff leather couch opposite us, leaving Jenna with a hard wicker chair in the corner. She was sitting cross-legged with a pillow in her lap.

"Okay then, dad, mum, we can talk here. Dad, if you could put down the gun, I'm sure Draco would be truly grateful." He reluctantly placed the rifle on the ground and began to yell at me.

"HOW COULD YOU GET HER KNOCKED UP LIKE THIS? SHE'S ONLY EIGHTEEN, AND YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN MARRIED! WHAT, DOES THE SCHOOL ALLOW YOU TWO TO SCREW AROUND IN THE HALLWAYS OR SOMETHING NOW? BECAUSE UNLESS THE RULES HAVE CHANGED, I DON'T RECALL THERE BEING A LOOPHOLE ALLOWING GHIRLS IN THE BOY'S DORM-ROOMS!"


	37. Chapter 37 : But You Are Only Eighteen

**Chapter 37 : Only**** Eighteen**

_**Hi everyone, I decided to put this chapter back up after taking it down temporarily to check over. I like this chapter, though I know it is not the best one in the story, and I really hope that no other bashing, or threatening reviews come my way just because of my writing. I do love reviews, and I can't wait to read what else you have to say!**_

_**La Chica is to marry this story, so let us all congradulate her on the great news!**_

_**Read always, **_

_**JacobSalvatoreBlack **_

"Dad, you have to understand that I am of age, and am therefore legally allowed to do pretty much whatever I please!" I growled, backing up closer to Draco.

"BUT YOU ARE A STUDENT AT A BLOODY DAMN GOOD SCHOOL, ARE YOU NOT?"

"Yes, but..."

"THEN YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO DAMN RIGHT TO BE SCREWING AROUND, AND THAT GOES THE BLOODY BOTH OF YOU! YOU KNOW, BACK IN THE DAY, WE DIDN'T FUCK OFF ON A FIRST FREAKIN DATE! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT UNLESS WE WERE MARRIED! YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE VIRGINS AT MARRIAGE, AND I EXPCTED THAT YOU WOULD AT LEAST SHOW US SOME RESPECT AND KEEP YOURSELF AT LEAST UNTIL YOU GOT OUT OF SCHOOL AND INTO A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP!"

"Dad, we lived together in the same special assignment dorms for the whole first part of the school year, and we never did much of anything in there! I was a virgin until quite recently, and Draco and I are engaged to be married after-all! We are old enough to make our own decisions, without regards to your say in things."

"BUT YOU ARE STILL IN SCHOOL! YOU ARE ONLY EIGHTEEN YEARS OF AGE! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL THE REST OF THE FAMILY THAT I RAISED MY DAUGHTER SO POORLY THAT SHE WENT OUT AND GOT HERSELF KNOCKED UP ON THE FIRST TRY? I CAN'T AND WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT DO THAT!"

"Dad, it isn't that difficult! Sure, it might be difficult for you to tell people, but that doesn't mean that it will be impossible!"

"OH, YOU ARE VERY MISTAKEN, YOUNG LADY! I WILL SAY NOTHING TO THE FAMILY! GOT THAT? BLOODY NOTHING! IT WILL BE YOU WHO DISSAPOINTS YOUR GRANDPARENTS, AUNTS AND UNCLES, AND YOUR COUSINS TOO!"

"We only stay in contact with Grandma and Papa though, why would I tell everyone?"

"BECAUSE CHRISTMAS DINNER IS AT OUR PLACE THIS YEAR AND YOU ARE GOING! THE ENTIRE FAMILY WILL BE THERE, AND I AM SURE THAT THEY WOULD MUCH RATHER HERE ABOUT THE BLASPHEMOUS CHILD FROM YOU TWO! AND YOU," he pointed at Draco, "YOU DAMN BETTER FIND SOME WAY OF EXPLAINING YOURSELF TO ME!" Draco cowered as discreetly as humanly possible, pushing right back into the chair, attempting to avoid direct eye contact.

"I am really sorry," Draco started, his voice coming stronger than I had expected. "I love your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! She changed me this fall from a horrible person into someone different, and I love her for it. The baby project back at school was like a test of whether or not we will make good parents, and we certainly passed there. We learned how to work together, how to take care of a living, breathing baby, and how to be a family. I know that I can be a good dad, even though I am scared magic-less at the thought. This baby is not a bad thing, and if you ever call our baby blasphemous again, I will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb. I can take care of my family, I have money, stability, a house, and I know Dilly will help. She loves babies more than anything else!"

"WHO IN THE WORLD IS DILLY?" My father asked, his anger not seeming to lessen one bit.

"She," I interjected, "is our wonderful house elf. She lives here and helps us out with things."

"OH, YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A LITTLE SLAVE LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE, OBEYING YOUR EVERY WHIM, WITH NOTHING TO SEE FOR IT? I REMEMBER HERMIONE SPENDING HOURS EACH DAY WORKING ON HOW TO FREE THEM, NOT CONTAIN THEM!"

"Yes, I know sir, but we pay her, and she has nice, warm clothes, her own bedroom, and anything else she needs. She has sick leave, and does not work every day. She is well cared for, and even has a medic on call in case she ever gets sick. We would never take advantage of her, though my parents always have, but they are not even around anymore. Dilly is a part of our family, and she is an absolutely wonderful elf!"

"IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM GOING TO LET ANOTHER SPECIES TAKE CARE OF MY BASTARDLY GRANDCHILD!"

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screeched. "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE THIS INSTANT, BEFORE I LOSE MY SELF RESTRAINT AND BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" _Wow, _I thought_, that really wasn't in character at all, _but then again, since the pregnancy, I had been acting rather strangely_._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, YOUNG LADY?" My dad yelled at me, anger turning his face a deepened red.

"I SAID," I replied, grinding my teeth and standing up from the couch, "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, TRUST ME I WON'T STAY THIS FREAKING CALM! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE FROM THE ORDER TO PICK YOU UP AND DRAG YOU HOME!"

"The last thing anyone will ever do is insult our baby!" Draco said in a deeply threatening tone. _Wow, he is seriously turning me on right now,_ I thought, winding one arm around Draco's waist, while placing the other across my still-flat stomach. My mother stood from her chair and grabbed her husband's hand, attempting to pull him from the room. She had always done a great deal better in stressful situations than he had, but this was ridiculous. Draco pulled his wand from inside his sleeve and held it firmly in his large hand. My dad got the idea, and stormed from the room, practically dragging my mother with him. A vase had fallen over in the duration of their hefty exit, and lay in a few thousand shards upon the floor. With a wave of his wand, and a few murmured words, the shards vanished, leaving the room once-again clear.

"Are they gone," I whispered to Draco. The sound of a slamming door echoed across the mansion, and I breathed deeply.

"Will you be okay Hermione?"

"I will be, just as long as my dad doesn't decide to come back for another visit." Draco pulled me as close to him as possible and lay a soft, sweet kiss on my awaiting lips. "Oh man, do I ever love you," I told Draco.

And that was the pure truth.


	38. Chapter 38 : The Burrow

**Chapter 38 – The Burrow**

"Mione, it's Christmas morning!" Draco called. I moaned, vomiting into the toilet for the third time that morning. The smell of cooking turkey made me throw up a little more than usual, and it was driving me absolutely nuts!

"Go away," I groaned, walking over to the wash basin. I thoroughly rinsed out and brushed my mouth from top to bottom, making sure that every last bit of the acidic taste had been eliminated.

"You say that every time, and you know I won't. Can I come in?"

"Why not, you own the place." Draco walked into the lavatory, and over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You know, women don't exactly appreciate being fondled while they are brushing their teeth."

"Then it's a good thing that you just finished." I rinsed one final time, and turned to face him.

"Draco, can we not cook turkey today, I can't keep my food down around the smell."

"I can't just ask Dilly to stop cooking it, now can I? Let's grab our presents and go somewhere else."

A realization just hit me. I hadn't talked to Harry, Ginny or Ron since we left for the holidays.

"Holy mother of Merlin," I screeched.

"What?"

"We forgot about Ron and Harry!"

"What about them?"

"They don't know, barely anyone knows! We haven't said a single bloody word to them yet this holiday!"

"They're going to kill me."

"They won't kill you, they just won't be happy at first about it. We have to go visit them! Draco, do we have any mail? They must have tried to send something by now!"

"Uh, yeah. Dilly usually puts all of the sent gifts at the end of my bed. You didn't notice them?"

"I was a bit preoccupied with reaching the toilets in time so as not to ruin your floor."

"Oh, right. Come on then." We walked quickly together to the bed, where sure enough as was promised, a small pile of packages and envelopes lay.

"This one is from Ron and Harry. I'd know their chicken scrawl writing anywhere." I picked up a red parchment envelope, ripping it open to reveal the contents. Inside was a quick letter.

_Hermione, we have missed you so much. Mrs. Weasley (my mum, not quite sure why I didn't say it the first place, but hey, ink doesn't erase very easily) wants you to come down to the Burrow for the 25__th__. She says to bring your….ugh…fiancé along with you too. But seriously, I really couldn't care less about the git. Anyways, we have to go, mum says she wants me to go de-gnome the garden. In the middle of winter! Hope to see you here soon._

_Harry and Ron (It's really Ron and Harry, but my mate here insists that it is alphabetical.)_

"Can we go, Draco?" I asked, widening my eyes, batting them for full effect.

"Umm, not sure if it's a great idea…"

"Do you want me to vomit all over the entire Manor? This isn't just for me wanting to go, it's for my health."

"Oh alright, just get some clothes on and we'll floo there. That sound okay to you?"

"Yes! Thank you Draco!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly for a few moments.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The Burrow," I recited, throwing down a handful of floo powder into the fire. The flames wrapped around me, changing to a vast array of greens, mainly emerald in colour as I spun around and around in the fireplace. I closed my eyes, opening them only when the spinning slowed to an eventual stop, at which time I stepped out into the Weasley's living room. Moments later, Draco appeared beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called, running over to embrace me in a long hug.

"Hermione?" everyone else turned and ran towards me to get a piece of the hugging action. Ginny first, followed by Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, and strangely enough as it was, Ron too. Harry appeared last, giving me the biggest hug yet as everyone gathered in a great clump, telling me about the things that I missed since the holidays had started.

"How have you been, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all tell me that you're engaged! And to Draco Malfoy too! Please tell me he's been treating you well, dear, otherwise he isn't welcome in my home." She seemed so hesitant with the comment, as if she thought the words alone would break me, and yet, she was clearly one hundred percent serious.

"He's treating me very well. He even treats his house elf just about as well as he treats me. He is so wonderful, and I love him very much. Please don't let the past ruin any possibility of your seeing him in a good light. He really is completely wonderful."

"Thanks Mione," Draco said, pulling me close to him. He was eyeing Ron in a way that showed him clearly as being scared.

"Well then," Mrs Weasley continued, "Draco, welcome to The Burrow. As long as you have a place in Hermione's heart, you have a place here. I see you brought some gifts of your own, why don't we all sit here in the living room and you can open yours. I am afraid that we all got a bit enthusiastic over the holiday itself, and opened our gifts at the crack of dawn, but never the less.

"Sure, thank you." I replied, hugging her again. We all found seats as Draco shook hands with Mr. Weasley, and received a hug from the always motherly Mrs. Weasley. I opted for sitting on the floor. Any floor recently has become about a hundred fold comfier than before, even hardwood flooring for that matter. Draco sat on my right, as the Weasleys, and Harry crowded onto couches, and empty floor space. I opened the bag of gift we had brought, and placed them in a tiny pile on the floor in front of us. I grabbed one labeled 'To Hermione, From Harry' and ripped the paper off. There was a book, a cookbook to be exact. It was clearly not from any muggle shop. I opened to a page labeled '_marshmallow cloud fluff brownies', and watched as the page began to move. _It was like a cooking show where the people in the book talked you through the recipe as you cooked to ensure perfection every time. I hugged Harry, and turned back to the gifts. The next was wrapped in festive snowman paper in which the snowmen were in the middle of a snowball fight. I giggled, tearing away the paper in two big pieces. This was clearly from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was a white box containing a half dozen baked goods including 3 fruitcakes…yum, my favourite holiday treat, shortbread cookies, and a mini cherry cheese-pie.

"Thank you, thank you!" I squeaked, hugging both Mr. Weasley and his wife. There was a small package from Ron and Ginny that held the most gorgeous pair of Christmas earring. They were little silver snowflakes, along with three small round bells that changed colour every ten or so seconds. I thanked them happily, putting the earrings on, and turning to my last gift. It was small, maybe eight inches by eight inches, wrapped in emerald green, flashy paper, and adorned with dozens of strands of curled ribbon. I carefully removed the paper on this one to reveal a jewelry box. Upon opening the lid, I found myself awestruck. There, resting upon a cushion of deep purple velvet was a dainty silver chain, with the most gorgeous, small, dainty little rose pendent I had ever seen. The pendent was an off-rose shade of pink that made it seem even more delicate than before, each little petal shining in its' own beauty.


	39. Chapter 39 : He Left, I Told

**Chapter 39 – He Left, I Told**

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh my goshness," Ginny squeaked. "That is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen! I can't believe you're so romantic Draco!"

"Oh puh-lease," Harry said, "now this is romance." Harry picked Ginny up bridal style, spun them around a few times, and kissed Ginny with a passion that was only ever seen on television.

"Mate, please, she's my sister!" Ron groaned, closing his eyes as they tangled, Ginny still in Harry's arms.

"Fine," Ginny huffed, jumping out of Harry's arms, pulling him to sit on the floor with her.

"Draco," I breathed, nearly speechless. "You are wonderful. This is the most beautiful rose necklace that I have ever seen!"

"Look at the back," he urged, gently flipping the necklace over in my hand. On the back, engraved in cursive were our names, _'Draco & Hermione'_. I gasped, drawn in by the sheer beauty of the necklace, and the detail in our names.

"I love you," I cried, leaning around myself to kiss him. Our lips met in a few delicate moments of passion, parting with a silent promise of everlasting love. I was met with such emotion that my eyes began to water.

"I love you more Hun."

"I so don't deserve you. You're perfect."

"I am anything but perfect, and you of all people should know that."

"I try to ignore it." Lust overcame me as I looked deep into Draco's silvery-grey eyes, and my lips attacked his again, moving quickly and with a sort of longing that would make one think we hadn't seen each-other in years. My hands grabbed at his shoulders, grasping the material of his dress shirt, as we fell to the soft carpeting. Nothing around us existed anymore. My knees were strategically placed on either side of Draco's hips, and I used only my arms to steady myself, not that any movement I was making was all that steady. Our tongues entwined in pure ecstasy while Draco ran his hands through my now unruly hair, and I sighed into the kiss. Damn was I ever feeling emotionally horny right then.

"Uh Hermione, could you stop grinding for a sec? And Malfoy, mate, please for the love of Merlin quit the groping of one of my best mates!"

We parted our lips, and reluctantly sat up, adjusting our clothes.

"Sorry Harry," I apologized, "I have no idea what came over me just then."

"Clearly not," Ron glared.

"I'm sorry Ron, I just was acting in the moment, you know?"

"Well, I don't recall you ever acting in the moment like that with me."

"Ron, listen, I have a lot going on right now and I don't need you judging my every move. The past is over and done with, we aren't together, and I'll be marrying Draco hopefully soon, so shove off!"

"Hun, calm down. It isn't worth it, and stress isn't a good thing for you, you know that," Draco comforted.

"Ron, calm down," Ginny giggled, clutching Harry's hand in her own.

"Calm down, you know how I am around these kinds of things Gin!"

"You've seen Harry and I making out, have you not?"

"Oh, I've seen a lot more than that," Ron cringed.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Let's just say that I won't be visiting Moaning Mertyle's bathroom ever again, kay?"

"You saw that?" Ginny screeched. "You creep! When there's a locking enchantment on a door, you don't try to reverse it! Serves you right!"

"Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley called, shocked, her face scrunched up in anger. "What exactly is it that you have been doing in that poor dead girl's bathroom?"

"Um, sorry Mum, but I'm not really in the mood to describe that part of my life to you."

"Ginevra, how could you? You are only just seventeen!"

"I know Mum, but seventeen is the legal adult age, and I can do what I want with my time…"

"We gave you consent to marry Harry, not to shag the living daylights out of him! You know he's like family already, and do you realize how much it's going to take to un-imagine what you just confirmed?"

"Sorry Mum, but I'm not really sorry about it. Like I just said, I'm legally allowed to do whatever I want with Harry. Hell, I could shag a twenty year old, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

"Ginevra!"

"I'm not saying that I have Mum! I've only done anything with Harry!"

"That doesn't make it much better! You're my little girl!"

"I don't see Dad complaining about it. Do you?"

"He's…" Mr. Weasley walked into the room just then.

"What's with all the racket Luv?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Where in tarnation have you been?"

"I went for a visit to the loo. Ate some bad roast wombat last night at the Ministry dinner party. I wonder if they have a Muggle remedy for indigestion. I think they do, it comes in some sort of a bubble-gum pink bottle if my memory serves correct…"

"Arthur! You will not take any Muggle remedies! We are in the middle of discussing you daughter's se-sexual life!"

"Ginny, not planning a family just yet are you? Though I am rather excited about being a granddad one day, I do think it is a titch early, don't you dear?"

"That's not…" she started.

"I want kids dad, just not yet. Don't worry, you'll be a granddad one day." Ginny promised.

"Do not try to change the subject. We were discussing your rendezvous in the bathroom with Harry!"

"Rendezvous?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Reminds me of our seventh year, doesn't it?"

"Arthur! We are not trying to encourage this!"

"They are engaged after-all, and we weren't back then. I'm not saying that I like the idea, just saying that we shouldn't be hypocrites."

"Ha!" Ginny laughed, "You can't tell me not to do something that you did! And besides, your birthday comes after mine in the year, so you were younger than me!"

"Why not drop the subject, Molly dear. Christmas is a happy time! So, Hermione…Draco, what is going on lately with the both of you?"

"Um," we stood perfectly still, stealing worried glances at each-other.

"Come on, don't be shy!"

"Well, we will be getting married as you know."

"Yes, yes, we do all know that, and what jolly good news it all is, isn't it Ronald? And now that Ronald here has a new girlfriend, he can hopefully stop obsessing over you. The letters were getting to be a bit much." Ron shrugged himself into a corner, glaring at his dad.

"Well," Draco started, "Hermione has technically moved into the Manor already. That's good. There are lots of room there, and thousands upon thousands of books too."

"And, umm, we have something we'd like to tell all of you," I started, biting at my lip nervously.

"Don't be nervous, we won't bite." Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Well, we umm…I, we, well, our…"

"It's okay Hun," Draco said, rubbing my back with the palm of his hand.

"I'm going to have a baby," I said bluntly, searching the room for any sort of approval, though I knew pickings on that front would be slim.

"A what," Ron asked, eyes widening.

"I said, I'm going to have a baby."

"Say it again, I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm pregnant."

Ron frowned. I expected him to blow up at me, maybe even pulverise Draco, but he said nothing.

"Ron…" I started. Too late. He fled from the room. I listened as the door slammed shut forcefully. A loud popping sound confirmed my suspicions. Ron had disapparated.

"Ignore him Hermione," Harry said, walking over and pulling me into a quick embrace. "It's great. You'll make an amazing mom. That I'm sure of. Too bad I won't be the uncle though."

"You will be our baby's honorary uncle." Draco said, smiling in approval for the first time at Harry. "I know we aren't exactly mates or anything like that, but you've always been good to Hermione, and I respect that. Friends are really important, and you're important to Hermione, so you kind of have to be added to my good list." Harry stood still and silent for a moment, but extended his hand and shook Draco's.

"Well then, we've gone from enemies, to on the edge, to mates in a few months. Cool. I'm gonna' be an uncle!"

"Hermione," Ginny gasped, running over to embrace me. "You're pregnant! And my mom got mad just for me shagging my fiancé! Oh my gosh! I get to be an honorary aunt then?"

"Of course Ginny, who else?"

"Our little honorary sis is baking some mini Malfoy! Bloody hell, never thought we'd be able to say that!" Fred and George ran over to pat my still flat tummy and hug me. Their over-enthusiastic hugs ended up lifting me right off the ground. The wrenching action of it however, did not agree with the little vomit elf growing inside me. A familiar sensation wove up and down my throat. I lifted one hand to cover my mouth as I ran to the bathroom.

"Hermione," Ginny ran after me. I made it to the small bathroom on the main floor just in time to spew forth a rather horrid acidic tasting bile substance. Just looking at it caused me to throw up again…and then again. "Are you okay?" Ginny asked, a concerned tone hidden in her voice.

"Oh yeah, this is usual for me, not to worry. My pre-natal potions don't do anything to stop it. My fever when I got sick a short while back plus some unknown something is causing my symptoms to come way too early to be normal. Plus, Witches get symptoms from pregnancy showing up weeks earlier than Muggles do, so all this crazy hit me double time. Normally, I wouldn't be noticing anything for a bit yet."

"That sucks. Come on, why don't you rinse out your mouth, and we can talk, kay?"

"Sure, I'd love to." It took a few moments to get most of the acidic taste out of my mouth, but in the end, the majority escaped down the drain.

"So," Ginny started as we sat down on her twin bed. "How is he?"

"Huh? I am suddenly not understanding."

"How is your boy toy in the sack? He shag like the rumors have lead us all to believe?"

"Ginny, do you really want to hear about having sex with Draco?"

"Yes, how else will I know? I need every detail!"

"So, I tell you I'm pregnant, and all you want to hear is the grimy details of shagging my fiancé?"

"Girl, he's the Slytherin Sex King. Who wouldn't want to know?"

"Your brothers. My parents. Your parents. Harry…Ron."

"Listen. Ron is stupid. He'll come back, but until then, you can't be worried with him. He reacts way too much over everything, and I'm pretty sure he's still crazy over you. You know how much you getting together with Draco hurt him. I mean, Kelsi is helping him, but seriously, I'm not sure if he will ever stop loving you. You know that just as well as everyone else here does."

"I know."

"Now enough with my dope brother and share the deets Sis."

"Fine, I'll tell you some things…"

_The rest of the holidays passed quickly. Ron never did return, but we didn't go out looking for him. I spent some amazing nights with Draco, and some really fun times hanging around the Weasley's. But in all seriousness, my morning sickness had turned even more into 24/7 sickness than it had been before. Talk to Draco, throw up, go out to dinner, throw up, look at fish, throw up…and on and on. I must have spent over half of my holidays in the loo. But now, we were all back at school, and other than Madame Pomphrey, Harry, Ginny, Jenna, and Blaise were the only ones at school who knew that I was pregnant._

Draco and I were doing our usual nighttime rounds. It was the first night back at school, and already the world of school was crushing down on me. Teachers had spent the day piling assignment upon assignment in my already full lap. This had started the two of us on a conversation about the pregnancy as we surveyed the corridors, checking empty classrooms and all the usual hiding spots for an unruly student or two.

**Nikki's POV**

I arched my back into Quil as he pulled my heavy black robe down my slender shoulders, caressing them with sloppy kisses.

"Baby, don't rush it," he whispered softly into my ear. His voice held wisps of immaturity, but he was good at things when he really tried. And tonight, I wasn't in much of a mood for patience. I turned to face him as my robes hit the stone floor, revealing a set of my usual attire. I wore a tight, thin white blouse coupled with the classic grey uniform skirt. Only this one, I had bought a bit short, so that instead of reaching to my knees, it rested in basic pleats halfway up my thighs. On my feet were a pair of black leather, high heeled boots with green and silver threaded patterns up the sides. And underneath was the best lingerie I owned or a piece of it at least.

Quil pulled me into a deep kiss, gently pushing my bra straps down my shoulders, just like he had done with my robes, only with more vigor. He was clearly a little more than eager, and the bump in his trousers really showed it. Lifting one foot after another, I pulled off my boots, never once breaking lip contact with Quil. My next move confirmed even more just what I wanted. I wrapped my legs around Quil's body so that I rested just above his hips, and arched my back into him once more. He walked us over to a corner of the classroom behind all of the desks where he had spread a few blankets, and conjured a throw pillow or two. A quick minute later, I had ben lain on the blankets and pillows, and Quil had climbed atop me, without breaking away for one single second. Straddling me, he pulled off his own robes along with a thin knit sweater. Our fingers twined themselves in each-others hair, which only intensified the kiss. Tongue against tongue, my nearly bare body against his trouser-only covered one moved with an intensity that I craved all too much.

Just as Quil was about to remove my bra entirely, we heard voices and froze in place.

"Draco, this baby of ours is going to take a lot of effort. With the way it's going now, I'll barely be able to make it through a few classes without spewing my guts out in the loo, which someone will hear. I want this kept a secret as much as you do for now, but I have no clue how I'm supposed to find enough time while I'm not getting sick just to study for Newts."

"Hermione, we'll figure it out, I promise. You know I love you, and I'll do anything for that little baby of ours."

I lay there, under Quil, shocked at what I had just heard. Hermione Granger, library whore was knocked up with a Malfoy kid? Unthinkable!

"Come one, let's check in here," she called, quieter this time. Neither Quil nor I had moved a single inch when Hermione and Draco waltzed into the classroom, our classroom to be exact.

"Oh," Draco smirked. "Look what we have here. Little miss Nikki, and big man Quil. Nice position there, but you have to head back to your dorms."

Quil and I dressed soundlessly. He left first, running out of the classroom, down the corridor, and out of sight.

"Come one Nikki," Hermione directed, "we should get out of here." Draco walked out of the classroom, and stood out in the corridor.

"Hermione, you might consider some dirigible plum and herb tea. It helps with morning sickness, trust me." With that, I ran out of the room and all the way back to the Slytherin common room.


	40. Chapter 40 : She KnowsToo Much

**Chapter 40 : She Knows…Just a Little too Much**

_**I am really sorry that it has been so long. My dad had some medical issues, and I had lots of exams and an essay (I only got 100% on it…lol). Thank you for your patience. Especially to the owner of the new Nikki character. Read and review please. **_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Draco?" I gasped, running out into the corridor where he was waiting.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Nikki knows!"

"What exactly does she know, I mean really?"

"Nikki knows I'm pregnant. She told me that dirigible plum and herb tea would help me with my morning sickness and ran out of the room. She said, trust me. She apparently knows it works."

"I can't believe her. She probably heard us as we were coming down the corridor. It will be fine. She may be known to have quite the reputation, but she knows when to keep a secret. She won't say anything unless you tell her to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mione, I am."

"But how does she know that the herbal dirigible plum tea works? What kind of a teenager would know that?"

"Maybe she has younger siblings, and her Mum used it. It is possible."

"I don't think so Draco. She's an only child."

"How do you know that?"

"Draco, we've been in the same school as her for seven and a-bit-years. You hear things occasionally."

"I guess you're right. But I'm sure there's an explanation for why she said that and how she would know it. Let's finish our rounds okay? Then we'll go to bed. I think you've had enough sleepless night already, and some sleep will do you good." We finished our rounds as quick as humanly possible and whisked back to our common-room where we then entered our bedroom and fell asleep instantaneously.

"Go to class Draco, I'll be there in a minute," I begged.

"Are you sure, Luv?"

"Yes, we don't want Snape to give both of us detention for being late, now do we? I'll just be a minute."

"Should I call out the dogs if you take too long?"

"No, I'll be okay, promise. If I'm not back soon, just get me all of my assignments and I'll do them during my spare time."

"Sounds good, love you Mione." Draco kissed my forehead and we walked in our separate directions, he to POTIONS, and I to the loo.

I walked into the loo and made my way over to one of the many sinks, dropping my bag to the ground. I looked terrible. My eyes had huge bags under them, and I was more pale than usual, but in an almost pretty sense. Not so pale that I looked sickly, but enough to make me feel otherworldly. And that was something that I really liked about myself now. That was, other than the consistent tiredness, and exhaustion from staying up half the night throwing up my dinner.

"Hello," I called into the surrounding room. A sudden sobbing noise had become apparent from a close stall. The person only responded with more quiet sobs, and quick, uneven breathing. "Hello," I called out again, making my way slowing toward the stall from which the sobbing poured.

"Go away!" The girl choked out as I neared her hiding place.

"No, I really can't stand to hear someone crying. Please let me help. If there's anything that I can do to help, I will."

"You can't help me, no one can help me!"

"What do you mean no one can help you? Let me in now!" I pounded on the door, hectic and worried. The stall door still didn't open, so I pulled out my wand and began a wave of unlocking enchantments until finally it swung open to reveal Nikki. Her face was red and puffy, dark rigs circled her blue-grey eyes, and her long, curly blonde hair hung was tangled against her back, strands getting caught in the heavy stream of tears against her face.

"Go away Hermione, you can't help me!" Nikki cried. I finally realised what she had with her. One hand held a dinner knife shakily over her pale wrist.

"Nikki, please don't!" I begged, dropping to my knees beside her. My hands reached out to confiscate the sharp knife.

"Just let me be, please!"

"What can I do Nikki? You have to give me that knife…now!"

"No! You don't know what I've been through! You don't know how hard things have been for me! If you really want to help me, you'll leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, and you know it! Just tell me what's wrong. You know the hell that I'm going through now, so I think I deserve to know what got you to act like this. Nikki, it's your life that's being toyed with here. Ending it all, or even just cutting yourself is not the way to go! It could always be worse you know. Any situation could always be worse! My own father brought a shotgun to myself and Draco when he heard of my damn situation! I was almost fully sure he was about to kill Draco, but I dealt with him, got him away. So just tell me what could be so bad in your life, and let me see what I can do to help."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"No one here knows. If they found out about this, I will be screwed for life!"

"I won't tell if you promise not to."

"I won't! I wouldn't!"

"Deal then?"

"Promise you won't judge me," Nikki sobbed into my shoulder.

"How can I judge when I know I hate being judged myself? I promise. Now can you please give me the knife?" Nikki's grip loosened, and her hand began shaking more violently, but she let it slip through her fingers. It fell to the ground, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I…"

"Just say whatever it is. I'll be listening to every last word of it. I promise. Go ahead whenever you're ready." For Nikki's sake, I stayed as close to perfectly calm as possible as we sat against the stall door, Nikki's head resting on my shoulder.

"It started last year…no it happened last year…well in March. I decided to give up my virginity to this guy I really liked. He wanted to go on a few dates and see how things went. So we did. But, after the third date, we just did it. I really wanted to lose it to him, and I figured it would make us feel closer. A month later, I…realized I had missed my period. But I didn't want Madame Pomphrey to know, so I snuck away from everyone at the next Hogsmead trip and took the floo network to St. Mungo's. They checked, and told me that I was pregnant. I freaked out completely, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't want it to ruin his life, so he just never found out about it. I broke off all connection with him. I ignored his owls, and pretended that he and I had never been. By the time school had ended for the summer, I was almost four months pregnant, and I had been wearing loose robes to hide it all. Everyone thought I had an eating disorder because I threw up and everything. I just figured it would all be okay by the time I got home. It really wasn't. My dad saw my baby bump the second I changed out of my robes, and kicked me out. I had nowhere to live, the dad of my baby still didn't know, and I only had so much money. So, I got a job as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron, you know, in the area where they serve food and all. In the start of August, while I was at work, and 5 months pregnant, I had a miscarriage. I was coming down to the main floor from my room upstairs, and I tripped. I lost the baby, and I had already lost my family."

"Nikki…"

"I'm not done," she stopped me, tears still streaming down her face. "I got really depressed for a couple of weeks. I didn't go anywhere, not to work or anywhere else. Then I got really drunk one night and ended up sleeping with this one guy from Drumstrang who was on holidays. I really liked it. It gave me time to just lay back and do something fun. So I kept on with it. A new guy nearly every night up until school started back up for the semester. And now, I have no baby, a family that disowned me, no boyfriend or friends. I'm just a slut."

"You aren't a slut Nikki. You went through a hell of a lot. I seriously have no clue what I would do to deal with depression if I ever lost my baby, but what you did doesn't make you a slut."

"Yes it does Hermione, I sleep with every guy that I can get my hands on."

"We both have parents who hate us right now Nikki."

"But you have Draco, and aren't your parents dentists? What kind of a dentist is violent or holds grudges against their own family? None that I have ever heard of. You have the perfect life!"


	41. Chapter 41 : Plotting, and Deals, Oh My!

**Chapter 41 – Help You, Help Me**

**Dumbledore's POV**

"Did you know that Miss Granger is pregnant?" I asked Minerva. She choked on her pumpkin pasty, and immediately began coughing and waving her arms wildly around in the air. I gave her a good old '_thump'_ on the back, and a large piece of pasty went flying from her mouth, landing halfway across the room.

"Albus! Don't you know that hitting someone on the back like that usually makes a choking person choke even more?"

"Oh really, then why are you breathing right about now?"

"I, oh…you just got lucky. But face it Albus, you know that when it comes to first-aid muggle methods, you are more dangerous to a person than just leaving them alone to figure it out themselves. There are some things that you should just do the wizard way, and leave it at that!"

"But Minerva, you do know how much I enjoy muggle methods sometimes, even though I love magic. Muggles are quite a bit more fascinating than most think."

"You can be such a child sometimes! Now, what is it you said about the Granger girl?"

"Miss Granger is pregnant. Very early in her pregnancy though. So, what do you think about a new plan, huh? As you know, inter-house cooperation is of the utmost importance to us here at Hogwarts, and I have simply felt too bothered lately to do anything just yet."

"Albus, you can't simply jump from discussing a student pregnancy straight into plotting evil to get our students from different houses together and happy!"

"Why should I not?"

"Listen, let me try and explain this to you as simply as I possibly can. Your mind is like a labyrinth of crazy…"

"Ooh, I do enjoy a good labyrinth!" I clapped my hands together softly, and Minerva gave me a look so sharp, that it could cut right through a person's soul.

"This is exactly what I mean, and I wasn't even done yet!"

"Then carry on, carry on."

"Imagine trying to swim in your mind. It would be nearly impossible! You'd drown, because there is so much in there! It's a squirrel effect, and it is starting to drive me up the wall! Does a crazy insane person live up there? Because there is nothing straight and normal about half of what you say and think!"

"Don't go getting jealous Minerva. I do believe that muggles would call it an extreme talent of the imagination."

"Muggles would lock you up Albus! You don't even seem to be all that concerned about two of our students having a baby! A pregnant student is a huge deal, but to you it is almost as if nothing is wrong. Do you see the problem now?"

"Not really, no. A child is an amazing gift, and that is how it should be viewed. I really do not see why you think of it as a horrible entity. If the two are old enough to get married, and are of legal age, then I see no reason why this baby could possibly be a bad thing.

"I give up on you. So I guess that now would be the time to ask you exactly what your new master plan is."

"Not usually. I am quite accustomed to you simply storming out of my office at this point in time. But actually, you still being here is merely to chastise me on my behaviour and pattern of thought, so I guess if you really think about it, this is kind of normal for you after-all. What would you like to do next? I do suppose that you could storm out of the room, but then you would probably end up being the last to know about my newest plan."

"If you never shut-up I can't exactly leave then, can I? So go right ahead and tell me all about it." Minerva sat in the squashy armchair opposite me, crossing her arms in a disproving manner.

"Oh goody, so here's the scoop on my latest, genius plan for inter-house cooperation…"

**Hermione's POV**

I was exhausted. Everything that had happened from the moment I woke up this morning to now was running amok in my head. The situation with Nikki alone had forced me to think about how good I had it. My Parents may have acted hateful towards my situation, but at least I have somewhere to go. Nikki was just thrown out into the streets with no money, food or a place to live. She had to figure it all out for herself. She got a job, found a room to stay in, and went through a miscarriage all alone. I could never begin to understand the severe emotional turmoil that she had been put through.

After we had finished chatting and Nikki was free of running mascara, we made an agreement. She really wanted to help me out with the pregnancy, and be there for me. She even suggested we might become friends In the future. But in return for her support and advice, I would tutor her in virtually every subject on the planet. Although she had never been a stellar student, the miscarriage had changed her, making her studies come up short on her list of to-do's, behind boys, boys, and more boys. Nikki had promised me that she would work as hard as she could with my help, and for that I was grateful. However, I knew that my own pregnancy would impact school life. Things weren't going to be easy, but we were both determined to make things work.

"Hermione," Draco called. I whipped around to see him jogging towards me.

"In a rush there hot-shot," I asked, giggling.

"Kinda' I guess. Have you heard?"

"Heard about what exactly?"

"Dumbledore just put up flyers all over the school for some sort of a big school project."

"Oh Merlin's beard, what's it this time? Teach eagles to hunt for our food, or are we giving the house elves baths?"

"Um…neither, I hope. Here it is. Read it!" Draco thrust a crumpled up piece of parchment into my hand. I smoothed it out and began to read.

"In one day's time, we, the staff and students of Hogwarts shall mark the beginning of a school-wide project! This is to make learning here at our beloved school a more entertaining, and enjoyable daily task. Each day, something will happen. It may be that students will be required to perform a certain task, or it may be a change in the school-grounds themselves. But either way, this will be to make the most of Hogwarts. As Headmaster, I hope that by starting this project, students will find school more of an enjoyable life-task, while at the same time remaining able to complete assignments and act more spontaneously and involved in day to day lessons. The first item on our list shall commence tomorrow morning promptly at six." I stared at the parchment, both horrified and mystified by what is could possibly be.

"Crazy right?" Draco asked, holding out a hand to pull me to my feet.

"Actually, it sounds kind of…fun. For sure, we could all do with a little more of that in our daily lives."

"Great, so you aren't worried then?"

"Nope, strangely, not one bit."


	42. Chapter 42 : Potions Class No More

_**So it has been about seven or eight months since I last updated. I have been busy with my teaching assistant placement, and luckily my book is getting close to being finished!**_

_**I am so sorry it has taken so long, and I give a super apology, especially to Jenna. Oops…I guess this is later than I promised.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**-JacobSalvatoreBlack**_

**Chapter 42 – Potions Class No More**

I woke up to loud shrieks and giggles emanating from outside the private dormitory. I groaned, lifting myself out of bed, rubbing my sleep-deprived eyes. I changed into a clean set of robes, brushed my teeth, and made my way out the front door. I was utterly astounded to find nestled in my vision, many stone ramps and slides where the stairs usually were.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned as Jenna bounded happily around the corner.

"Have you seen this?" Jenna squeaked.

"Considering I'm standing here, I'd assume so. Why is he doing this to us now? I had no sleep last night, and Draco's decided to take up the art of talking in his sleep."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You try falling asleep to, 'Yeah, you get that bludger! Go, go, go, go, go, go get it, don't get knocked off your broom…GOAL!'"

"And suddenly I feel your pain," Jenna said bluntly, agreeing. But don't be such a grump. I understand, I really do, but you need to chill out a little. You agreed to marry the guy for Merlin's sake! You will be spending the rest of your lives together!"

Ah, don't make me regret my decision Jenna. Eighty to a hundred some-odd years, with a sleep-talking husband doesn't sound ideal. I think that the Muffliato charm might be my only saviour here."

"Exactly, think of the bright side to this. You can magically 'shush' him. It's bloody brilliant it is!"

"What time is t Jenna? She quickly glanced down at her watch.

"Time for class, we're going to be late!"

"But I'm starving!" I whined grumpily.

"Do you want to be late for class? I mean you? Hermione Granger late for class?"

"No, but I need food."

"Is this the baby talking?"

"No, it's too early for that. It's just me, Hermione soon to be Malfoy, the annoyed, knocked up teenager. I feel hungry that's all."

"You can eat later, we'll be late. I might have a pumpkin muffin in my bag…or not." She frowned, rifling through her messenger bag.

"That's okay, I will somehow survive the torture, let's go!" We headed off to class, sliding down slides as we went. It was actually quite fun, and reminded me of the time that Harry and Ron had tried to follow me up to the girl's dormitory years ago.

By the time we had reached our dungeon classroom, we were giggling profusely over the trip. We had seen a second year expect to find steps, and instead end up tripping and sliding headfirst down what used to be the main staircase. We weren't the only one's giggling in the classroom, but the second Snape walked into the room, an eerie silence enveloped us. I could have sworn I heard a mouse squeak through the pure silence.

"Miss Granger, or is it Malfoy yet?"

"It's still Granger. The wedding won't be for months yet."

"Alright then, Miss Granger, what in the name of Dumbledore are you doing here in my classroom?"

"In the name of Merlin, you mean." Jenna corrected his odd remark.

"No, in the name of Dumbledore. Is it suddenly against Wizarding law to try and invent a new exclamatory term?"

"No, but it isn't a known phrase…"

"Detention! You will do some cleaning I think. Maybe in the Slytherin common room? Or perhaps not. You would probably shag the rest of your fellow seventh years. I mean, boys and girls in rooms alone together isn't a good idea, is it Miss Granger? I'm sure you wouldn't want your dear friend Miss. Jenna to end up in a particularly bad and awkward situation, now would we?"

"But Professor Snape…"

Silence girl!"

"But!"

"Now Miss. Granger. What are you doing here?"

"I am in this class Professor, and have been since the start of the term. I need it to become an Aurer."

"I am afraid that the class needs to move on to more potent potions. And St. Mungo's has informed me that with your particular medical situation, you cannot be around such toxic fumes and dangerous brews."

"But Professor, please! I'll take the risk! I need this course more than anything!"

"Miss. Granger, we simply cannot risk it. Not that I really care, but Professor Dumbledore has also, along with the hospital, informed me of the risks and has demanded that I pull you from this class."

"I need this class. Please don't do this Professor Snape!"

"I have no choice. You may pack your bag and leave my class this very instant."

"My be pregnant doesn't make me a china doll," I grumbled, quietly enough not to be overheard. I glared at him as I stood to leave, hoping his head would just spontaneously explode. Just as I was passing through the door, I was bowled over by a running Draco. He cushioned the blow, turning us so that he he on the hard stone floor, I, smack dab on top of him.

"Ah, exhibit A right here. Now this class, is how I found these two young lovers only a few months ago when they hated each-other. And to think where they are now. Well, Mr. Malfoy, sit down and let your love bunny leave us."

"What do you mean by 'leave us'? Draco asked, helping me to my feet.

"Your future wife is leaving our class on a permanent basis."

"Why? She is your best and brightest witch in the class!" Anger seeped into his expression, brow furling.

"Her uh…situation makes it too dangerous for her and…well the medical predicament she's in."

"Our baby is no reason to kick her out of the class!" Gasps made their way in a quick wave all around the room, as did whispers of 'pregnant?" and "knocked up?"

"Draco how could you?" I cried, running out of the room. Tears streamed down my face. Now our entire class knew, and gossip like this would spread in a matter of minutes or hours.

I couldn't believe Draco. This had been the single most importantly kept secret of my life, and my own future husband had spread it with one quick slip of his sharp tongue. This would change everything for me. My entire life, well at least the next few months were going to be hell on earth. I was about to become the laughing stock of the entire school. Library bookwork turned whore. Great, and to think that I had been knocked up on the first try. But how could I forgive him for this? I knew that Draco would look for me in our private dormitory and the library…all of the most likely places. So I ran to Hagrid's hut. I hadn't been here all year, poor Hagrid probably thought that I had forgotten his existence. Harry and Ron had always visited with me quite often though our year at Hogwarts.

The crisp snow crunched under my feet as I ran, my tears hadn't slowed much, and the cold winter air only made my eyes water more. By the time I had reached Hagrid's hut, I was cold to the bone, and my hands had turned bright red from the chill. I lifted my right hand in a loose fist, knocking on the door three times. I could hear heavy footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, just a minute!" his gruff voice shouted. I heard the sound of a sliding lock, and the door swung open.

"Hermione," He exclaimed, his gargantuan, half giant form filling the doorway. "I haven't seen you in forever, I have. And I haven't seen you this upset since the day that Malfoy called you a…well you know what he called you."

"Can I come in? Please, I need to talk to someone!"

"Of course Mione. You are always welcome here. Fang don't bite, and I missed you and the others too. Were might then two other trouble makers be?"

"This doesn't concern them, and they have be barely talked to each-other or me lately."

"But you three are always together. You are inseparable!"

"Not anymore. Ron hates me. But that's not why I'm here."

So what's on your mind Mione? You can tell me anything. You know I always listen and understand."

_I Sure doubted that he would understand my situation. And he seriously wouldn't want to hear it._ Hagrid showed me over to one of the oversized, squashy brown armchairs.

"Draco Malfoy just told the potions class my biggest secret. Something that's going to ruin the rest of the school year! My life, my reputation will be ruined!"

"What is it? He has always been a bloody prattish idiot and a coward anyways. He's never been accepting of you, or nice in the least. Why would he start now?"

"Because we are engaged to be married, Hagrid! The Muggle Studies project brought us closer together."

"Engaged? To the little dipshit? Mione, he's your sworn enemy!"

"Not anymore."

"So he told the class you're engaged? How will that do much? And wow, I go away for a while and I miss everything."

"Where were you?"

"None of your business, now how is an engagement out in the open such a horrible broken secret?"

"That's not the secret. Everyone, or a lot of the students and teachers already knew that."

"I didn't. No one ever tells me bloody anything anymore."

"I was kicked out of class by Snape and Draco asked why. Snape said it was a medical issue that makes it too dangerous for me and Draco flipped out. He…"

"He said what then?"

"He screamed about how our baby isn't a reason to throw me out of the class. I got upset and ran."

"He said what? You're what? Oh Mione, please tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm pregnant, Hagrid."

"With who?"

"Draco's, and now my life is ruined!"

"Are you sure that Harry or Ron aren't the father?" I glared daggers at Hagrid, my body trembling.

"Do you really think that I am so low and such a big slut that I would sleep with both or even one of my best mates?!"

"I hoped…but pregnant, Mione? With…him?"


End file.
